Gundam Seed: Hydra Angel of Vengance
by HydraG-245
Summary: This is my first fanfic with a character who is different from the rest, and on mind is one thing, vengance, until...
1. Past of Pain

**This is my first Fanfic so please don't be too critical but this my rewrite of Gundam Seed with a couple of extra characters and gundams which will change some events ( pairings will remain the same). This is T for violence and language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or other Gundam series wish I did though, but I own my own characters and gundams.**

**Finally regards to ****Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan**** for allowing me use of the Combat Gundam. (Which will appear later)**

(flashback)

"Hurry son, they're coming!." a man cried out to his son who was a little behind his father and the security guards.

"But dad where are we going, and how did the earth forces find your underground base!."

"I don't know, but don't worry you'll be safe they wont get you." His father replied controlling his voice. The group quickly entered an underground hanger with a few mechanics and guards already inside, the boy immediately noticed a mobile suit was in there, it appeared as though it had no eyes and was a dull grey colour.

"D-dad, what is that, why is it here, is it what the Earth forces are after?" He cried out in protest

"No otherwise they wouldn't have gone after your mother and the rest of the family, the reason why they're after us is you."

"What, why me, it makes no sense."

"Son I'm sorry we've kept a secret from you for the fifth teen years you have been living, I'll explain as we get you on that mobile suit."

"I'M going on that thing, to pilot?!" He cried unaware that the suit was for him. They took a platform to the suits cockpit, opened ready to be piloted; some mechanics then exited the cockpit as they finished the adjustments.

"Dad, before I get on, what is the secret that your on about, you said I was a natural like mum, instead of a coordinator like you, is that true?" He asked tears starting to fill his eyes as he knew this was good-bye, for good. The father bent down so his eyes were the same level as his son's eyes.

"Ryan, the reason the earth forces, and ZAFT have hunted our entire family is because your…."

(flashback interrupted)

"Hm?" Ryan opened his eyes to a bleeping noise made by the mobile suits cockpit.

"So, ZAFT have finally attacked Heliopolis took them longer to find out about them 'G-weapons' then I thought, good thing I already infiltrated the base and copied the data of all five." He said as he was holding five disks, one each containing information on all five mobile suits, enough so he could build them himself.

'_Its been six months after that incident and I've been attacking ZAFT and Earth forces bases for two, either since I found out what I am' _Ryan thought. Just then a pile of smoke rose and two suits came out, one landed near a Ginn the other landed close by but seemed the pilot wasn't used to the controls.

"Idiot, oh well guess I'll just have to take out that Ginn and capture the last one of the five." Ryan said with eagerness in his voice as he flipped some switches, as a suit completely covered by a long black cloak rose from the ground to its full height.

"Looks like our weeks off time some fun, lets go Hydra." The thrusters on it its legs ignited as his mobile suit charged towards the Ginn and the fifth mobile suit of the Earth Forces.

**Sorry there is no action, will be next chapter please read and review. **


	2. Cloaked Gundam

**Chapter 2 is now up so please R&R.**

As Hydra approached closer Ryan saw that somehow the pilot was improving.

_What, wasn't that pilot like crap a minute ago and now is fending the Ginn off, oh well I'll beat that Ginn anyhow._ He thought as his cloaked Gundam landed near the other mobile suits. Both suits turned to the new arrival and the pilot of the Ginn changed it attack to it

"Another one, argh no matter it'll be the first to go." Miguel said as his Ginn sped towards the cloaked figure, sword raised poised to attack. As it swung its sword two emerald eyes shined from the hood of the cloak(signifying the phase shift has been turned on) and a dark grey hand and black forearm emerged from the cloak and grabbed the sword, halting the Ginn's attack, another dark grey hand and black forearm appeared and punched the Ginn in the head and sent it flying into a building close by.

"What the hell just happened!" Miguel cried out.

He looked to see the mobile suit that had attacked was standing there the Ginn's sword in it's hand in a defensive stance. It then changed tactics and charged towards the Ginn. The mobile suit tried to retreat but the cloaked mobile suit had already caught up to it and used the sword to slice it's arm off and a knife hand then went through the Ginn's head, taking out the camera.

_Looks like I win, not much of a fight though. _Ryan thought as he made Hydra take it's hand out of the Ginn's head which left a gaping hole, he backed away from it as he realised the cockpit of the Ginn was open, he made hydra quickly raise its arms as the Ginn self-detonated.

The civilians on the ground and Kira in the Strike had watched the entire battle and were surprised to see the cloaked suit had survived the explosion but had burned some of the cloak off, revealing its head which was completely white had a red V-fin and emerald green eyes; and its arms which were black forearms and white upper arms with the shoulders being quite bulky and were black and tipped with white. Ryan exited his mobile suit and jumped to the ground (Hydra in a crouching position) just as Murrue had made Kira and the others line up.

"You over there join with these now." Murrue called out to Ryan, her gun pointing at him, who reluctantly followed the order. "Now tell me your names, from the left"

"Sai Argyle"

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Miriallia Haw"

"Kira Yamato"

Murrue then turned her gun to Ryan, who was looking at the Strike with a look of interest at the mobile suit

"Turn around and tell me your name!" Murrue shouted getting Ryan's attention

"Up yours" Ryan responded very calmly

"Tell me your name or I will shoot you!" Murrue then shouted the gun pointing right at Ryan's head.

"Hmph, touchy aren't we, if you must know my name is Ryan" He replied enjoying the Lieutenant's sudden anger

"Ryan what?"

"I haven't got a last name…not anymore" He merely replied glaring at Murrue with a look of hate at the Earth Forces soldier, he was also starting to reach for his twin handgun's which were in his back pockets of his pilot suit.

"Well…my name is Murrue Ramias, an Earth Alliance Forces Officer, it is my unfortunate duty to tell you people that I can not permit any of you people to leave"

"What?!" Was all anyone could say.

_Oh give me a break, I could just shoot her now, but I'll play along see if I can take that mobile suit _Ryan thought as he listened to what Murrue had to say

"Despite the circumstances the fact is you all have witnessed a highly classified military project, until I am able to notify the appropiate authorities who will determine how the situation will be handled you all have no choice to remain with me at all times."

"Oh come on how pathetic is that all of these people here are civillians in a neutral colony they dont have anything to do with the war, what are you nuts!" Ryan protested not wishing for innocents to get involved in the war. The others then started protesting but two gunshots were fired silencing them all.

"Quiet down you kids dont understand anything do you. You keep insiting that your not involved, but can you really distance yourself from whats happening, do you really think thtas possible the Earth forces vital secret was here and you people have seen it. Thats the reality you'll just have to deal with it."

"Wow thats a little harsh" Sai spoke up to break the awkward silence.

"Well what did you expect outside here of your world in htis colony there is a war being fought, you know the Earth forces against ZAFT, Naturals fighting against Co-ordinators."

"And what is your involvment in the war then...Ryan?" Murrue asked curious as why a boy as young as the civillians was piloting a mobile suit. Ryan was taken aback but didn't show it, he merely remained silent.

"Alright then...Kira can you get in to the Strike and try to contact the Earth Forces, Sai can you get the number five truck please." Murrue asked of them SAi went of to get the truck and Kira tried to contact the Earth Forces.

"Guess I'll help Kira out by using Hydra's communications...if you dont mind?" Ryan asked half-heartedly not really caring. Murrue nodded and Ryan went back under the cloak and into the cockpit to try and get a signal to contact Earth forces. After a few minutes Ryan gave up with the waves blocking the signal so he decided to wait for something to happen, and it did.

Hydra's radar had managed to pick out heat signatures coming their way. Ryan turned on the main power and saw a mobile suit and mobile suit appear out of an explosion the mobile suit a white CGUE racing towards the Strike, which had yet to load the equipment.Ryan turned on the phase shift armour and what could be seen of the Hydra turned in to it's black and white armour.

"Kira hurry and load the equipment I'll distract it!" Ryan told Kira through the radio and charged towards the CGUE and high speeds. As he was about to attack an explosion was seen near him and the CGUE which stopped both of them in their tracks as the Archangel came out. _Okay that was unexpected a giant ship coming out of a hole what next, nether mind if need be I'll take it out after I'm done with that CGUE._ Ryan thought to himself as he ignited hte thursters again and drew the sword he had taken from the GINN. THe CGUE dodged his swing and began firing it's gun at HYdra who was able to evade most of them but some did hit and the cloak had a few bullet holes in it.

"Argh, great I had finally found something to cover up Hydra and he ruins it...oh well I'll just take that CGUE down!" Ryan shouted at himself since no one else heard and threw off the cloack revealing the rest of Hydra. The lower legs were white with black feet and red markings, the upper legs were covered by additional armour that were black and white with yellow markings, on its back were were two double barrel gatling guns nad on itd hip were two black T shaped handles. The torso was mostly white, with red markings and a jagged line going down the middle of the chest and its back was black with a similar jagged line down the centre. _Alright then now lets see how you do scum. _Ryan then charged again at greater speed but before he had a chance to attack a beam had shot out and took out the CGUE's right arm and continued to leave a hole in the colony, which it quickly retreated.

"Kira, I had him and you nearly hit me you at least could've warned me you're gonna fire!" Ryan shouted at KIra through the comm link.

"Sorry but I still haven't gotten used to it yet. Kira replied showing that he was apolagetic. "So what now."

"If I had to guess we're going on that ship" Ryan mumbled back not wanting to go on a Earth Forces ship.

Soon enough everyone was on the ship and Kira was the first to get out shocking everyone at how young he was, Ryan followed just to see the look on their faces to see he was the same age.

"So tell me are you two co-ordinators?" Mu asked which made some officiers raise their guns, Ryan reached for his guns as Tolle stepped in to defend Kira.

"Yes, I am." Kira replied not really caring that some were surpirsed at that.

"And you?" Mu asked turning to Ryan who really didn't want ot answer that question but had no choice.

"Well it's complicated, you see I'm half natural and half co-ordinator"

**R&R please will update soon**


	3. New Allies and more Enemies

**Ok chap 3 up so please R&R I'll take any help if necessary, thanks again to Erin for the help and use of Arli.**

"What but how's that possible." Mu simply said not really able to understand what the boy in front of him just said.

"I remember it was broadcasted on quite a few stations about that but apparently you were killed." Murrue explained but unsure on how it was possible that he was alive.

"Well I might as well explain to everyone, my mother was a natural and my father a co-ordinator; of course my siblings before me were just 100 natural and co-ordinator, my elder sister being the co-ordinator. However for some reason only the genes that came from my father were altered to bring out the best but the doctors couldn't change my mothers genes so when I was born I was claimed half natural and half co-ordinator." Ryan stopped to see the shock on everyone's faces, he then continued. "After 15 years of my life went by I was thought by everyone to be 'normal' but a month before my 16th the Earth Alliance, blue cosmos and the PLANTS had found out about my existence and declared my entire family and relatives traitors……soon after ZAFT soldiers hunted down and killed all of the natural side of my family and relatives, including my mother." He paused to hold back his and stop himself from going berserk, everyone was listening intently, some felt sorry for him others were confused. "And then Earth forces soldiers went and hunted the co-ordinator side of my family, influenced by blue cosmos, by then my dad had been able to get me and him into hiding under his underground base, but somehow they found out and stormed the place. My dad led me to the underground hangar where Hydra was kept, finished where I was placed in the cockpit, I had already practiced the controls and was told to escape. As Hydra and I left the base it blew up by self detonation taking everyone there the soldiers the crew…and my dad." Ryan ended his face calm but his voice was shaking towards the end. Everyone was silent, until the alarm sounded off.

"Damn I can't fight my mobile armours too badly damaged!" Mu shouted getting everyone's attention that they needed to move. The civilians had gone into the ships quarters where the staff got to their jobs. Kira decided to help and launched with the sword striker pack. Ryan had to help as there was civilians so he prepared for battle. Mu appeared on one of his screens.

"Careful the GINNS are using equipment used to take out bases." Mu explained

"Don't worry, I'm only helping as theres civilians got that." Ryan said calmly, closing the link. As he was about to go on the catapult he noticed on one of the Hydra's screen a person in a red ZAFT uniform being dragged by a few soldiers. _Oh well stupid ZAFT probably trying to steal that sixth one I noticed, need to get that things data_. He noted as he launched the phase shift on, GINN sword unsheathed. He noticed three GINNS and one of the stolen G-weapons the Aegis, even though it wasn't moving and the strike was dealing with one of them. Hydra charged to one of GINNS who was attacking the ship, Hydra swung the sword but missed as it evaded to shoot it back, but Hydra quickly evaded it. _Lets see how you like this bastard _Hydra brought out it's beam rifle mounted on it's shoulder and fired three shots, the first and second took out is weapons and the last hit its head destroying it, Hydra then sliced its arm off and then pierced it's chest into the cockpit killing the pilot. Ryan relished in seeing the GINN blow up before him the sword being destroyed as well. _One down one to go _Ryan thought turning to see a shot from the Archangel miss the GINN and destroy one of the supports of the colony Ryan turned on communications to the Archangel.

"Ok….WHAT BLOODY IDIOT WHENT AND DID THAT!" Ryan shouted out hearing a 'shit' from Mu, Ryan merely placed his hand over his helmet visor _so much for the hawk of Endymion. _He turned his attention to the Strike who had destroyed the GINN and what appeared to be in combat with the Aegis, _didn't think he had it in him….ooohhhhh shit _Ryan thought as the last GINN had been destroyed but not before two stray missiles had taken out another support stucture resulting in Heliopolis collapse.

Ryan looked around to see the now destroyed Heliopolis, he decided to back to the ship to see where they were heading, as he approached he noticed the strike outside the hatch with a container.

"Hey what's going on here Kira?" Ryan asked Hydra now beside the strike.

"I found this shelter just floating around, it looks like the propulsion malfunctioned and now miss Natarle Baguiral won't allow to enter with it." Kira explained.

"But that's just nuts we cant abandon civilians, come on!" Ryan shouted to the bridge crew, Natarle was about to say something but Murrue cut in.

"Fine you have my permission we cant waste time with matters like these." She calmly said clearly wanting to get out of the area. The Strike entered first then Hydra entered quickly after. After assessing the damage which was minimal done during the battle Ryan exited the cockpit and noticed Kira being hugged by a girl who obviously came out of the container and also saw Kira blushing. _Maybe we should have left it in space I've got a weird feeling about her but first…_Ryan turned away and headed for the prison hold on the ship.

Once there he first thought that it was empty but then noticed someone laying still at the far end in a cell. He walked up to the cell door and it looked as though the person was sleeping but realised that wasn't the case.

"I know your not sleeping so take off your helmet and tell me what your in for." Ryan demanded with a hint of curiosity wondering how a ZAFT red suit soldier got caught. The pilot turned around and took off the helmet.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Ryan asked stupidly

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, and you don't look like your with the Earth Forces." The captured girl asked a little annoyed.

"Well I didn't think…never mind that and no I am not with the Earth Forces besides how did you get caught?" Ryan asked getting his composure back, looking at the girl straight in the face. The girl had tanned skin blonde hair that reached her waist and had pink eyes. "Yeah and what's your name as well?" Ryan continued one hand behind his back ready to reach for his gun.

"Fine the reason why I was captured was because I was trying to steal that sixth G-weapon aboard the ship it's called the Combat, my name is Arli Elthsman, and has anyone asked you why your left eye is blue and the other is green?" Arli replied as if she trusted Ryan.

"Well you trust me for some reason so I might as well the reason is I'm half natural and half co-ordinator, and why do I get a weird feeling about you, I can tell your not an ordinary co-ordinator." Ryan replied trying to figure out why this girl trusted him.

"What but I heard that person was killed!" Arli shouted back surprised.

"Thanks to my dad and my mobile suit Hydra I survived and have been getting my revenge since." He coldly replied back not wanting to tell that tale again.

"Oh well the reason I trust you is because I'm an experiment who was created to be an assassin, when I was born I had natural shooting skills, and martial artist skills, I could lie to any one no matter what and I could tell what was going through peoples minds just by looking into their eyes, so when I looked into your eyes I knew you were a good person." Arli replied now wondering what this other person was going to do.

"You must be losing your touch unless you didn't look that deep go on see what going through my mind." Ryan insisted staring at her straight in the eyes.

"Well I see…sadness and hatred and revenge and that's all I'm willing to see." Arli answered still staring at this mysterious person in front of her.

"Looks like you were telling the truth, now I have one question….."Ryan pulled out one of his guns out from behind his back, and Arli pulled out a gun strapped to her ankle. "What do you wish to do now, go back to ZAFT?" Ryan asked still pointing his gun at her not flinching at the fact Arli reacted so quickly at getting her gun out.

"No I don't during the attack one of our allies had killed innocent people, I don't support what ZAFT does. I wish to help this ship." Arli replied her eyes showing she was telling the truth. Ryan put his gun back and drew a dagger from inside his jacket and went up to the cell door, and unlocked it. At that moment sirens blared out signifying the ship was under attack.

"Well now's your chance hurry come on." Ryan said running out Arli behind him. They got to the hangar without anyone noticing, Ryan jumped in to his mobile suit and Arli went in to the Combat starting to rewrite the OS.

"Ryan I am now the Archangels communications officier, we're under attack from the stolen G-weapons, the Blitz, the Buster, the Duel and the Aegis, you are clear to launch."

"Alright Mir we're getting help from the Combat I found a pilot for it, relay to Murrue for me will you, Ryan, Hydra Launching!" Ryan cried out as Hydra launched from the catapult phase shift activated and charged towards the battle. The Combat had launched quickly after Arli explained that she was going to help. Combat's phase shift was activated and its coloured turned from grey to gold with black and red highlighting it.

"You sure about this you are going to have to face your old team" Ryan asked slightly concerned.

"Don't worry I was taught not to hesitate." Arli replied quickly.

"Fine but don't get in my way." Ryan said as Hydra dismounted its gun on its shoulder and placed it in its hand and drew one of its T shaped handles and a bright red beam came out more intensified then a beam sabre. Hydra charged right at the Blitz and swung the beam sword but the Blitz evaded it and countered with a missile barrage which Hydra use its rifle to shoot down, they then went in to a beam clash one trying to throw the other off balance.

"Ryan the strikes been captured by the Aegis!" Arli cried out over the comm.

"Ah damn, that idiot, I'll get him!" Ryan shouted back breaking the clash and kicking the Blitz in the head and sped towards Aegis carrying the Strike, it's phase shift down the Mobius Zero shot the Aegis until it released the Strike and transformed to its mobile suit form, Ryan made this his chance and kicked the Aegis and did a half back flip, the bulky part of the shoulders rose up to reveal they were shoulder claw cannons, three shots were fired hitting each one of the other G-weapons. Hydra then finished its back flip and floated in front of the Strike.

"Kira get back to the ship, I'm gonna finish them off!" Ryan ordered Kira as the double barrel Gatling guns moved to its hip and the cannons and the beam rifle in its hand posed to shoot the stolen mobile suits.

"Wait Ryan don't shoot, them!" Arli cried out the Combat now beside the Hydra, facing it.

"What, you're kidding right." Ryan said back at Arli the Hydra's head turned to face the combat.

"Please I just want to talk to them, so they know I'm ok." Arli pleaded looking as if she was close to tears.

"(sigh) Fine you win, just make sure you come back, Mu you hear that." Ryan replied and contacting Mu.

"Yeah I got ya, returning to the ship now" Mu replied the Mobieus returning to the Archangel, the Strike and Hydra followed suit.

"Kira you ok?" Ryan asked as they reached the warship.

"Yeah I'm ok, how did you do that back there?" Kira asked having observed Ryan's little stunt.

"What that, well I've done that a few times, it's harder on Earth though with the gravity and by the way I'm going to punch you for being an idiot for wasting your energy like that." Ryan replied and cracking his knuckles as the two mobile suits entered the ship soon followed by the Combat.

"Hey Ryan thanks for helping us back there." Mu kindly said to Ryan once he was out of the Hydra's cockpit.

"I was only helping because you have civilians on board got that." Ryan snapped back at the lieutenant.

"O-ok well I should tell ya we're near Artemis now." Mu said as he walked off. A shocked expression came on Ryan's face for a brief second, quickly hiding it as he saw Arli heading towards him.

"So you came back then, what did your team mates say then?" Ryan asked.

"Well I think they understood although I don't think they were happy that I'm with the Earth forces now." Arli replied a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry about it come on, you can't get sad on it lets go to the cafeteria and eat we deserve it after all." Ryan said happily trying to cheer Arli up.

"Thanks, lets eat." Arli said as they walked to the cafeteria. _Great Artemis of all the Earth Forces bases it had to be a Eurasian one, I've got to leave the ship, or I could just hide and hope no one blurts out the pilot of Hydra is on board. _Ryan thought as he and Arli entered the cafeteria, with Kira already in there.

"Hey Kira is there any food left with all these people around?" Ryan asked

"Yeah there should be, you remember these guys don't you?" Kira replied pointing towards Mir and the others.

"Yeah apart from the one next to Sai who is she?"

"Um my names Flay…Flay Aulster, Sai has told me a bit apart you." Flay replied nervously.

"Oh yeah what did he mention about me?" Ryan asked giving a suspicious look towards Sai, who gave a nervous smile back.

"Just that your that half natural half co-ordinator, as if co-ordinators were bad enough." Flay said back her voice rising, everyone's attention was on Ryan now.

"What?!" Arli shouted at Flay.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?!" Ryan shouted back as annoyed as Arli.

"Well half of both is worse then co-ordinators they're pretty much freaks!" Flay shouted back.

"Flay that's enough." Sai calmly said trying to get Flay to calm down.

"You Bitch!" Ryan shouted pulling out his gun and pointing it at Flay. Just then armed soldiers came in at everyone, Ryan quickly put his gun back before they noticed, they were all ordered to sit down. _Looks like we're at Artemis, great just what I need. _Ryan sat down on the floor with Arli next to him.

"Are you okay?" Arli whispered to Ryan, he turned to face her.

"I'm fine I just hope they don't find out I'm here."

"Why's that?"

"Well I've been attacking ZAFT and Earth Forces bases for the past two months, only minor ones but most of the Earth bases I've attacked belong to the Eurasian forces."

"So that means your on their wanted list but why…." Arli didn't finish as Admiral Garcia had entered everyone looked to see what he wanted.

"Where are the pilots for the three mobile suits, especially the X-245 Hydra." Garcia stated looking around to see if the pilots were in here.

"Him he pilots one of them he's that half natural and half co-ordinator!" Flay shouted out pointing at Ryan, who immediately gave her a quick glance of anger, before being dragged to Garcia by two soldiers.

"So you're the ones who has caused us some trouble in that mobile suit, now tell us who the other two pilots are." Garcia demanded looking Ryan in the eye.

"……Hm no I don't think so Admiral." Ryan replied in a mocking tone returning Garcia's look.

"Fine then." Garcia said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ryan "If you wish to die I have no worries about that, so tell me who they are." Garcia again demanded, however Ryan remained silent.

"I'm on of the pilots." Kira spoke up standing up.

"Impossible a mere boy like you couldn't pilot that thing." Garcia snapped back looking at kira

"Its true he's a co-ordinator, and so that girl there she used to be with ZAFT!" Flay burst out, receiving another glare from Ryan.

"Hm fine take them to the hangar." Garcia ordered. Once there Garcia stared at the three.

"Since all three mobile suits have locks on them-"

"you want us to unlock them so you can take their data, I don't think so." Ryan interrupted smiling mockingly at the admiral.

"I've had just about had enough of you!" Garcia shouted and pulled out his gun, then an explosion caused the hangar to shake and for Garcia to lose his balance.

"We have to go now!" Arli shouted running to get on the Combat, Kira close behind, Ryan looked back to see the admiral had left. _Probably to know what the explosion was about heh heh perfect _Ryan thought as he entered Hydra and launched to find the cause. He found the Blitz close by launching missiles to damage the base. _He took out the umbrella shield, nice. _Ryan noticed that there was a viewing screen next to him which had the admiral in it. _How perfect_ Hydra pulled out one of it's beam swords and plunged it into the room killing everyone in it including the admiral.

"See you in hell admiral!" Ryan shouted out aloud laughing to himself.

"Ryan we're to return to the archangel." Kira suddenly said to Ryan over the comm link as the Strike and the Combat had been fighting the Blitz.

"Roger Kira you hurry first the Blitz is mine." Ryan replied back watching the Strike pass him to reach the Archangel.

"Ryan please don't kill him." Arli said as the Combat passed the Hydra.

"Fine." Ryan said as Hydra charged at the Blitz.

"I have to thank you for taking the base out., because of the umbrella shield I couldn't make a dent even with my G-weapon if thats what you call it." Ryan called out to the Blitz using the radio.

"Why thank you although it was thanks to the Blitz, but now it's your turn." the pilot of the Blitz replied it's own beam sabre out.

"What…your voice sounds familiar have we met before?" Ryan asked trying to remember who this person was.

"Well now you mention it your voice does seem familiar but-" The pilot was cut off by an explosion forcing both mobile suits to retreat, Hydra entered Archangel's hangar as the thrusters ignited and the legged ship left Artemis.

_I know I've met that person before but where? _Was the thought that ran through Ryan's head as he made for his quarters and fell straight asleep.


	4. Only gets worse

_**Right this is chapter 4. I may not be getting many reviews but I'll put it up because I might as well. Thanks to Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunandCagallifan for reviewing and having a chapter dedicated to me (No idea why) but (hugs).**_

_**Anyways on with the chapter.**_

_The late Admiral finally got what he deserved, his face was priceless at seeing that pathetic excuse for a base being destroyed by a single mobile suit._ Ryan thought as he walked into the cafeteria only to see Tolle nearly choke to death on his own food.

"Someone explain to me why everyone barely has any water?" Ryan asked to the Heliopolis crew, noticing that no one had a full cup.

"We were never able to re-supply at Artemis." Mir answered, Flay then stood up and walked to Ryan.

"I'm sorry about before, at Artemis." Flay apologised but not looking at Ryan.

"I couldn't care less, but have you said sorry to Kira and Arli yet?" Ryan asked giving the red head a glare.

"Well…no not yet." Flay replied

"Nows your chance, good luck." Ryan quickly said as he saw Kira and Arli enter, Ryan left quick before anyone could say anything to him. He walked to the bridge and he entered to see Mwu and Murrue discussing something.

"What are you two talking about then?" Ryan asked looking at the both of them.

"We were talking about going to the debris belt to try and get some supplies there." Murrue replied calmly.

"Do you realise what is at the debris belt?" Ryan asked again eyes narrowing at the captain of the ship.

"Everyone does just junk left by people going through space and remains of battleships." Natarle interjected looking up at Ryan. Ryan just glared back.

"And the ruins of Junius 7." Ryan coldly stated back looking to see shocked faces which surprised him.

"That can't be right, you have nothing to support that." Natarle snapped back.

"I know because I went there myself!" Ryan shouted back making the Ensign wince at the comment. Ryan then stormed out and went to the hangar, he had to keep busy so he went check on Hydra. After a while he saw that the hatch was opening and that Arli and Kira were getting into their mobile suits.

"Hey what's going on?" Ryan asked Kira as the Strike was put on the catapult.

"We're to get the ice from the debris belt and junius 7 so we've been ordered to launch to watch out for them, plus the ice will be quite strong so we'll need to cut it."

"Yeah but first we're going to look around your coming aren't you Ryan?" Arli asked her face appearing on Ryan's other screen.

"As much I hate to fine, lets go." Ryan replied back as Hydra launched last. Once they had entered the ruins of junius 7 they explored what was left with the others from Heliopolis and Natarle to Ryan's slight distaste. One room that had opened showed a corpse of a woman embracing her child, everyone reacted badly to this, apart from Arli and Ryan who showed little or no reaction to this after seeing this everyone went back most not wanting to see anything else. As they went back the way they had come Arli at the back of the group went in a different direction, Ryan quickly followed making sure the others hadn't noticed.

"Where are you going the way out is where the others are going." Ryan whispered to Arli not wanting to stay here any longer either.

"I…I need to check on something okay." Arli whispered back going down another corridor and in to another room.

"(sigh) Come on how long is this…" He didn't finish as he saw that there was two women in this room he couldn't make out what they looked like but he could see Arli hugging one of them and he could hear her crying.

"Arli…" Ryan started not knowing what to do.

"She was my mother, she was visiting her when they fired." Arli squeaked out while sobbing.

"Come on, lets go it won't help to stay here." Ryan said going over to Arli and taking her off her mother and leading her out, closing the door.

"You going to be okay?" Ryan asked breaking the silence as they headed back.

"Yeah I think so." Arli said back almost inaudible.

"And where have you been?" Natarle snapped at them once they had caught up to everyone else and were outside.

"Um…wrong turn I guess." Ryan replied with a quick smirk.

"(sigh) Fine then." Was all Natarle could say. Ryan quickly returned to Hydra and entered the cockpit. He turned on the main power and saw the others throwing out origami flowers out across the ruins. _When did they get them oh well I just want to leave, as sad as it is. _Ryan thought as he watched the flowers drift off in different directions, Ryan put his fist on his heart and whispered a prayer to those who had died on that day.

Once everyone had paid their respects to those of Junius 7 the team had to extract ice from asteroids and any that had formed on the ruins of the colony. Ryan was the only one not doing anything as Hydra drifted through the area with it's arms folded, Ryan in a similar position inside but sitting down and eyes closed.

"Hey kid you think you could help with this your beam sword is better then the Strike's and Combat's beam sabres." Murdoch said through the radio as he was helping with the extraction.

"I am not grave robbing." Ryan stated his eyes remaining closed.

"Yeah but like it or not we're the ones alive and we need it more." Murdoch quickly said back.

"Hmph nice try but the answer is-"

"Ryan look out!" Kira shouted out

"What?!" Hydra turned to see a GINN that had noticed Hydra and was now shooting it. _Why here of all places._ Hydra was able to keep evading the GINN's shots and returned with his own shots from the beam rifle, but the GINN also dodged and hid behind a asteroid.

"Ryan let us help!" Arli cried out having noticed the battle both the Combat and the Strike heading to help Hydra.

"I don't need help!" Ryan snapped back as Hydra drew a beam sword and the shoulder claw cannons came off the shoulders, Hydra charged as the GINN revealed it self again to fire more shots only for the charging mobile suit to slash it's gun in half, one of it's shoulder claws grabbed it's head and crushed it while the other crushed the lower torso and then shot through leaving a gaping hole, the GINN drifted back before exploding.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Murdoch thought out loud, lucky for him he didn't have visual as Ryan had given the small ship he was in a dark glare.

"I'm going back to the ship." Ryan calmly said as Hydra sped towards the Archangel slowing as it neared the hatch and walked in as it returned to its place in the hangar. _Of all the places that GINN had to be there why though, oh well he shot me so I attack back hopefully I won't get complaints. _Ryan thought as he checked Hydra for damage and to turn off the systems. _Looks like they're coming in better say sorry for shouting at them. _As Ryan left the cockpit the Strike was coming with a life pod in it's hands

"I think I'm suffering déjà vu."

"How are you?" Arli asked having heard Ryan.

"(sigh) Kira had already brought in one life pod, if he keeps this up they'll have to start charging him." Ryan replied looking down at the crowd that had gathered around the pod.

"Shall we go down there?" Arli asked already on her way down to wherethe pod was.

"Fine haven't got anything better to do anyway, sorry for shouting by the way." Ryan said catching up to Arli.

"Don't worry you was getting shot at." She cheerily stated. They joined the crowd as it was opening, some soldiers had their guns poised to shoot down what came out. Of course what came out was a pink ball that bounced on the wall before floating in the air then a pink haired blue eyed girl came floating out of the pod with a happy expression on her face. _Why cant Kira just leave the pods be _Ryan wondered as he saw Kira help the girl get her feet on the metal floor.

"Oh my, its clear this isn't a ZAFT ship." The girl blurted out after looking around at everyone. _Now that is a stupid thing to say._ Ryan thought as the girl was taken off by a couple of soldiers followed by Natarle, Mwu and Murrue.

"Who in the world is she?" Ryan asked Arli as they walked out of the hangar.

"Her name is Lacus Clyne." She replied as though it were obvious.

"Siegel Clyne's daughter, wow things might get complicated then." Ryan said

"Not really she is my best friend." Arli blatantly said.

"Your full of surprises aren't you." Ryan said keeping in his shock.

"Yeah well, I think I'll visit Lacus, coming." Arli said

"No thanks that pink princess is probably too nice for her own good, I'll see ya later." Ryan said as he went towards the cafeteria while Arli went to see her friend. He grabbed his tray and sat on the edge of one table near the door, although other people came in he paid them no mind. Once done he then noticed Flay and Mir bickering.

"What's going on between them two?" Ryan turned to see Kira and Arli had entered.

"Basically Mir had asked Flay to take the pink princess food to her but she didn't want to and now it's like this." Ryan said humorously.

"Why do you keep calling her pink princess?" Arli asked while watching the two girls argue

"Because she looks like one she is your friend I thought you would've noticed." Ryan replied having then noticed that the 'pink princess' had entered. Everyone watched as he walked over to Flay and held out her.

"Stay away from why would I shake hands with someone like you!" Flay shouted out in protest backing away form the co-ordinator girl, who had a surprised look on her face.

"I don't want any of you co-ordinators acting friendly with me !" Flay shouted once more which changed the other girl's expression to a sadder one.

"Alright enough tantrum and shut your mouth before you upset anyone else today." Ryan said calmly walking in between the girls and picking up Lacus's tray and walking out giving the tray to Kira. "You take of that girl and get her back to her quarters alright." He then left before Kira could say anything to protest. He went up to the bridge to see if anything had happened.

"Anything interesting happened yet, captain." Ryan said as he leant on the top Murrue's chair, looking at the main screen.

"Well yes we have we have been in contact with the advanced forces and will be rendezvousing with them, and then we'll be heading for the 8th fleet." Murrue explained looking at Ryan.

"Captain are you sure you should be giving information like this to him?" Natarle spoke up from her seat, clearly annoyed.

"Take it easy I won't be doing anything with the information, apart form getting ready to leave." Ryan quickly said back.

"What?" Murrue asked Ryan with a curious look in her eye.

"Once this ship reaches the 8th fleet and the civilians are safe then Hydra and I don't need to be here anymore since my reason for staying here was to protect the civilians." Ryan explained.

"There's a message from the Montgomery." One of the crew said at the captain.

"What is it?" Murrue asked.

"We are in a combat situation with ZAFT rendezvous cancelled archangel is to retreat, end of message." The soldier read out aloud for everyone in the bridge to hear.

"They're nuts they can't win with mobile armours, Murrue its your call do we help or do we run?" Ryan said looking at Murrue with a serious look in his eyes.

"Even if we did run we may not escape, alright all hand level 1 battle stations the archangel will provide support for the advanced forces!" Murrue commanded. Ryan smiled as he left the bridge to get to the hangar. _She picked the harder option, she is one heck of a captain, for once a soldier gets my respect. _Ryan reached the hangar first and climbed into Hydra and went towards the catapult.

"Ryan we've got three GINN's and the Aegis, good luck." Mir said as Ryan was ready to launch.

"Thanks but I won't need it, Ryan, Hydra launching!" He said back as Hydra was sent into the battlefield.

"Kira, Arli, Mwu I've got a plan, Kira takes care of the Aegis while the rest of us take care of a GINN each got that." Ryan spoke out over the radio to the others who had launched.

"Yeah I've gotcha." Mwu said as his mobieus zero went towards the GINN attacking the Bernard ship.

"Ok then." Kira said as the Strike charged towards the ship attacking the law.

"That just leaves us with the ones attacking the Montgomery, Flay's father is also aboard the ship." Arli said as she charged towards one.

"I don't care really as long as this battle ends quickly." Ryan replied as Hydra began shooting the other GINN which repeatedly dodged it's shots, it then fired back with it's machine gun which Hydra dodged and then countered with the Gatling guns now mounted on its hip and was able to destroy it's leg.

"Hey Ryan my mobieus is damaged by that GINN and it's attacking Bernard, think you could take of it." Mwu said over the radio as he returned to the ship.

"Alright give me a minute." Hydra then fired it's shoulder claw cannons and the Gatling gun's separately which threw the GINN off and was eventually shot in the torso destroying it. _One down._ Hydra then charged to the other GINN which had enough time to severely damage the ship, Hydra rammed into the GINN before it finished the ship off, the GINN quickly regained balance and moved away from the Hydra. It then fired it's bazooka which Hydra easily dodged and shot the beam rifle at the GINN twice, the first hit the GINN in the leg destroying it and sending it back which made the second shot miss, and hit the Bernard making it explode.

"(laughing nervously)…Crap." Ryan said to himself "For once I didn't mean to destroy a ship, damn!" Hydra then pulled out it's beam sword in the left hand and sliced the GINN in half.

"Arli how are you doing." Ryan asked looking towards the other two ship noticing the Law was damaged.

"Not quite but don't worry I'll stop him from damaging the ship further." Arli replied the combat having sliced one of the GINN's arm off with one of it's beam sabres and then continued to attack with the GINN barely able to dodge. _Look like she's in control now where's Kira. _The strike and Aegis were away from the ships clashing briefly with one another before shooting each other again._ And they're even so he won't be attacking._

"Ryan the Vesalius is firing at the Montgomery." Mir spoke through the radio.

"What?!" Ryan shouted out Hydra turning to see the Vesalius closing in on the Montgomery and narrowly missing with it's cannons.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryan shouted out charging at the Montgomery and stopped in front of it.

"Ryan you'll get yourself killed get out of the way!" Arli cried out having finished off her opponent and seeing the Hydra about to take a hit form the cannons. Hydra remained in it's place with its shield on it's right shoulder, now on it's arm covering a small part of it's body, the lasers hit and Hydra was pushed back into the Montgomery. Seconds later a explosion swept over Hydra and smoked covered the suit and part of the ship. When the smoke cleared Hydra was in the same position with no damage but a red sphere covered it generating from the shield.

"EMF shielding gotta love it." Ryan spoke out triumph in his voice.

"Ryan are you okay." Arli said shocked at how the Hydra survived.

"Yep but the ship isn't I got rammed into it, some one tell them to evacuate quick I can't take that many hits." Ryan replied the Hydra now moving forward to get out of the dent in the ship while in the same position. The Vesalius fired again, and the same thing happened but the dent became larger as Hydra was pushed back again. _I can only take another hit before the EMF goes down. _Ryan thought as he removed Hydra form the dent again only to be put back in there by another shot from the cannons the red sphere now disappeared.

"Have they evacuated yet?" Ryan asked Mir through comms the Vesalius charging the fourth shot.

"No they haven't, we've got no confirmation." Mir replied worriedly. The Vesalius fired. Hydra dashed out of the way in time, but the shot went through the Montgomery leaving a hole in the middle and then exploded.

"Attention ZAFT forces this is the warship Archangel of the Earth Alliance Forces currently under the protective custody of this ship is Chairman's Siegel Clyne's daughter Lacus Clyne, this is by chance we came across her by a life pod we bought her aboard as a humanitarian gesture however if you continue to attack we will consider this an abandonment of your responsibility to protect miss Clyne we will then take matters in our own hands." Natarle spoke through all frequency's so everyone heard her speech.

"I think we better get back to the ship, this is definitely unexpected and a bit pathetic really." Ryan said to Arli both the Combat and Hydra heading towards the ship.

"I just hope Lacus is ok." Arli worriedly said

"Don't worry they won't do anything, it was their last resort other wise the ship would've gone down too." Ryan quickly said back as both mobile suits entered the ship. "They probably took her back to her quarters so maybe you should visit her."

"Yeah thanks." Arli left the Combat while Ryan remained in Hydra. _Things can only get worse now, I doubt it'll get better, and it looks like I ain't leaving yet._


	5. 8th Fleet

Chapter 5 up so R&R and enjoy!

When Ryan left the cockpit he saw Kira on his way out of the hangar

"Hey Kira wait up!" Ryan shouted running to Kira

"What is it?"

"Did you hear that about the girl, can you believe they did something like that?"

"Yeah, I don't think its fair for her to be threatened."

"Wonder if anyone escaped from the Montgomery?" Ryan then asked as they walked out of the hangar.

"Flay." Kira suddenly said and ran off.

"Hey Kira." Ryan ran after him, Kira stopped and walked into a room when Ryan caught up he saw Sai hugging Flay who was on the floor crying, Mir was also there.

"Sai I know it's a bad time but did anyone escape from Montgomery?" Ryan asked, Sai just shook his.

"Your liars!" Flay busted out giving Ryan and Kira a crazed look. "You said that you'd be there, so why didn't you protect my dad's ship" She continued sobbing all the while.

"Wait how am I a liar." Ryan stated not remembering saying anything like that to the girl.

"I gave her you word as well as mine and Arli's." Kira said his eyes on Flay.

"You what?!"

"You didn't make any serious attempt did you it's because you a co-ordinator too!" Flay shouted giving Kira a menacing look, Kira close to tears ran off.

"Kira!" Ryan shouted after him but he kept running.

"And you hate me so you didn't try either you freak!" Flay then shouted at Ryan giving him the same glare.

"Yeah I hate you but I tried and right now there's someone more deserving of my time then you." Ryan snapped back at Flay walking out and going down the corridor. He entered the room Lacus was in finding that Arli was still there and that the princess had that happy expression back that didn't take long.

"Oh hey Ryan I was just talking to Lacus about you." Arli said cheerfully.

"Yes she has told me quite a bit about you." Lacus happily said

"Oh did she now." Ryan said giving Arli a suspicious look, who just smiled.

"Yes about who you are and what you are like and you seem like a nice person." Lacus continued with a happy smile. I heard of happy go lucky but this is too much.

Well if that's you opinion, hey Arli do you by any chance have a picture of your old team?" Ryan asked Arli sitting on the lower bed in the room.

"Yeah but why?" Arli asked suspiciously.

"May I look at it?" Ryan asked, Arli gave him the photo he looked at each three people he didn't know and…

"Nicol!" Ryan shouted out as he recognised the green haired boy in the photo.

"Wait you know Nicol?" Arli asked now curious as was Lacus.

"Yeah part of my life before the war I lived in the PLANTS and during my stay I met Nicol and we quickly became friends, he was the only one that I told about what I am and he didn't tell anyone and treated me like a friend after. Of course once it did come out I didn't see him again, until now in the Blitz." Ryan explained still looking at the picture.

"So you were like best friends?" Arli then asked

"Yeah, well I've been here long enough I think I need to rest, see ya." Ryan said as he went to the door.

"Actually Ryan Murrue wanted to see you." Arli quickly said before he left.

"Ok, thanks." Ryan said as left and made his way to the bridge. When he entered he noticed it was empty apart from Mwu, Natarle and Murrue.

"So what did you want me for Captain?" Ryan asked standing in front of all three of them.

"We wanted to talk to you privately." Murrue stated "So that's why the crew aren't here."

"Fair enough, what about?"

"It's about you shooting down the Bernard ship and killing Admiral Garcia." Mwu said looking at Ryan with a serious look.

"Oh that, well Bernard was a complete accident when I was trying to shoot down a GINN, but Garcia yeah I did that on purpose." Ryan explained leaning back casually on one of the chairs.

"And why did you kill Admiral Garcia?" Murrue asked Ryan giving her serious look.

"Because he is a bastard and deserved it." Ryan bluntly said

"And you think that an acceptable reason?" Natarle snapped at Ryan giving him a glare.

"Oh so you want a good reason Ensign, how about that I killed him because he was one of those people who gave the 'ok' with getting rid of my family, is that a good enough reason!" Ryan shouted at all three of them his eyes filled with rage.

"Sorry kid we didn't know." Mwu said apologetically

"How would you and don't call me kid Mwu." Ryan snapped back.

"But still do you realise the consequences for your actions." Natarle calmly said

"Do you really think I care I've been doing this sought of thing for months!" Ryan shouted out now glaring at Natarle who flinched.

"So you are that 'angel of vengeance' that soldiers have been talking about." Mwu said curiously.

"Angel of Vengeance?" Murrue asked looking at the lieutenant.

"Yeah remember when he said he was attacking ZAFT and Earth forces they started calling the guy and the mobile suit the angel of vengeance, so by the looks of it we've got a ZAFT pilot now earth forces dragon of space, Arli, and the angel of vengeance." Mwu explained.

"I am not with the Earth forces." Ryan coldly said to Mwu

"We know but you are welcome to join as part of the ship's crew like Arli has done, and I would like to thank you for helping us." Murrue her expression turning to a kinder one.

"Thanks but I doubt I'll take you up on that offer, as like I said I'm defending the civilians so once they're gone I've got nothing to stay for." Ryan said calmly his expression turning lighter.

"Oh yeah what about Arli, Kira and the others?" Mwu asked

"Well yeah but I rather not, not until I get the others that got rid of my family, until then earth forces and ZAFT are my enemy." Ryan said thinking about what Mwu said.

"And who are they ?" Murrue asked, concerned.

"I only know one more, the blue cosmos leader Muruta Azrael." Ryan said his eyes narrowing.

"Good luck with that not even the great assassin the dragon of space could kill him, apparently." Mwu said humorously.

"Don't worry, are we done now I would like to go." Ryan said looking away from them.

"Alright then, don't worry you'll won't be charged with anything." Murrue said calmly. Ryan headed to the door and walked out and headed for the hangar. He checked on Hydra once he got there updating anything he needed to update, then he noticed Kira and Arli in their pilot suits along with Lacus who was also in a space along with Mir and Sai were heading towards the Strike, Ryan easily beat them there before they noticed.

"So where are we going then?" Ryan asked curiously looking at them all as he stood in front of the Strike's cockpit.

"Ryan move please we're getting Lacus out of here." Arli said moving towards Ryan.

"That's obvious enough but why and not because she was used as a hostage, they had no choice." Ryan said not moving from his position.

"I'll tell you later so please just pretend you didn't see us." Arli pleaded staring Ryan right in the eyes.

"You know this is stupid, but I trust you will tell me the reason so hurry and get her out of here." Ryan said smiling as he floated out of the way, Kira, Lacus and Arli entered the Strike and the mobile suit walked towards the catapult.

"Mir, Sai lets move quick." Ryan said as he moved away the two following him. "Are they coming back?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Kira promised us and Arli is with the Earth Forces so she is coming back." Sai said looking at where the Strike was as it had launched out.

"Alright you two leave the hangar now before your caught." Ryan said seeing some of the staff below

"Right." They both replied as they quietly left. Ryan looked down as he saw Mwu getting into his Mobieus zero, preparing for launch. He knows that it won't be easy.

Ryan waited until the Mobieus launched, but for it to return with the Strike shortly afterwards. He saw both Arli and Kira follow Mwu out of the hangar, Ryan silently followed. Must be in trouble well Arli probably since I think civilians can't be punished unless it changed then good-bye Kira. He thought with a slight smirk at the end but followed until they entered a room. Now lets see what happens. Sai and Mir came by not long after.

"Where is Kira and Arli?" Mir asked worriedly

"In there having a trial probably, lets just hope they don't get into too much trouble." Ryan said looking at the two.

"Well we did Murdoch got us and now we've got clean up for a week." Sai said giving a humorous look.

"You got caught, unlucky I was sensible enough to get out of there and no one saw me." the door then opened with Kira and Arli leaving, followed by Mwu and Natarle.

"And the verdict was?" Ryan asked with interest.

"They're not punishing us." Kira replied relief in his voice.

"Maybe because of our great piloting skills." Arli said happily, as if it was the answer.

"Yeah right I'm the best mobile suit pilot here I could easily take care of the ship on my own." Ryan said smirking

"No your not, me and Kira could beat you." Arli said smirking back

"Lets hope we never have to find out." Ryan quickly said back before walking off, leaving confused faces. _What to do, I wish something would happen. _Ryan thought as he continued walking through the corridors, he got his wish as the sirens started blaring off. _Well anything but that._ He headed for the hangar, after putting on his pilot suit and went into Hydra's cockpit.

"Ryan your up against the Buster, the Duel and the Blitz." Mir informed.

"Ok then, Ryan, Hydra launching!" Hydra catapulted out with phase shift activated and advanced towards the three mobile suits, not waiting for the others. Hydra fired a barrage from the Gatling guns causing the three suits to separate and then it's beam sword and charged towards the Duel clashing beam sword with beam sabre and then broke apart as the Buster fired a shot form it's beam cannons, the Blitz firing it's own beam rifle shots and as was the Duel causing Hydra to be evading all the shots and blocking some with the shield. Two beam shots raced past Hydra and hit the Buster and Duel, followed by the Strike and Combat with the mobieus coming from the side and exchanging shots with Buster. Hydra slamed in to Blitz moving both away from the other suits, Blitz then repeatedly slashed at the Hydra who dodged then slashed with it's own sword.

"Nicol stop!" Ryan shouted out over the radio to the Blitz.

"What?!" Both suits broke apart neither suit moving "Who are you?" Nicol asked confused.

"Nicol it's me Ryan." He replied his face showing on one of Nicols screens

"It is but how?" Nicol said shock and happiness in his voice.

"Its complicated but for a few months now I've been attacking ZAFT and earth forces bases." Ryan reluctantly said

"So you're the angel of vengeance, but why help he Earth Forces?" Nicol demanded

"I'm not there are civilians on that ship from Heliopolis so until they're safe I've got no choice." Ryan replied seriously.

"I see, but my orders are to take down that ship Ryan, I'm sorry but I have to although now I know your alive I'd rather not fight you." Nicol said that uncanny kindness in his eyes, before quickly being replaced with determination as the Blitz disappeared from sight and Hydra's scanners. Damn, the Mirage Colloid. Hydra turned and try to see if it appeared again, he saw it appear briefly as it blocked fire from the archangel before disappearing again. Hydra rushed to the Archangel although it now had a barrage of missiles and bullets up so it had to dodge as well, Ryan saw the Blitz appear again and raced towards it before it reached it was hit by the archangels barrage and was knocked back away form the Blitz as it headed for the ship and landed beside the bridge Ok enough is enough Hydra regained balance and was about to head of to the Blitz again which was shooting the Archangel near the bridge, the Strike then flew past the Hydra quickly followed by the Duel ignoring the Hydra. Ryan watched as the Strike slashed the Blitz with it's beam sabre which it dodged and quickly attacked again with a knee strike to the head making fall back from the ship, then it countered the Duel's slash with a stab from the armor Schneider to the side of the cockpit, the three G-weapons quickly retreated.

"Kira that was incredible, your…no your more then that your unbelievable." Mwu complimented to Kira.

"Oh please that type of manoeuvre is easy to perform, but Kira that was unlike you what happened." Ryan quickly stated.

"What about Yzak is he ok?" Arli asked worriedly the Combat now landed beside the Strike as was the Hydra the Mobeius floating above.

"Don't worry I didn't hit the cockpit directly so he should be ok." Kira replied reassuringly.

"By the looks of it we have reached the 8th fleet." Mwu said the mobile armour docking into the hangar. The three suits did the same. Finally my little mission is coming to the end, soon I will have no reason to stay. A image of the people he had met on the Archangel came into his head and the ones he made friends with, Kira, Sai, Mir, Tolle, Kuzzey…Arli. Guess if I meet them again and they are still on this ship…I'll have to kill them. Ryan then left the cockpit and caught up to the others who were with Mwu.

"Hey Ryan I just told these two that Admiral Halberton is paying us a personal visit so I'm hoping you'll stick around so I can introduce you with Arli since you are the best pilot, aside form Kira." Mwu said with a sly smirk at the end.

"Whatever I don't go until the civilians are safe so I might as well, and I can beat Kira easily anytime so I'm the best pilot." Ryan said back not being called 2nd best a compliment.

"Ok but he'll be here any minute so we have to get everyone else here so you are going to wait." Mwu said back apologetically knowing Ryan wasn't going to like it, he was right as Ryan narrowed his eyes at him, Mwu just managed a small smile before walking off to the Mobieus.

"So was you able to talk with Nicol?" Arli asked suddenly as Kira followed Mwu.

"Didn't go too well, but I think he is quite happy with me being alive." Ryan replied smiling a little.

"Well I guess that is good but did he try to fight you?"

"No he tried to avoid me and go for the Archangel, as always."

"Do you think they'll attack again?" Arli asked slightly concerned.

"Only if they get reinforcements, even four G-weapons will have trouble taking down an entire fleet like this one." Ryan said reassuringly

"Could you?" Arli asked

"Easily." Ryan replied quickly winking "If I wanted to."

"Hey you two the Admirals here so get in line!" Mwu shouted out across the hangar as a small shuttle entered the hangar, Ryan and Arli were placed at the end of the line where Kira and the others slightly distanced off for Mwu 'special introduction'.

"I knew we were his favourites." Arli joked as the Admiral was talking to the ones from Heliopolis, Ryan just quickly smiled at her and turned back round as the Admiral approached.

"Admiral Halberton this is the two pilots that have helped us to get this far along with Kira, Arli who has joined the Earth Forces and Ryan." Mwu introduced professionally to Halberton.

"I checked your records and was surprised to see the angel of vengeance assisting this ship and the dragon of space, although I am curious as why you have the same nick name as the legendary assassin." Halberton said to the two showing a kind expression.

"Well during my training I was a good shot and we used the name to scare the enemy, but once they found out it wasn't him the name just stuck with me." Arli explained looking at the Admiral directly in the eyes, Admiral then turned to face Ryan with the same expression.

"I only helped this ship because of the civilians on board, nothing else." Ryan coldly said to the Admiral not returning his kind expression.

"I can assure I was one who opted for your families…execution, and I don't blame you for attacking our bases. Now Arli since you have joined the Earth forces your rank is Ensign for your deeds, as for you Ryan if you wished to join then you would instantly receive the rank of Lieutenant junior grade and will remain on this ship." Admiral Halberton kindly said, surprising Arli a little with the rank.

"I must admit I am tempted by that offer but I'd rather not, but what of the ranks of Murrue, Mwu and Natarle, out of interest." Ryan said not as coldly and softening his expression a little.

"Well Murrue and Mwu have reached Lieutenant Commander, where as Natarle has reached Lieutenant junior grade." Halberton replied, receiving a very small smile form Ryan.

"Sir." A soldier behind said to get his attention.

"Yes I know, well I hope I can speak to you all later." Halberton said before going off with the other officers and soldiers. Ryan immediately walked away and entered Hydra to finish adjustments to prepare for re-entry.

"Hey Ryan why don't you join, I think we're going to Earth too." Arli interrupted Ryan suddenly form his work, although he didn't look up.

"No, besides you should see if Kira and the others are joining or not since they are still civilians." Ryan said while still working, getting a huff from Arli and walking off, leaving Ryan in peace again, making sure the cooling systems would work until he has landed as the drop would cause a lot of energy from the phase shift to be used, and if they didn't work he'd get cooked and served in seconds. Once the work was done he left the cockpit and saw the Admiral's shuttle was not in the hangar, shrugging Ryan started walked off to get something to eat, he was stopped by Murrue who was standing near the Hydra looking at it then noticed Ryan and turned to face him with a warm expression.

"I didn't want to disturb you from your work so I waited until you were done." Murrue explained

"What do you want?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Well I just wanted to thank you on helping us out, I know it was for the civilians but you have helped us out a lot and I hope you achieve your goals, and maybe we'll meet again someday." Murrue said holding out her hand.

"A pleasure, captain, although if we do meet again we may be enemies and I won't hesitate to shoot you down." Ryan said shaking Murrue's hand.

"Then neither will we." Murrue firmly said

"You know you are one of the few soldiers who have gained my respect, Murrue."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." the sirens then started blaring off. "Well looks like this is good-bye."

"Sure is, let me launch, before I descend I'll help you out one more time." Ryan said smiling, Murrue smiled back and took off for the bridge as Ryan got in to Hydra and prepared for launch.

"Ryan there are approximately twelve GINNS and the four G-weapons, guess we'll see you around." Mir said as Hydra was ready to launch.

"So you guys stayed, I don't know why but now isn't the time, Ryan, Hydra launching!" Hydra launched rushing past Halberton's ship and several others until he saw some of the GINN's attacking mobile armours.

"Hey you GINN pilots your so pathetic that you can hardly beat a simple mobile armour!" Ryan shouted out to the GINNs trying to catch their attention, it worked 5 GINNs forgot their targets and charged towards Hydra firing with machine guns and bazookas, Hydra dodged them all while returning fire with the shoulder claw cannons which hit two of the GINN's in the torso exploding while the other 3 dodged, Hydra quickly charged and slashed 2 with the beam swords in half exploding behind it and then shooting down the last with the cannons. This caught the attention of 3 more GINNs that sped towards the gundam. Lets try this. Hydra's chest opened up and multiple beam shots fired out in rapid succession hitting all 3 GINN caught off guard and were destroyed. The chest closed back up and Ryan saw the four G-weapons taking down ships and mobile armours, the Duel and Buster advancing to the rear. That Duel looks different, oh well nothing to worry about I'll deal with the other two. Hydra rushed towards the Aegis and Blitz firing it's beam rifle forcing them to halt their attacking and avoid getting hit. Hydra rammed into the Aegis knocking it off balance, hen beam clashed with the Blitz.

"Why are you helping the Earth Forces?" Nicol asked as they broke apart.

"Well, you can hardly call it a fair fight." Ryan jokingly said back.

"You never change." The two clashed again briefly before the Aegis rejoined and began shooting Hydra with it's beam rifle and slashing with it's wrist beam sabre, 2 more GINNs joined in the fight staying at long range shooting with machine guns, Hydra was now blocking beam shots and sabres and dodging fire barely having a chance to attack back at any of the suits. Ryan got a quick chance to see the metal house in battle with one of the ZAFT ships, the remaining two GINNs were still fighting mobile armours, not much of the fleet had been destroyed, he also saw the Archangel heading to Earth and the Combat and Strike fighting Buster and the Duel and the Civilian ship crossing paths with them. _NO_ He forgot the fight and Hydra busted towards the battle ignoring the shots barely missing it by retreating units of the GINNs, Hydra raced past the Buster as it was caught in the gravity as the Combat returned to the ship in time, the Strike was still fighting the Duel, the ship now between them, the Duel then started shooting the shuttle the Strike reaching out for it, Hydra rammed into the Duel, but not before it fired a shot that caused for the shuttle to explode. Ryan saw the Strike trying to re-enter on it's own forcing the ship to move off course so the Strike could land on the ship, the Duel took it's chance to fire missiles at the Hydra as Ryan was distracted hurtling it away from it. Before Ryan blacked out one thought ran through his head.

_I failed…again._


	6. Hyper Hydra

**Chapter 6 now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or favourite this story so far, if you think I might need to change something then just say. (Just don't be too harsh please)**

Ryan woke up to see he had landed on Earth but in a desert. _I was hoping for the sea or a garden at the least but a desert, welcome to Africa. _Ryan's expression then turned to one of rage and anger _That pilot of the Duel if I ever see it again I'll destroy it and the pilot till there is nothing left! _Ryan calmed himself down a little and turned on the main systems and started to move _Better not fly with it being the middle of the day. _Hydra walked through the desert the Earth terrain and combat OS active so it didn't lose balance. After moving for 15 minutes Ryan spotted 3 BuCUEs heading in the same direction, one of them spotted Hydra.

"Commander look over there." The soldier in the BuCUE that had noticed Hydra told the BuCUE up front.

"Well what do we have here, looks like one of them G-weapons, lets capture it for Commander Waltfeld, he should more pleased since we just finished our mission."

"You are not taking my mobile suit." Ryan communicated to the soldiers. "Besides what was this mission?"

"Well we just had to take care of some insurgents that's all although we were able to take down a few naturals along the way." The leader replied the other two laughing at his comment.

"Were they part of the insurgence or innocent?"

"Of course they were innocent but a natural is a natural so we got rid of them." He replied smirking and his BuCUE and the others having turned to look at Hydra.

"You monsters, you'll regret that!" Ryan cried out trying to turn on the phase shift but it had used up too much power in the descent. _Shit._

"Oh so a fight, lets get him boys." The three BuCUEs charged at Hydra who wasn't moving. _No choice then. _H.Y.D.R.A appeared on the screen Hyper weaponrY Destroyer Nuclear A??, Hyper then turned from black to red, Ryan entered a combination and Hydra colour changed from the dull grey to a blood red colour for the parts that were normally black, and crimson red for the parts normally white, and now had bright red markings and it's eyes were now blood red, it's hyper form.

"Now DIE!" Ryan screamed out as Hydra charged at increased speed and tackled the lead BuCUE and quickly stopped leaving it toppling into the sand, the other BuCUEs turned and fired missiles at it, only for Hydra to dodge easily at each one, a whip came out of Hydra's wrist as the last missile missed (similar to Epyon's) and extended to wrap around the head of one of the BuCUE's and swung it around and crashed into the other both slamming onto the sand, one part of the leg armour opened up and a buster rifle came out and Hydra grabbed it and shot at the BuCUEs destroying them both.

"No, you'll pay wait till the desert tiger hears about this!" The leader cried out as his BuCUE started to retreat.

"I don't think so." Ryan coldly and evilly said as a second rifle came out from the left side and without turning, Hydra grabbed the rifle put it over it's shoulder and fired hitting the BuCUE in the centre of the torso and exploding, a scream coming a second before the explosion. The rifles were put back into the armour and the whip retracted back into the wrist.

"Where is the next target." Ryan said as Hydra turned and dashed at high speed on it's previous course the armour gleaming in the sun. Before sunset Hydra stopped as Ryan noticed the Archangel on the desert sand. Hydra's shoulder cannons rose and started firing at the ship hitting in random spots, the hatch quickly opened and the Combat flew out and landed on it's feet without falling. _So she updated it that won't help __against me._ Hydra drew one of it's beam swords now red and it's length had increased, he charged at the Combat and slashed it, Combat barely dodged the attack and tried to counter with it's own strike from it's beam sabre but Hydra quickly slashed again and the two were locked in a beam clash.

"Give up you won't win against me." Ryan coldly said to Arli

"Ryan why are you attacking us?" Arli pleaded to Ryan as she appeared on one of his screens. "Ryan your eyes they're completely blank."

"Just shut up!" Hydra pushed back Combat knocking it off balance and prepared to finish it when Hydra got shot in the back. "Who the?"

"Arli get out of there I'll deal with Ryan." Kira said as the Strike landed from it's launch.

"Took your time Kira." Ryan said humorously

"He had a fever from the descent but he's better now and he has updated the Strike for ground combat so you are the one who should give up." Arli explained the Combat jumping to the Strike's side. _Unlikely._ Hydra drew it's second beam sword and positioned itself to attack, as did the Combat and Strike, the sun no longer in view as darkness fell over the desert. The three suits charged at the same time, but before they clashed Hydra jumped and kicked both suits in the head and landed, the Strike first to recover and dashed towards Hydra swinging it's sabre. Hydra blocked with it's swords and kicked the Strike back, the shoulder cannons, Gatling guns and the chest beam cannons positioned themselves to shoot them down from a barrage of fire.

"And just to be sure." Ryan said as Hydra placed the beam swords back on it's hips and took out both buster rifles and pointed them at the G-weapons. "Once you two..are…done…I'll…finish that ship." Ryan struggled to say as he was breathing heavily _Damn must have caught a fever myself, of all times, cooling systems mustn't have worked properly. _

"Arli I think Ryan has caught a fever." Kira stated

"Yeah, but have you seen his eyes they are completely white and all I could see was rage and hatred there was nothing else." Arli said back concerned about Ryan, just then missiles struck Hydra and it fell to the ground as combat helicopters and 5 BuCUEs entered the battle attacking Strike and Combat. Ryan's eyes turned back to being Blue and Green as Hydra was knocked down.

"What happened, must've gone berserker when I activated Hyper, can't believe I let myself get out of control." Ryan then noticed Combat and Strike struggling to fight the BuCUEs and helicopters. "I hope you two aren't thinking of giving up to BuCUEs." Ryan said as Hydra stood back up.

"Ryan…are you ok?" Arli asked suspiciously the Combat fending off a BuCUE.

"No my head hurts and I got a damn fever, and I went and attacked you, sorry I lost control of myself so let me make it up to you." Ryan replied Hydra jumped above the helicopters and fired both rifles destroying most of the copters, the rest retreated. _Now for…_Ryan saw that 3 BuCUEs had been destroyed and the other two were firing rail guns at Strike and Combat stopping them from attacking. Hydra landed then fired it's Gatling guns, shoulder cannons and beam cannons from behind finishing off the other two, the weapons went back to their positions and the rifles went back into the armour.

"Ryan you do realise that we were about to helped by resistance fighters." Kira said as Hydra walked up to the other two, Ryan just noticed some jeeps below.

"Oh well you had my help, besides what could they do to destroy BuCUEs." Ryan stated confidently.

"They had traps." Kira said back surprising Ryan a little. The sun was starting to rise over the desert signifying a new day the rays sparkling off the three suits.

"I…should get going now." Ryan said as Hydra turned to leave changing back to a dull grey colour.

"Wait Ryan please don't leave we could use your help, besides your not well are you?" Arli burst out.

"…Alright…I'll stay." Ryan said reluctantly the fever starting to take it's toll, from the battle.

"So your joining the Earth forces?" Kira spoke up

"Why… do you people… insist that I join?" asked Ryan irritated

"Well you are getting a good rank by joining and you do know everyone on the ship." Arli pointed out happily.

"Ok fine I will…I'll speak to Murrue about it later." Ryan said back "Kira what made you stay on the ship?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Well because everyone else was staying so I couldn't abandon them, besides Flay had convinced them to stay." Kira replied nervously.

"Yeah you should've heard her speech, coming from her it wasn't that bad." Arli added in.

"I don't like that girl she disgusts me." Ryan calmly said mainly to Kira

"You shouldn't talk about her in that way." Kira protested quickly.

"Oh come on Kira she is completely anti-coordinator and thinks I'm a freak how can I not talk about her like that?" Ryan asked rhetorically a bit surprised that Kira was defending her.

"Um don't you think we should get out of our mobile suits?" Arli asked, Ryan noticed what she meant as the resistance had gathered near the ship.

"Yeah we should don't want to cause a commotion." Ryan agreed turning off the main power, and exiting the cockpit, Arli and Kira following suit. Ryan saw that Murrue and Mwu were with the group talking. Ryan took off his helmet as did Kira and Arli and as they did the resistance started murmuring to each other. A girl with blonde hair broke form the crowd and started walking to Kira, Ryan took no noticed and kept walking until.

"Let go of me you jerk!" Ryan turned quick enough to see the girl had slapped Kira in the face, Ryan barely managed to hold back a laugh, the girl then walked off and rejoined the group. Ryan approached Murrue and Mwu.

"I think we will need to talk while we follow the 'desert dawn'." Murrue firmly said, Ryan nodded and quickly went back to Hydra to put it in the Archangels hangar, Ryan then made his way to the bridge without looking at anyone. He entered the bridge and stood before the captain, as before the rest of the crew were not on the bridge.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Murrue asked firmly, Ryan nodded "So you must know what I am going to ask, why did you attack the ship, then help us?"

"And why was your mobile suit different while your at it." Mwu cut in.

"…When I landed I encountered BuCUEs and my phase shift had no power so I activated it's more powerful form the Hyper form which use Hydra's sixty-five percent of Hydra's power compared to the thirty-two percent to the one you have seen, this can also change me depending on my emotions since my current ones were negative I went into a berserker as it is called, guess I couldn't determine who my allies or enemies were, although once that other group attacked I came back under control, I'm sorry if I had killed anyone or have damaged the ship badly." Ryan explained trying not to breathe heavily.

"Well it does make sense, although I am a little surprised you're a berserker." Mwu said

"What exactly is a berserker?" Natarle asked which surprised Ryan a little.

"A berserker is someone who is normally calm but when they go into battle they change into a ruthless fighting machine." Mwu answered

"Alright then I'll let you off Ryan now you may-" Murrue started

"Actually I was wondering if I could join the Earth forces, under your command captain." Ryan quickly said, surprising all three

"Alright then I think it would be in our best interests, I do believe Admiral Halberton offered you the rank of Lieutenant junior grade." Murrue stated to which Ryan nodded "Very well welcome aboard Lieutenant." Murrue saluted as did Ryan

"Well this makes things more interesting." Mwu said happily.

"But remember that you are now under military law so please behave appropriately." Natarle said to Ryan

"Don't worry besides I may need your advice on how to do my duty as Lieutenant since we are of the same rank." Ryan said back seeing the surprise on Natarle's face as he said it.

"That might have to wait by the looks of it we're at their base." Mwu cut in looking at the main screen.

"Well guess I'll go, so the crew can come in I guess, Captain." Ryan said saluting before leaving the bridge, as he left he breathed heavily and could fell his body heating up. _guess trying to hide a fever isn't good for health but I really can't afford to rest._ Ryan went to the hangar to take his mind of the fever.

"Hey kid we just got word your our latest soldier, anyway we need you to use your mobile suit to cover the ship." Murdoch said as Ryan entered.

"Fine but chief Murdoch I believe it is an offence to call an officer who is higher rank then you 'kid'." Ryan replied with a smirk walking over to Hydra.

"So you're an ensign as well?" Murdoch asked.

"No I'm a junior grade Lieutenant." Ryan said over his shoulder, leaving a stunned Murdoch and any other crew who had heard it. Hydra launched off the ship and saw Strike and Combat already putting the cover on.

"Came to help then, but shouldn't you be resting?" Arli said as Hydra grabbed a piece of the cover.

"I'll be fine I don't need rest it's just a small fever." Ryan replied

"You need to rest or it'll get worse."

"I said I'll be fine." Ryan snapped back ending the conversation and finishing their task in silence. Once done the 3 Gundams stood near each other on a hill overlooking the resistances encampment and the Archangel, Kira and Arli were sitting on a boulder, Ryan leaning on a rock with his eyes looking up into the sky, he looked down to see the girl who had slapped Kira earlier was walking towards them.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean to…well I guess I did but it was just spur of the moment." The girl said to Kira once she had stopped.

"Hey its ok." Kira said back kindly

"So you mind telling us who you are?" Ryan asked walking towards the others

"Why would you need to know?" the girl said back

"If I'm going to help I would like to know who I'm helping."

"Fine my name is Cagalli."

"Cagalli?"

"Cagalli Yula that good enough for you?" Cagalli snapped

"…Guess it'll suffice for now, I'm Ryan and the other two can introduce themselves." Ryan finished walking away to put Hydra back in the hangar, once Hydra was in Ryan didn't rush to get out as he was holding his head in his hand and could feel the heat had risen, he leant back in his chair _This isn't good but I can't afford to rest, if we are up against the Desert Tiger then they could attack anytime. _Ryan saw the Strike and Combat enter the hangar, Ryan got out of the cockpit and waited for Arli to get out of Combat.

"Did you do your mind reading?" Ryan asked

"Sure did and we can trust her, and she sure is hiding something." Arli replied

"Care to tell what that is?"

"Now that would spoil the surprise." Arli teased walking off

"I don't like surprises." Ryan said back quickly.

"Oh well you'll have to wait, and can you please rest." Arli ended with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Ryan lied having made the mistake of looking Arli in the eyes.

"Ok then if you say so." Arli said and walked out of the hangar. _Guess I got lucky and didn't see if I was lying, maybe now would be a good time to finish that job on Hydra I was doing, hopefully it will come in handy and there's that other thing…_His thought trailed off as he re-entered Hydra and began typing quickly on the keyboard as numerous images appeared on screen, mainly a stored blue print of Hydra. Once he had worked for a while he left the cockpit once again and walked along the corridors of the ship and could feel the fever getting worse, he cringed then heard raised voices from outside he ran to the noise and opened a door leading outside to see Sai on the sand staring at Kira who had his back to him Flay was next to him and Arli had a shocked and anger look on her face.

"Flays been kind to me she held me in her arms, no one else ever stops to think how I'm feeling, what's going through my mind during a battle!" Kira shouted out to Sai who kept staring, before anyone could do anything Ryan punched Kira square in the cheek sending him in the sand.

"How dare you say no one knows what your going through, Arli and I know exactly what your going through, in fact I know a lot more about it then you would ever know so don't you dare go shouting off about how you think no one cares about you because people do, a lot more then they care about me!" Ryan shouted at the stunned Kira who even for a co-ordinator had no time to react; an awkward silence passed before an alarm sounded off, Ryan cursed and quickly ran off back to the hangar _Looks like I get to try it out earlier then I thought. _he quickly changed in to his pilots uniform and entered Hydra, the hatch was still open so he launched out.

"Lets see if it works." Ryan quickly pressed a few buttons and before Hydra landed its legs folded into the leg armour and a burst of blue flame shot out lifting Hydra into the night sky and onwards to the rising black smoke _Alright it worked Hydra can now fly in the atmosphere._ It took mere minutes for Hydra to reach the burning town, the legs folded back out and landed easily.

"Lieutenant Ryan are there any survivors?" Murrue spoke out to Ryan

"Well I think that the entire lot of villagers survived." Ryan replied stunned by the crowd of people outside the village

"Commander La Flaga will be there in a few minutes do what you can to help." Murrue ordered.

"Okay Captain." Ryan then turned off communications. He stepped out of Hydra and looked around, to see most of the villagers were looking at him.

"Are there any…serious casualties?" Ryan asked

"Not one life has been lost, only some of the people have been injured." The chief replied stepping forward.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" Jeeps then pulled up and the men arrived, reuniting with their families, Cagalli also turned up.

"Well we were warned about the attack by the Desert Tiger's attack then fifth teen minutes later they attacked and burned down the buildings and supplies." The chief replied grimly.

"Well that was nice of him." Ryan said out-loud which caught the attention of everyone.

"Hey whats going on here?" Mwu suddenly appeared from the crowd and was beside Ryan.

"Your subordinate here thinks it's nice of the Desert Tiger to burn dwon the village and all the supplies!" Cagalli shouted although Ryan was unfazed.

"You missed my point I meant he was nice because he didn't kill anyone during the attack." Ryan calmly spoke back.

"That does sound generous of him." Mwu agreed only to receive death glares from Cagalli and some of the villagers.

"How can you say that the town is gone how do you think they'll survive!" Cagalli shouted again.

"You're an idiot aren't you, would you rather have the Tiger kill everyone in the village as well as burning it down, at least they have a chance of surviving because they are alive!" Ryan shouted back glaring at Cagalli who stepped back.

"Well we're not going to be the Tiger's lapdogs." One of the resistance fighters shouted out and started running to the jeep, followed by most of the others although Sahib tried to stop them to no avail, who ended up joining the pursuit, as well as Cagalli.

"They are all idiots, do they want to die and just leave more sorrow?" Ryan whispered, walking back to Hydra, knowing he would have to save them.

"Captain Ramias where are Kira and Arli?" Ryan asked as he put his helmet on and started up main systems.

"They are on their way to Tasel and there are some vehicles carrying supplies for the villagers." Murrue replied

"Tell them two to hurry and get to the resistance fighters they've gone after the Tiger."

"What?!"

"Can't explain I'm gonna try to stop them." Ryan closed the link and Hydra flew in the direction of the resistance. When he caught up it was morning and the battle had already begun, the BuCUE's were thrashing the resitance, Hydra folded it's legs back out and landed on one shooting it with it's beam rifle then jumped up as it exploded, 2 more turned and fired missiles rapidly at Hydra who dodged most of them and had to block the rest, one came up form behind and tackled it, Hydra losing it's balance _Argh come on why am I having so much trouble, is it the fever? _the BuCUEs continued firing missiles at Hydra who could only block and dodge until the Combat tackled one then shot it in the leg losing balance, the Strike then shot the other one in the torso, exploding.

"Thanks…for the save." Ryan struggled to say.

"We came as quick as we could." Kira said as the Strike narrowly missed a BuCUE with its beam sabre, where as Combat was facing two at once. Hydra rushed in and sliced with it's beam sword missing the BuCUE with it countering by ramming into it, knocking Hydra to the ground.

"Ryan are you ok?" Arli said as she saw Hydra fall.

"No I'm not." Ryan said back, the 3 BuCUE's then went into a formation and homed in on Hydra and Combat. _I've had enough they've killed enough now it's there turn. _Hydra then changed from black and white to blood red and crimson red, it then charged head on ignoring Stike and Combat, firing the shoulder cannons, the wolf like machimes split up, Hydra quickly brought out a buster rifle, turned round and shot one in the torso then shot another which dodged it and countered with missiles which Hydra easily dodged in Hyper form. The BuCUE's then turned and retreated Hydra turned grey shortly afterwards the buster rifle back in the armour.

"Ryan are you ok…Ryan?!" Arli shouted worriedly as there was no reply.

"…I'm ok just need…to…rest." Ryan replied before passing out.

**Just a quick note the buster rifles are the ones that Wing Zero Custom use but are no where near as powerful (they can't blow up a colony) but can do serious damage to mobile suits.That's it so R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright chapter 7 now up. Just to clear up from last chapter the A?? is a little surprise for later in the story, my character knows what it is but doesn't know how to use it, of course you may guess what it stands for.**

Ryan awoke to find he was no longer in his Gundams cockpit, instead he was in the infirmary, he sat up and looked around, no one was in.

"I see you are awake." The doctor said as he walked into the room

"How long have I been out for?" Ryan asked quickly, the doctor sat down on a chair near a desk.

"Two days Lieutenant." He replied back bluntly

"What?! Has anything happened?" Ryan spoke out loudly

"No the ship hasn't been attacked for the time you have been out so there is nothing to worry about."

"And everyone else?"

"Have been fine, you have been visited quite a few times, even by Commander La Flaga, and mostly by Ensign Elthsman."

"Really?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes she has visited you the most often and would wait for quite a while before leaving, of course Ensign Yamato and your other friends have visited."

"Never realised I was so popular." Ryan joked, before yawning "Think I still need some sleep." He finished flatly.

"Well I hear that Kira and Arli are heading into town tomorrow, maybe if your well enough you could also go." The doctor said kindly as he rose from the chair and left, Ryan rested his head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep. Ryan dreamt a dream he had many times before, it was about his previous life, reliving all the times before he lost everything he cared about, then for the first time the first the dream suddenly changed, Ryan found himself in Hydra's cockpit and on his screen facing him was a mobile suit, a mobile suit with wings of a devil, black and dark red and the rest of it …

"(huff)…What was that?" Ryan eyes had shot opened and sat bolt right up, panting

"Ryan, are you ok?" Ryan turned his head to see Arli was sitting on a chair beside his bed, concern in her voice.

"Arli…I'm ok just a nightmare." Ryan replied looking away from her

"Well it was just that I was worried, you had been out for two days." Arli said back, making Ryan turn back towards her.

"I know but I am feeling better, how have things been holding up?" Ryan asked changing the subject quickly.

"Well you'd be surprised how many of the crew are worried aout you, guess its because your our second best pilot." Arli replied happily

"Second best…who's better then me?"

"Me of course." Arli replied smiling

"Everyone knows I'm the best pilot." Ryan said smiling

"Only because of your Gundam."

"Actually the pilot is only as good as the suit, and the suit is only as good as the pilot, so I am the best." Ryan explained, smirking as he saw the confused look on Arli's face which she quickly hid.

"Anyway were going into town today, think you're ok to come?" Arli asked

"Well I am not going to stay in bed for another day, might as well." Ryan replied, getting out of bed and realising he was still in his pilots suit "Once I get out of his." Ryan said sighing, he took off his pilots suit to show his t-shirt and jeans, he then followed Arli out leaving his pilot suit on the bed. They walked out of the ship, Arli led Ryan to a jeep with Kira, Cagalli, Sahib and Kisaka along with Natarle already in.

"Why is Natarle going?" Ryan asked Arli, a little annoyed

"Because she is going with the Desert Dawn to get ammunition." Arli replied they both entered the jeep.

"Feeling any better?" Natarle asked Ryan kindly, for once.

"Just fine Lieutenant." Ryan replied as the jeep moved and they made their way to the town, no one said a word. When they arrived Cagalli, Kira, Ryan and Arli got off the jeep then it left.

"So what are we here for?" Ryan asked looking around

"Shopping!" Arli cried out happily

"Funny how you left that out." Ryan complained, Kira chuckled quietly

"Stop complaining so we can get a move on." Cagalli said as she started walking off

"Why did I have to get up today." Ryan said as he followed the others. They spent hours buying stuff, Kira and Ryan having to carry the bags as the girls walked from one stall to the next

"I should be checking on my gundam not shopping." Ryan complained when the girls were out of earshot.

"Ah come on its not that bad, a good break doesn't hurt." Kira said reassuringly

"Says the guy who carrying less weight then I am." Ryan said back, both laughed briefly. Soon after they stopped at a café and Kira and Ryan quickly sat down on a table dropping the bags underneath the table, Arli and Ryan were sat between Kira and Cagalli.

"What is this?" Ryan asked as four plates of food were placed on the table

"Haven't you had a donor kebab before try it, tastes better with chilli sauce." Cagalli said

"I think I'll pass on this." Ryan said pushing the plate away.

"Look just some chilli sauce on that and-" Cagalli started

"Hold on there don't force your bad habits on these guys." A man interrupted wearing a red and yellow shirt with jeans and a hat and sunglasses.

"And you are?" Ryan asked looking at the man with a suspicous look

"Just a guy who knows his food everyone knows you should put yogurt sauce on donor kebabs." The man replied handing Ryan the yogurt sauce, who just passed it to Kira.

"I don't eat kebabs." Ryan sternly said

"It's a sin to put chilli sauce on a kebab, but to not even eat one is a worse sin." The man complained

"Listen, you can't just come over and tell people how to eat!" Cagalli shouted at him, Ryan sighed and looked up and saw someone with a sniper rifle pointing at their table, Ryan silently pulled out his gun and readied it to fire.

"Arli look on the roof." Ryan whispered while Cagalli and the man argued, Arli did and saw the same thing.

"Got it." She whispered back and was about to get her gun strapped on her ankle when-

"Hit the dirt!" The glassed man shouted and kicked the table over their heads, Kira lunged forward to help Cagalli while Ryan and Arli started shooting, when other people with guns came out.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!" One of them shouted, Ryan immediately shot him in the chest. _Bastard_. Quickly others came out who looked like ZAFT soldiers and started shooting at the Blue Cosmos members, Ryan saw one from behind and was about to shoot when a gun had hit him in the head followed by Kira kicking him in the chin, knocking him unconscious.

"Kira a gun is used to shoot people not to be thrown." Ryan said to Kira as he walked over and shot the unconscious man in the heart, Kira winced.

"Did you have to do that?" Kira asked

"Kira sometimes if you don't get rid of your enemy they'll come back to haunt you, remember that." Ryan said calmly, he turned to see that Arli and Cagalli were covered in sauce, and the man had taken off his glasses and hat. _The Desert Tiger, damn him._

"Well I guess I should thank you youngsters for helping me out." The desert tiger said to them, then motioned for them to follow, Ryan followed first his gun still in his hand, the others soon followed as well, when they sat in one of the Tiger's jeeps and were driven to the Tiger's mansion.

"What is the point in us being here?" Ryan asked as soon as they got out.

"You want them to girls to have sauce over them for the rest of the day, besides you did save my life so it's the least I could do." The Tiger replied leading them onto the mansion.

"Aisha can you clean these two up they got chilli and yogurt sauce all over them." The Tiger said to a woman in a blue dress and black hair with orange streaks. Ryan ignored her and followed the Tiger.

"It would help if you told me your name." Ryan stated seeing him near a coffee machine.

"Well if you must know I'm Andrew Waltfeld, some call me Andy." Waltfeld said to Ryan helping himself to a seat on a single chair as Andrew poured out three mugs of coffee, Kira walked in and was given one of the mugs as well as Ryan.

"Let me show you something." Andrew said as he walked over to a mantle piece, Ryan just turned his head to see a picture of the fossil George Glenn had found on Jupiter.

"They called this thing a whale stone but does it look like a whale to you two?" Waltfeld asked as he looked at it.

"I think it could be a sort of angel since those things coming out of its back look like wings, that or the fossil is incomplete." Ryan said over drinking the coffee.

"I'm not too sure." Kira added in.

"Ah well we should move on to more pressing matters for instance what do you think of this coffee or have neither acquired such an adult taste?" Andrew asked

"Well it isn't the first coffee that I've spat back on the floor." Ryan said flatly wondering how it is a pressing matter.

"Its nice, thank you." Kira said sitting down on the couch as the tiger sat on a chair opposite.

"(sigh) Why did you bring us here…Waltfeld?" Ryan asked quickly

"How about we leave that until the ladies come in." He coolly said back, unfazed by the question. Ryan sighed and turned to see Arli walking in the doorway in a blue dress with gold sparkles.

"You look…really beautiful." Ryan managed to say

"Thanks." Arli said back blushing a little as did Ryan, who turned away so no one saw.

"So how have you been Arliania Elthsman?" Waltfeld asked

"You know my name." Arli stated, surprised

"Well it is hard to forget those eyes and that voice of the Dragon of Space and there is that scar you received from Muruta Azrael." Ryan turned at this to see a scar on the base of Arli's neck.

"What is he talking about, Arli?" Kira asked suddenly surprising Ryan _She didn't tell him._

"She didn't tell you two, that person there is ZAFT's grand assassin, the Dragon of Space." Andrew answered "I was one of the people who suggested the idea, but we made a mistake somewhere."

"A mistake?" Ryan asked turning to Andrew.

"Although she was the greatest assassin, her heart was too caring"

"Waltfeld a persons personality is something that can't be experimented upon." Ryan said once Waltfeld had answered, everyone looking at him "You can make that person be the best shot, able to learn things easily but you can't make who they are, Arli is kind because that is who she is." Ryan explained, a cough was heard and everyone's attention was turned to Aisha and Cagalli who was wearing a green dress.

"Your…a girl." Kira said stupidly, Arli slapped her foreward, Ryan kept a laugh in, biting his lip.

"Yeah what did you think? Say it!" Cagalli shouted

"No, it just reminds me that you're a girl." Kira said in defence

"That amounts to the same thing jack-arse!" Cagalli shouted back, Ryan burst into laughter as did Waltfeld and Aisha, once they stopped Aisha left and Andrew made to a drawer, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kira and Cagalli, Arli quickly got her gun out.

"Let me ask you something, how do you think a war ends, how do you determine the winners and the losers, when you've destroyed all your enemies, if that is so then each of us has to kill the other to win." Andrew spoke seriously

"Don't do anything stupid Waltfeld otherwise I'll kill you in an instant." Ryan said seriously as well, sitting on the chair with his gun pointed at Andrew's neck.

"Even if you were to kill me how would you get out alive everyone here can go berserker." Andrew stated.

"Berserker?" Kira asked

"That's a bluff not everyone can go berserker." Ryan stated back. "So how about you let us leave and decide who wins on the battlefield." Ryan continued. Andrew lowered his gun Kira and Cagalli were the first to leave the room closely followed by Arli. "To answer your question and for you to think about Waltfeld, a war will never end until those who influence it are killed and until that is done more and more lives will be lost…for nothing." Ryan stared Andrew in the eye for a brief moment.

"So then angel of vengeance why do you fight?"

"For exactly that, to kill all those who my family to their deaths." Ryan replied coldly

"Well good luck with that Ryan, considering that one of those people you're looking for is Patrick Zala." Ryan nodded and left catching up to the others

"What took you so long?" Kira asked

"Just to answer a question, Kira if you are going to beat him you need to give it your all, don't hold back just because you got to know him." Ryan answered sternly. The group were escorted back to the Archangel where Natarle was waiting

"Where have you been?" Natarle snapped at them Ryan walked over as he gestured for the others to get inside the ship.

"I'll tell you once we get on the bridge, since we are of the same rank I believe I don't have to explain myself to you." Ryan answered Natarle grunted as they made their way to the bridge. Once there Natarle stood on one side of Murrue sitting on her usual seat.

"We had encountered Blue Cosmos members in the town trying to assassinate the Desert Tiger who was in disguise so none of us knew it was him, once the Blue Cosmos members were…disposed off we were escorted to his mansion, we left soon afterwards." Ryan explained in front of them the rest of the crew hearing this.

"So that is you did not return on time?" Murrue asked

"Yes."

"Well nothing too major happened and you are all safe, thank you for explaining Lieutenant." Murrue said kindly

"I would like to make a request." Ryan quickly said surprising Murrue

"What is it?"

"I would like to have a battle with Kira and the Strike, he has gotten to know the Desert Tiger and so I believe he may not fight his hardest against him, once we personally engage the tiger in combat. Hopefully my battle with him will help to make sure he goes all out against the desert tiger." Ryan explained shocking everyone in the bridge.

"I see where you are coming form but-"

"Captain, please."

"…Alright we will have him launch in the Strike quickly, wait for him in a location where no one will be hurt, and Lieutenant don't do too much damage to the Strike or your mobile suit." Murrue said reluctantly

"Thank you Captain and it's called Hydra." Ryan saluted and left, he returned to the infirmary to put back on his pilot suit and other equipment and then went to the hangar.

"Hey Ryan what's going on?" Arli asked as Ryan was about to enter Hydra.

"Go to the bridge and ask the Captain, you'll see." Ryan answered swiftly and entered the cockpit as Hydra was being readied for launch. Hydra launched and travelled several miles from the campsite, it landed and waited for the Strike. Several minutes later the Strike landed a few yards from Hydra.

"Murrue told me about this, but I don't get it." Kira said

"Kira I've watched you fight and I know once you know someone you don't fight at your best, you need to show no mercy for any of your enemies, now get ready." Ryan replied as Hydra readied itself to charge, Strike raised it's beam rifle. Hydra charged and fired it's beam rifle, the Strike just dodged and moved away, Hydra quickly changed direction and rammed into Strike, which landed on its feet. Hydra drew it's beam sword and charged again strike fired it's beam rifle which Hydra dodged and continued its charge, Strike drew it s beam sabre and clashed with Hydra briefly before being knocked off balance as Hydra kicked it in the head.

"Kira if your purposefully holding back then I will kill you!" Ryan shouted out, as he said that a seed exploded as Kira's eyes changed the pupil shrunk as the iris grew. The Strike quickly charged at Hydra an slashed it's beam sabre, Hydra just dodged and countered with Gatling gun shots, which strike dodged then turned and fired several shots from the beam rifle, Hydra blocked with the EMF shield. _I think Kira went berserker but I think he still is in control, so what is it. _Hydra drew both beam swords and charged again slashing with both which Strike dodged and fired more shots from the beam rifle, Hydra barely blocked, Strike then kicked Hydra in the chest once the shield was down and sent it into the sand. Hydra got back up and fired shoulder cannon, Gatling and beam rifle shots somehow the Strike was able to block and dodge, the barrage stopped as the two Gundams stand off.

"Ok Kira lets see how good you really are." Ryan activated Hyper from as Hydra's colours change to it's Hyper form colours, both charged with beam sabre and sword and clashed again, they broke off, Hydra's whip came out and latched onto Strikes leg, it swung round and then slammed Strike on to the sand, Strike fired beam shots which made Hydra quickly dodge and move away. Hydra brought out one of the buster rifles on its right side and fired, Strike dodged and charged with it's beam sabre, Hydra fired again, Strike in a swift movement dodged and stabbed with the sabre almost striking Hydra's head.

"Looks like I win Ryan." Kira stated his eyes back to normal.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Kira." Ryan said back, Kira looked to see Hydra's left rifle pointing at the Strike's torso. "I win, but at least now you'll fight with most of your skill, if you get that eager to beat me."

"Guess I got carried away."

"Kira just don't hold back on the Desert Tiger if you do, you're the one to get killed." Ryan said before Hydra took back off to the Archangel, Strike close behind. Once Ryan left the cockpit Arli was waiting for him.

"What were you thinking?" Arli said obviously annoyed

"Look I just wanted to make sure Kira wouldn't go easy on Waltfeld just because he got to know him."

"How did you come up with that?"

"He is that sort of person besides he goes easy on the pilot of Aegis doesn't he?" Ryan asked giving her a suspicious look.

"He knows the pilot of the Aegis they were good friends like you and Nicol." Arli explained.

"I guess that is fair, do you know when we're going to attack?"

"We'll be fighting the tiger tomorrow so you better rest up." Arli said and walked off. Ryan went to his quarters took off his pilot suit and went straight to sleep. Ryan dreamt of the mobile suit again, the one with wings of a devil, and although it was in his dream Ryan thought he had seen it somewhere before.

**Sorry that chapter is shorter but hope you enjoyed R&R please. **


	8. The Tiger vs the Angel

**Chapter 8 now up so please R&R.**

"So what's the plan of action, Captain?" Ryan asked Murrue standing beside her chair.

"Well the resistance group has set up mines for the enemy, once they go off we launch our attack on the Lesseps." Murrue answered looking out from the main screen.

"You think the Desert Tiger will fall for the same trick twice?"

"Who knows, if we get lucky then it will make the battle easier."

"But even with their help those guerrillas won't be able to do much." Mwu added in

"That's where we come in, if the traps work then it won't take much to get the win." Ryan said to Mwu, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, but if they don't work then we'll have a bit of a tough time on our hands."

"For you maybe but a few BuCUEs are hardly a threat."

"Unless the Desert Tiger is piloting one of those."

"Good point." Ryan said seeing Mwu humorous look as he said it.

"Well I say we eat before the battle, I wouldn't mind eating some fresh local eats." Mwu said as he walked out of the bridge, Ryan briefly smiled before following him out of the bridge.

"So what're you going to do while me, Kira and Arli take care of the mobile suits?" Ryan asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Attack the Lesseps of course, and any other ships they may have." Mwu replied

"That shouldn't take long with the launcher pack equipped to your Skygrasper."

"Take even less if we had a pilot for the second." Mwu pointed out, Ryan nodded in agreement, when they entered the cafeteria Arli and Kira were in there, they grabbed their trays and sat near them.

"Um Mwu what is a berserker?" Kira asked as Mwu had finished his kebab, Mwu looked at Ryan who just shrugged.

"Why do you want to know that?" Mwu asked back suspiciously.

"Because that's what the Desert Tiger called us." Arli said.

"Well, they were a mythological warrior who went crazy in battle, they normally tend to be good natured but when they go into battle they become ruthless fighters." Mwu explained

"But what you and Arli go into is different, from what I've seen you still control yourselves and tell friend from foe." Ryan added in reassuringly, seeing Kira's shocked face.

"What about you Ryan?" Mwu asked

"I'm probably the closet thing to a berserker if you remember when I attacked the ship, I was hardly myself." Ryan answered, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sorry I asked." Mwu quickly said. An awkward silenced passed for a moment before the alarms blared off.

"Looks like its time to attack." Ryan said almost silently as he rushed to the pilots lockers to put on his pilot suit.

"I would wish you three good luck but the way you've all been fighting lately I don't think you'll need it." Mwu said as he left first, Ryan quickly followed making his way to the hangar. He entered Hydra's cockpit and activated the main systems, it was then launched first. As Hydra landed the Lesseps fired its weapon and destroyed the mines.

"Well that was a lot of help." Ryan blurted out loud sarcastically. "Mwu see any BuCUEs?"

"Some are launching now probably about five." Mwu answered the Skygrasper flying above the land battleships.

"Is that all?"

"No, they got ZODDs on the ships deck."

"ZODDs what are they thinking."

"Heads up you got two BuCUEs heading towards you." Mwu warned. Hydra fired it's beam rifle at them, they spilt in two directions charged at Hydra firing their missiles launchers. Hydra dodged and fired it's shoulder cannons, one BuCUE was destroyed as the shot went through it's torso, the other lost it's left front leg.

"You Bastard!" The soldier in the surviving BUCUE shouted out to Ryan and charged towards Hydra the double-edged beam sabre on its mouth shining as it activated, the BuCUE jumped to tackle Hydra.

"At least I'm not a stupid bastard." Ryan said calmly as Hydra drew out its left beam sword and ducked under the BuCUE and thrust the sword upwards going through the head and through the Body cutting it in half as the BuCUE continued forward, exploding as it landed on the ground.

"Need some help." Kira said as the Strike and Combat landed beside Hydra.

"Don't give me that your both late." Ryan said back slightly annoyed.

"Hey you three got BuCUEs coming your way." Mwu interrupted, three BuCUEs were heading their way the Skygrasper was shooting the ships with the launcher pack.

"One each sound fair." Ryan said flatly

"Sure."

"Ok." Were the responses from Kira and Arli as the three Gundams charged at the BuCUEs, Hydra rammed the one in the middle sending it toppling in the sand, Combat and Strike fired their beam rifles separating the other two. Hydra fired it's Gatling guns at the BuCUE, it dodged and countered with it's rail guns, Hydra blocked with the EMF shield and fired it's chest beam cannons, the BuCUE was hit multiple times until it exploded from taking too many hits. Strike kicked it's opponent in the head then fired the beam rifle down at the torso destroying it, Combat landed on the BuCUE and stabbed it in the body with it's beam sabre and then jumped off the wolf like machine exploding seconds after.

"Arli, Ryan, Kira, the Buster and Duel are on top of the Lesseps deck." Mir said to them. Ryan zoomed in on one of his screens and saw the Duel and Buster firing at the Archangel and Skygrasper. _Payback time for what you did to the civilians Duel. _Ryan thought as Hydra charged towards the Lesseps.

"Ryan where are you going?" Arli asked worryingly

"To take down the Duel it's about time it paid for the civilian ship." Ryan bluntly said, anger in his voice

"No don't, stop!" Arli cried out but Ryan ignored her and flew towards the Lesseps avoiding fire from the Petri and the Tiger's flagship. Hydra went above the Lesseps and landed in front of the two G-weapons, catching them off guard.

"What the?!" The pilot of the Duel cried out.

"Surprise." Ryan said as Hydra kicked the Duel in the chest sending it off balance and crashing on the deck.

"Yzak! Damn you!" The pilot of the Buster shouted out as it fired one it's beam cannons at Hydra, at close range. Hydra blocked with the EMF shield in time and tackled the Buster, the Duel drew both of it's beam sabres and moved in to attack Hydra. _No you don't. _Hydra drew both beam swords and mimicked the Duel, clashing the beam weapons together sending sparks flying everywhere, the two were evenly matched. The Buster recovered and fired it's beam cannon at Hydra, who pulled back away from it's clash with the Duel to avoid it, the Duel quickly fired its missile launchers at Hydra, it quickly blocked but was the pushed back to the edge of the deck.

"I've had it!" Ryan shouted out activating the Hyper form.

"What, it just changed colour?" Yzak thought out loud. The whip came out of Hydra's wrist and swung it at the Duel wrapping around it's arm, Hydra swung Yzak's G-weapon around and threw it into the Buster knocking both of them off the Lesseps deck. Hydra took out its right buster rifle and shot it at the ZODD destroying it and part of the ship, then fired at the Petri in front taking out one of it's main cannons.

"Ryan the Archangels been ambushed by another ship!" Arli shouted out, Ryan saw on his smaller screen another ship behind the Archangel firing at it.

"Can't you deal with it." Ryan said back

"No, we've got two more BuCUEs and Andrew's LaGOWE!" Arli shouted back, Ryan saw the Strike and Combat evading attacks from two BuCUEs and the LaGOWE.

"Fine." Hydra fired it's buster rifle at the third ship taking out the cannon on top then fired again to do more damage. Ryan turned his attention back to the Duel, which was struggling to keep a good foothold on the sand. _Guess this Yzak is an idiot if he didn't make changes to his suit, same goes for the pilot of the Buster. _

"Hey Ryan just to tell you, Cagalli has got the other Skygrasper now." Mwu informed Ryan as two Skygraspers attacked the Petri attacking in perfect synchronisation.

"Roger that…Cagalli what are you doing?" Ryan asked Cagalli after breaking connection with Mwu.

"I couldn't just sit and do nothing besides I can pilot it." Cagalli replied

"Just barely, you won't last long get it back to the ship!" Ryan ordered

"I'm fine!" Cagalli shouted back, at that moment the Skygrasper's wing was hit by a missile which sent downward towards the sand, more missiles were closing in on it as it hurtled down. "I can't avoid them!" Cagalli cried out.

"You stupid girl!" Ryan shouted as Hydra charged upwards and fired it's buster rifle taking out all the missiles pursuing the Skygrasper as it landed on the sand.

"Thanks for that Ryan." Cagalli said to Ryan forgetting her anger.

"Just don't let your guard down again." Ryan replied, still annoyed, "Wonder how Arli and Kira are doing?"

The Combat and Strike were still avoiding or blocking the shots coming from the two BuCUEs and the LaGOWE, not getting a chance to counter attack.

"Alright lets launch a jet stream attack on them two, now!" Waltfeld commanded as the three, four legged mobile suits lined up to attack.**(Authors note: I thought I'd pay a little homage to the black tri-stars, although it won't be exact.) **Two seeds shattered as Kira and Arli's eyes changed, as their pupil decreased and the iris increased in size. The LaGOWE fired it's two barrel beam cannon at them, Combat dodged out of the way the Strike flew upwards, the first BuCUE jumped after the Strike its double-edged beam sabre ready to attack, the humanoid suit landed on it as the third fired it's missile launchers, the Strike jumped off as the Combat shot the BuCUE it was on destroying it. The Strike quickly shot the BuCUE firing the missiles as it went through the head, destroying it, the Strike then dived down and struck it with it's beam sabre, tearing through the armour as it exploded as soon as Strike moved away from it.

"Not bad but it isn't over yet." Andrew said as the LaGOWE charged at the two G-weapons.

Hydra was avoiding shots from the Duel as Buster as they were able to get their footing, Hydra landed on the sand and fired it's buster rifle forcing both of them to move out of the way, the red Gundam then slammed in to Buster knocking it in to the sand, the Duel fired it's beam rifle multiple times only for Hydra to easily dodge each one, then countered with a knee strike to the Duel's head. Before it could get up the Hydra pointed its beam sword at it's torso whilst pointing it's buster rifle at the Buster.

"This is for that civilian ship you shot down in space!" Ryan shouted at Yzak as Hydra prepared to stab the cockpit.

"Civilians?…I thought they were soldiers!" Yzak shouted back, fear obvious in his voice. _What?_

"This is the Lesseps to all remaining units we are to retreat!" The commander of the Lesseps ordered as the ship and other units pulled back from the battle. Hydra halted it's attack and turned to leave.

"Hey why didn't you kill me!" Yzak protested.

"If I were to kill you it wouldn't bring the civilians back besides you thought they were soldiers, and Arli would be upset…we'll meet again." Ryan replied as Hydra took back off to the ship leaving the pilots of the G-weapons confused. As Hydra travelled back Ryan noticed that the Strike, Combat and LaGOWE were still fighting, the Combat lying on the sand, the LaGOWE had lost it's right front leg and the Strike was no longer in phase shift. Hydra landed between them.

"Waltfeld get out of here the battle is over, do you want to die?" Ryan asked the Desert Tiger.

"Sorry kid but I can't give up, not until one of us is destroyed." Andrew replied back The LaGOWE preparing to charge, Hydra took out it's left beam sword and the Strike took out it's right Armor Schneider. A brief stand-off occurred before all three charged at the same time, the Strike and Hydra running side by side, Hydra ran in front of the Strike and stabbed it's sword through the LaGOWE's head and going through the neck into the torso, the tiger like machine still charged on crashing into Hydra and sending the Gundam into the sand, the Strike then lunged and struck the LaGOWE's torso with the knife, the LaGOWE continued fighting slamming into Strike before both crashed into the sand. Seconds later the LaGOWE exploded from the damage _See you later Waltfeld._Ryan thought as Hydra stood and flew back to the Archangel the Strike and Combat followed quickly. Ryan left the cockpit after checking damage and maintenance, Arli and Kira had already left the hangar, to see that some of the mechanics were already working on repairing the Skygrasper that Cagalli had used.

"Your working on it now?" Ryan asked the crew as he made his way down.

"Yeah, everyone else is celebrating and we're stuck with the repair work." Murdoch replied back complaining.

"Well why don't all of you join the celebrations and I'll work on repairing it." ryan offered kindly.

"Are you sure Lieutenant?" Murdoch asked

"Yeah sure besides you do deserve a break as much as everyone else."

"Well if your offering, you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

"Do you want me to change my mind Chief Murdoch?"

"Not at all alright everyone the Lieutenants got the Skygrasper so let's join the celebrations." Murdoch told the other mechanics, they left quickly leaving Ryan to work on the aircraft, he learnt mechanics during his stay in the base which were now proving useful.

"Hey Ryan, how comes your not with the others?" Arli asked curiously

"I'd rather not get involved with the celebrations." Ryan replied not looking up from his work. Arli's expression then turned serious.

"What did you do with the Duel, with Yzak?" Arli asked sternly.

"Him? I let him live." Ryan said looking at her in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Guess he got lucky." Ryan lied, Arli expression became more kind and humorous, Ryan then realised what she did.

"Liar you let him because of me right?" Arli asked humorously

"Of course not." Ryan said back defensively.

"Remember I can read minds." Arli reminded Ryan, although he had already remembered.

"I thought if I killed him you would be upset." Ryan confessed

"See that wasn't so hard, so you coming to the celebrations?" Arli asked cheerfully

"Like I said I don't want to get involved, so you go and enjoy it with the others." Ryan insisted going back to fixing the damage. Arli sighed and walked off to the celebration outside. _There's nothing to celebrate, not for me anyway, ZAFT still have control over the land, those resistance fighters have got a long way to go. _Ryan repaired some of the damage by the time the crew got back, which was the dead of night.

"You still working on that thing?" Murdoch asked, sounding tired

"Might as well haven't got much else to do." Ryan replied not sounding tired at all

"Well we're leaving the desert and crossing the red sea tomorrow so you might as well rest up Lieutenant." Murdoch stated turning to leave "You can work on repairing the Skygrasper then, we'll help out."

"Alright then, anyway I need to do a bit of work on Hydra." Ryan said putting the tools back and turning away.

"Your kidding, haven't you worked on that thing enough?" Murdoch asked, surprised

"There is something in that Gundam that I'm trying to unlock, so far I haven't been able to, one more thing where is everyone else?" Ryan replied making his way up to Hydra.

"Doing what you should be doing, sleeping, g'd night." Murdoch said leaving with the other workers to sleep. Ryan entered Hydra's cockpit and worked on, frantically typing in different codes and passwords on a screen that showed a blueprint of Hydra, but different, only for the words 'Access Denied' to repeatedly appear. _Come on why can't I access the blueprint and program, I've typed in anything that I thought could be the password, Hydra's name, my name practically everything and nothing! _Ryan stopped typing and leaned back on his chair _Dad said that to access it I need a name of peace…I thought angel would work but it didn't work, maybe he got it wrong, not many names have anything to do with peace these days. _Ryan then left it and worked on something else numerous screens appeared of Hydra in different angles, each showed Hydra with a new weapon. _I don't have what I need to build it yet but I'm sure I'll find somewhere to._Ryan's eyes were slowly closing as he leant back again, and fell asleep. In his dream two mobile suits were facing off against each other, one was white, the other could be seen s it's twin, only it was black and looked more demonic then the white one laughter could be heard, maniacal laughter as well as screams of pain and death around the two.

Ryan awoke with a start, he looked up to see Arli staring back at him.

"What?" Ryan asked sharply

"Well you were breathing quite heavily, are you ok?" Arli asked concerned

"I'm fine just a bad dream that's all." Ryan replied quickly getting out of the cockpit, to see that Cagalli was also there. "And why is the princess on the ship?" Cagalli briefly showed shock as he said it.

"Don't call me princess!" Cagalli shouted.

"Why shouldn't I you are the princess of ORB aren't you?" Ryan asked slyly

"How did you- Arli?!" Cagalli shouted again, accusingly at Arli.

"I didn't tell him." Arli protested

"She didn't have to once I heard your name was Cagalli Yula I knew who you were, Cagalli Yula Attha." Ryan explained smirking "So where are we now?"

"We're flying over the red sea now, so anyone who isn't working can go up on deck." Arli answered happily "So you coming with us?"

"Maybe a bit later." Ryan answered, the two girls walking out.

"Ok then see ya later." Arli said as they left, Ryan quickly went back into the cockpit as soon as they left the hangar to get something out of it then made his way out. Ryan changed out of his pilot suit to his jeans and shirt then made his way onto the deck outside, neither Arli or Cagalli were on deck. _Might as well get some practice in while I can._ Ryan unsheathed his sword and began performing various manoeuvres and tricks (**Some of which he can make Hydra use, good isn't it.) **Ryan stopped abruptly when he nearly sliced Kira with it, who was able to duck in time

"Sorry about that Kira, you shouldn't have snuck up on me though."

"I didn't, where did you get that anyway?" Kira asked accepting his apology

"While I was at the base where Hydra was built, there was quite a lot of stuff there." Ryan explained, trying to not to sound saddened as the memories came back. "I doubt your up here to catch the sun." Ryan said quickly changing the subject.

"Well no I was thinking…" Kira started struggling to say the rest.

"About Waltfeld?" Ryan asked, seeing Kira's expression showed he was right. "Kira I know it's hard to fight someone who you know but you had no choice to fight him besides we both took him out so don't put all the blame on yourself." Ryan continued seeing if it would help.

"So I guess you two wanted to get some fresh air too." Ryan and Kira turned to see Cagalli walking out

"Where's Arli?" Ryan asked unconsciously

"Well she said she was going to the bridge then come out." Cagalli answered her attention on Kira

"well I've had my share of air so I'll see you two later." Ryan said walking back into the ship sheathing his sword "And Kira try not to worry too much you'll end up distracting yourself." Ryan said Kira in a slightly cheery but more serious way leaving the two outside, as he was walking along the corridor he saw Flay, who immediately gave him a dark glare.

"You haven't seen Kira around have you?" Flay asked venomously to Ryan

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't what's it to you." Ryan answered glaring back at her. "What are you up to, one minute your all anti-coordinator next minute you go out with Kira, what are you planning?" Ryan asked coldly

"That's none of your business freak!" Flay shouted back

"I don't have time for the likes of you, if Kira didn't like you I swear I'll just kill you at anytime!" Ryan yelled back before walking off, leaving Flay to continue searching for Kira. Ryan walked into the hangar and saw the new equipment.

"Does it work?" Ryan asked Murdoch pointing to the machinery

"Well it's a ZAFT sonar detector so the kid says it will have some compatibility problems." Murdoch replied

"Did Kira try fixing those problems?"

"Well I think so but even he couldn't rid of all of them."

"Oh well but as long as it helps, by the way is the Skygrasper fixed?" Ryan asked looking over at the aircraft.

"Thanks to your help it's almost ready for combat, 'course can't say how long it will take for it to be done." Murdoch replied scratching his chin, the alarms started blaring.

"Looks like it won't be used in this fight." Murdoch complained as Ryan ran off to put on his pilot suit, he didn't meet Kira or Arli and so was the first one on the catapult.

"Ryan there are two DINNs and two GOOhNs, stay on the hatch if your mobile suit can't fly or swim." Mir informed Ryan

"Don't worry Hydra can fly in the atmosphere so this won't take long, Ryan, Hydra launching."


	9. Mystery Gundam

**Chapter 9 is up so do the usual, R&R please and enjoy.**

Hydra's legs quickly folded back in to it's skirt armour as the thrusters hidden within activated to allow atmospheric flight, the Gundam hovered in place as it changed to it's usual phase-shift colours.

"Only two DINN's and two GOOhNs, this shouldn't take long." Ryan stated confidently as the DINNs came into view, Hydra charged at them as one of the DINN's charged towards the ship, Hydra quickly intercepted the DINN and kicked it away hurtling towards the sea, Hydra fired it's beam rifle in quick succession and destroyed the DINN before it hit the sea. The second DINN was shooting at the Skygrasper, but the aircraft was too quick and was easily able to dodge the shots and shot back with the Agni cannon the DINN was able to avoid it in time.

"Hey Ryan how about you go down and take out the GOOhNs, I've got this guy." Mwu ordered as the Skygrasper fired another shot.

"Fine but don't blame me if you get shot down Mwu." Ryan replied the Hydra flying downwards to the sea.

"Hey I'm not Cagalli so don't worry." Mwu answered back humorously.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" Cagalli shouted at Mwu through the bridges communications.

"Um…nothing." Mwu sheepishly replied

"I think I'll leave you two to argue." Ryan said smirking shutting off communications as Hydra hit the sea and dove under it. The Strike was already under water firing a bazooka at the GOOhNs, only for none of the shots to hit as the submarine mobile suits easily manoeuvre out of the way, one of the GOOhN's slams the Strike from behind making it drop it's bazooka, Hydra quickly dashed and grabbed the bazooka and fired at the GOOhN, but it dodged in time and fired it's torpedoes at Hydra the Gundam blocked them but was thrown back, the Strike took out it's armor Schneider and charged at the second GOOhN and tried to slice with the knife only to fail as the Strike was too slow, Hydra recovered and fired it's Gatling guns at the amphibious mobile suit, it easily dodged. Strike then appeared in front of it and grabbed onto the GOOhN and stabbed it with it's combat knife causing the GOOhN to crumble up and explode.

"No! Damn you!" The pilot of the surviving GOOhN shouted angrily at the Strike and swam towards it, Hydra went behind the swimming suit and fired the bazooka again, before the GOOhN was able to ram the Strike the bazooka hit destroying the GOOhN in front of the Strike, Hydra latched the bazooka on it's back and headed towards the surface.

"Kira you coming?" Ryan asked as he saw the Strike wasn't moving.

"Why did you threaten to kill Flay?" Kira replied back almost shouting

"She told you did she, all I said was if you didn't care about her then I would kill her, don't you realise she is probably using you?" Ryan explained stopping his ascent.

"She wouldn't do that!" Kira shouted in rage

"So you don't find it suspicious that one moment she is complaining non-stop about co-ordinators next she's going out with you." Ryan replied coldly but keeping his calm.

"Flay is not like that you just don't understand!"

"Fine have it your way, don't worry I won't kill Flay but don't blame me if it all goes wrong for you." Ryan said giving up on talking sense to him and continued ascending to the surface the Strike slowly following behind. Once Hydra reached the surface the Skygrasper was still fighting the DINN, Hydra's leg folded back in and charged towards the purple suit, the DINN continually fired its machine-gun at the aircraft Hydra rammed in to it knocking the gun out of its hands, Mwu took his chance and fired the Agni at the DINN, but it recovered quickly enough so it didn't score a direct hit but part of it's right wing was blown off and it retreated quickly, Hydra hovered until it was out of site then turned and headed back to the ship. When Ryan left the cockpit he heard someone scream angrily, it was Arli.

"Did you have to shout?" Ryan asked walking towards her.

"I feel useless I couldn't do anything!" Arli shouted, not directly at Ryan.

"You shouldn't let something like that get to you." Ryan replied folding his arms

"Yeah but Kira was below the sea, Mwu was able to fight because he could fly and your Hydra can fly and fight underwater." Arli complained, before Ryan could replied she walked off in anger at being 'useless'. Ryan sighed and walked out of the hangar he changed out of his pilot suit and went to the cafeteria, where he saw Cagalli and Arli chatting, what it was he didn't care and went to get a drink. As Ryan turned to leave Kira entered and both of them threw glares at each other, causing the two girls to look at them.

"Um…Kira?" Cagalli murmured out.

"Ryan what is going on?" Arli asked Ryan who didn't answer, Ryan then smirked and walked past Kira, who turned to face him, still glaring.

"Kira don't bother, you know I can take you down easily besides sooner or later you'll see that I'm right. For someone so smart you can be incredibly stupid." Ryan said seriously before walking out, Arli ran out and followed him.

"Ryan what was that about?" Arli asked, slight distress in her voice.

"Oh Kira's angry that I supposedly threatened to kill Flay." Ryan replied casually

"What?!"

"Don't be surprised, you hate that girl as much as I do." Ryan said quickly

"I know but-"

"If you don't mind I would like to get some rest." Ryan interrupted, walking of to his quarters. Ryan laid on his bed and quickly fell asleep. He dreamed of the mobile suit again but could see it more clearly, it's head, legs, arms and head were black with red markings, the V-fin was also red but was jagged, the eyes shone blood red, its arms folded, six wings spread out behind; it all looked like that of a demon, spiked at the ends and were black with red edges. What was most striking about this suit was…

The alarms blared Ryan awake as the enemy launched another attack, Ryan quickly went to get his pilot suit on then went to the hangar.

"Hey Ryan we got the second Skygrasper fixed, thanks for the help!" Murdoch shouted at Ryan as he ran to Hydra's cockpit

"No problem, lets just hope Cagalli doesn't wreck it again." Ryan said back getting into the cockpit and turning on the main systems.

"Ryan we've got two DINNs, two GOOhNs and a ZnO." Mir informed as Ryan pulled down the visor and prepared for launch.

"Roger that Mir, Hydra launching!" Ryan replied as Hydra was trusted off the catapult and faced the DINNs the leg armour once again folding back into the skirt armour.

"Ryan, me and Cagalli are heading to take down the submarine that's carrying the suits, and Kiras under the water so good luck fighting the DINNs." Mwu told Ryan as the two Skygraspers flew past Hydra and the DINNs.

"Don't worry this shouldn't be a problem." Ryan replied Hydra charging to the other two suits as they opened fire with their machine-guns, Hydra dodged easily and impaled one of the DINNs with it's beam sword, destroying it. The second DINN moved back, the pilot shocked for a second before firing again, Hydra blocked again and sliced the gun in half, then grabbed the wings with it's shoulder claw cannons.

"Tell me what happens if I rip off a DINNs wings, can it still fly?" Ryan asked the pilot menacingly as Hydra pulled out the wings and kicked it in the chest, sending it hurtling towards the sea, the claws threw away the wings and fired, destroying the legs first before the torso. _Guess not_. The Archangel barrel rolled and fired the Gottfrieds at the GOOhNs destroying one while the second was able to submerge underwater and avoid being destroyed, the Archangel then finished it's barrel roll.

"Okay haven't seen that before…Arli you okay?" Ryan asked grinning as he saw the Combat clinging on to the ship.

"Fine, but I still feel useless and I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Arli replied angrily. Ryan stopped himself from laughing and headed underwater, as Hydra was under the surface the remaining GOOhN fired it's torpedoes at the suit, Hydra quickly dodged but was then rammed by the amphibious suit, the humanoid suit recovered and fired the bazooka at the GOOhN. It moved out of the way and fired the beam cannon on it's head at Hydra who blocked with it's shield and charged at the GOOhN, which did the same. At the last second Hydra moved upwards, above the GOOhN and fired the bazooka, the pilot had o time to react and the GOOhN was destroyed, Hydra put it's shield up to avoid being blown back from the explosion. _Where's the Strike and ZnO. _Hydra looked to see the ZnO grappling with the Strike which had lost it's striker sword, Hydra charged and rammed into the ZnO making it lose grip of the Strike.

"Kira you ok?" Ryan asked as Hydra fired a bazooka shell to prevent the larger amphibious suit from getting close.

"Ryan? Yeah I'm ok thanks." Kira replied a bit confused

"Good now hurry and get your sword I can't hold it off with shells for long." Ryan ordered as the ZnO charged to grab Hydra, the Strike moved to find it's sword as Hydra moved back from the ZnO's grasp latching the bazooka on its back and brought the Gatling guns forward and fired, forcing the ZnO to move back and avoid being hit, the Strike then came from behind and swung the sword at the amphibious suit, it swung it's claws, knocking the Strike out of the way and losing grip of it's sword the ZnO then kept thrashing at the Strike, Hydra stopped firing and grabbed the sword and thrust it down the ZnO's head going through it and the torso, Hydra took the sword out and moved back, it exploded seconds afterwards. Hydra threw the sword back to the Strike and moved up towards the surface.

"Ryan, why did you help me?" Kira asked as the Strike moved up as well

"Why? Because I didn't want to see you die to such a pathetic mobile suit, it was obvious you were losing." Ryan replied, the two suits continued to reach the surface with neither pilot speaking, the Strike entered the ship first, followed by Hydra.

"Ryan have you seen Cagalli?" Arli asked as Ryan got out of his cockpit, she sounded worried.

"Not seen we launched, why?" Ryan answered

"Because she hasn't returned to the ship yet." Arli said, even more worried

"Maybe she just got lost…Mwu have you seen Cagalli?" Ryan said shouting at Mwu who was with the mechanics.

"No, we lost contact with her." Mwu said back, Ryan saw Arli turn at the corner of his eye to head to the Combat and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Arli shouted at Ryan.

"The Combat can't do anything so I'll look for her." Ryan said calmly making Arli stop struggling.

"Thanks, but don't you need to re-supply."

"No, don't worry I'll find her." Ryan said reassuringly, Arli smiled a little

"Ryan if your going out to look for Cagalli you've got two hours, Kira's planning on searching as well, he's re-suppling first." Mwu said as Ryan was entering the cockpit.

"I should find her in two hours." Ryan said quietly as Hydra was launched and began looking for the missing Skygrasper. Hydra flew higher up and began searching seeing if the sky grasper was still in the air. _Where is it, maybe she was smart and landed on an island nearby…but as for that mobile suit in my dreams, it does look a lot like Hydra but that's impossible._ Hydra lowered altitude as it approached several islands, it's sensors then blared as a beam shot narrowly missed it

"What!?" Ryan moved the closer to see the image of the attacker. It was the mobile suit from his dreams hovering in the air, the beam shot coming from it's own buster rifle, Ryan stared in shock at the Gundam before returning fire with Hydra's beam rifle, the mysterious Gundam flapped it's demon wings and headed upwards avoiding the shots, then fired again with it's buster rifle, Hydra quickly blocked but was pushed back from the force, Hydra drew one of it beam swords and charged towards the black Gundam, who countered by bringing out it's own beam sword that was a black colour and held it In a defensive position, Hydra swung it's sword and it collided with the other's sword, who made no attempt to throw the attacking Gundam of balance and merely stood it's ground not budging, it suddenly broke the stand-off and kicked Hydra in the chest sending it falling downwards, the Hydra look-a-like then put it's beam sword back and took out a scythe from it's back, the sickle being a red colour and charged at the falling mobile suit, Hydra recovered and braced itself for the attack, the demon-winged Gundam crashed into Hydra and pushed it further down towards the islands below, Hydra attempted to push back but to no avail as it was overpowered and being pushed back onto one of the islands, the mystery suit broke from it's attack and kicked Hydra in the chest again sending it crashing onto the island, the Gundam placed the scythe on it's back and took off, leaving Ryan to stare in anger, disbelief, and fear.

"I can't believe that thing exists, what's worse I lost." Ryan checked the damage that was done to Hydra._Great the thrusters are damaged, which means I can't get back to the ship or find Cagalli, could this day get any worse._Ryan got out of the cockpit and began walking around the island, he noticed the missing Skygrasper on the shore, but no Cagalli. _So she's here somewhere or the tide pushed her out to sea. _Ryan continued searching until he saw a grey shape towering over the trees, the Aegis, he carefully approached the G-weapon, when he saw the footrope, he tried to get to the cockpit, but he heard a gunshot and turned to see a blue-haired boy standing nearby with a gun pointing at him, Ryan recognized him as one of Arli's friends.

"Get away from my machine." The boy ordered Ryan who turned towards him.

"Make me." Ryan said back pulling his gun out and fired at him, the ZAFT pilot moved out of the way and shot back, Ryan went behind the Aegis's leg to avoid being hit. Ryan turned to fire again and saw Cagalli at the mouth of a cave.

"Cagalli?" Ryan said forgetting about the gunfight, the other gunner took his chance and shot Ryan, grazing his left shoulder, Ryan flinched in pain and the ZAFT pilot ran up to him and put a curved knife to Ryan's neck.

"Drop your gun or I'll kill you." The soldier threatened, Ryan dropped his gun and put his hands behind his back, the blue-haired boy then tied his hands up with rope then made him walk to cave where Cagalliwas, wrapped in a blanket from the rain earlier, her clothes hung above a fire.

"You had to get shot down didn't you." Ryan said to Cagalli, annoyed

"It wasn't my fault." Cagalli said back at him angrily.

"How isn't it?" Ryan asked sitting down opposite to where Cagalli and the ZAFT pilot was, who had sat down near Cagalli.

"Well…" Cagalli started but looked away from Ryan, not able to think of an answer.

"So mind telling me who you are?" Ryan asked his captor, glaring at him.

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions, who are you and how did you get here?" The soldier replied glaring back

"Tell me your name then I'll tell you what you want to know." Ryan said back

"Fine, my name is Athrun." Athrun said keeping his glare

"Athrun?"

"…Zala."

"The son of that bastard Patrick Zala, I feel sorry for you." Ryan said smirking slightly, Athrun narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"Now tell me, who are you?" Athrun demanded

"I'm Ryan, and I got here by my mobile suit, but the thrusters malfunctioned so I crashed here." Ryan explained not saying what really happened, Cagalli looked at him questionably.

"I presume your the pilot of that other suit from the Archangel." Athrun stated, Ryan just nodded.

"And I know your one of Arli's friends." Ryan told Athrun receiving a shocked look from him. "She showed me a picture of her team and you were on there, so was Nicol."

"Wait, you know Nicol?" Athrun asked surprised by this.

"Yeah, part of my life was at the PLANT's so I met Nicol there and we became friends, of course now we're fighting each other, unfortunately." Ryan answered, Cagalli was listening closely, trying to find out more about Athrun and Ryan.

"Same here." Athrun whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"The pilot of the Strike, Kira, we were close friends." Athrun answered

"Were?" Both Ryan and Cagalli asked at the same time.

"Well, he joined the Earth Forces and I'm with ZAFT can't see how we can be friends if we fight each other." Athrun explained saddened by it. Ryan looked at the Son of Patrick Zala, and almost sympathized with him.

"Well, this has been an interesting talk but if you two don't mind I would like to get some sleep." Ryan said as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, and slowly and carefully taking out his dagger to cut the rope, but kept his ears open to what the other two were talking about.

"He's a weird one." Athrun noted

"Well he is that half-natural half co-ordinator that was thought to be dead." Cagalli told him matter of factly.

"What?!"

"It's true Arli told me she read his mind and saw it was the truth." Cagalli explained

"That's Arli for you, but then again that's how the council made her, she hates them for it."

"She she doesn't like the way she is?" Cagalli asked curiously

"No she doesn't it's because both sides want her allegiance." Athrun answered sadly._ She's not the only one, only both sides wanted me dead. _Ryan thought trying hard not to change his expression, and concentrated on slowly and silently cutting the rope.

"So why would she join the Earth Forces?"

"It's because she doesn't follow logic, she follows what her heart say's and what she thinks is right." Athrun answered, there was a brief moment of silence, why Ryan couldn't tell.

"Why do you fight?" They both asked at the same time surprising each other.

"You first." Athrun offered

"To be honest I don't know." Cagalli answered

"Same here, but what do you think he fights for?" Athrun said, motioning towards Ryan.

"I'm not sure, Arli said he told her he was avenging his family by killing the ones responsible."

"But from what I heard both ZAFT and Earth Force leaders decided they should die, so why join the Earth Forces." Athrun stated.

"I'm not sure…but I think it's to get closer to Arli, I think he has a crush on her." Cagalli said, a little more cheerfully. _That stupid girl and her mouth._

"What makes you say that?" Athrun asked looking from Ryan to Cagalli.

"It's because he's nicer to her then everyone else on the ship, but I don't know if Arli has seen that yet." Cagalli answered thoughtfully

"She probably does, unless she hasn't looked that far into his mind." Athrun stated. Ryan stopped listening as intent at that point to concentrate on finishing cutting the rope, as the other two talked about each other more, mainly about what hapend at Heliopolis and the war. By the time Ryan had finished cutting off the rope Cagalli and Athrun were asleep, the fire just smouldering. Ryan stood up and rubbed his wrists putting his dagger back in his back pocket of his pilot suit. _What to do I could just bring out my other gun and kill him, but it would be better not to. I could just leave and return to the Archangel, or ditch my first plan and just find Azrael on my own and end his life. The other thing I could do is just until we're found and just continue as planned. But that mobile suit I lost to, what was it? And who was piloting it? I hope I don't have to face it again but I'll probably have to. If I do, I need to find a way to beat it. _The sun started to rise and Ryan heard a beeping sound, Athrun suddenly woke up and ran to the Aegis, not noticing Ryan. Ryan waited for the ZAFT pilot to come out, his hands behind his back, when he did he came down and woke Cagalli up.

"Well, what was it?" Ryan asked looking at Athrun as he shook Cagalli awake.

"There's a transport heading this way, and there's another vessel coming, it looks like it's heading for her aircraft." Athrun answered, Cagalli awake enough to hear it as well.

"Guess that means we need to get out of here." Ryan said walking over to Aegis and picking his gun that was left there since last night, when Athrun noticed his hands weren't tied he made to get his gun. "Don't worry I'm not going to shoot you, now that I got to know you a bit, I'd rather not fight you." Ryan quickly said putting his gun back giving Athrun a somewhat kind expression.

"But how-?" Athrun but then saw Ryan take out his dagger and put it back to show him.

"We need to get going, Cagalli you ready?" Ryan said starting to turn his back

"Yeah just wait." Cagalli said before turning to Athrun. "Thanks for everything you've done." She said kindly

"Uh...No problem I should get to hiding my machine I don't want to turn this place into a battlefield." Athrun replied slowly turning to walk to the Aegis, Cagalli ran to catch up to Ryan who was walking to the Skygrasper and Hydra.

"You seem to get along well with Athrun." Ryan said teasingly, seeing Cagalli blush a little. "And I also heard that little discussion you had with him."

"What you weren't asleep?" Cagalli asked unbelieving, Ryan nodded "Sorry about that." Cagalli said embarrassed

"Don't worry about it, what's that?" Ryan said pointing to the sea, the water bobbed then the Strikes' head surfaced.

"KIRA!" Cagalli shouted running to the shore, Ryan turned and went into Hydra's cockpit and turned on communications.

"Ryan are you ok?" Kira asked a little worried

"Yeah the thrusters malfunctioned so I crashed on the island but I'm fine." Ryan answered, yawning.

"Good everyone was worried about you two, especially Arli." Ryan looked a little surprised at this.

"Ah there was nothing to be worried about, Kira your gonna have to drag me back to the ship I got no sleep last night, so I'm getting some now." Ryan and closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep, not hearing Kira's protests.

High above the island out of detection, the Gundam that looked like Hydra was staring down at them with it's arms crossed, hovering in place, before taking off into the distance, the black armour and demon-like wings sparkling in the sunlight.

**Sorry but I couldn't figure a way out to end it better, please R&R.**


	10. Land of Peace

**Chapter 10 up, so please R&R and enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed , now on with the story.**

Ryan woke up to see he was still in Hydra's cockpit, Ryan went out to see Arli waiting for him.

"Hey Arli." Ryan said stifling a yawn.

"Why didn't you come back, do you have any idea how worried I was!" Arli shouted at him. Ryan chuckled

"You sound like my mum." Ryan replied rolling his eyes, Arli glared back at him. "Didn't Kira or Cagalli tell you why I didn't come back?" Ryan asked trying to changing the subject.

"Yeah but I don't believe it." Arli answered, her glare softening slightly.

"Well that's what happened." Ryan said not looking at her directly in the eyes. "Besides I didn't think you would be worried about me." Ryan continued, smirking slightly.

"Well.." Arli started thinking of an answer.

"Thanks, it's been awhile since anyone was worried about me that much." Ryan said sincerely , surprising Arli. "Well, I'll think I better help them out with that again." Ryan said pointing to the Skygrasper, that thanks to Cagalli was damaged again.

"Don't work too hard then." Arli said before waving bye, smiling as she made her way out of the hangar. Ryan turned to face Hydra before making his way down to the damaged aircraft

"Hey, Chief Murdoch what's the damage this time?" Ryan asked stopping beside the mechanic.

"Well the navigation system is broken and part of the right wing is damaged, luckily it isn't as damaged as before." Murdoch answered shifting his eyes to look at his superior officer.

"I'll help out with the navigation system, so you and the other crew can work on the wing." Ryan offered

"Ok then, you should be able to fix it from inside the cockpit." Murdoch said "But haven't you got your machine to fix?" Murdoch then questioned him as he made his way to get inside the cockpit.

"It shouldn't take me that long, the damage wasn't that extensive, so I'll fix the navigation system first then work on Hydra." Ryan answered beginning to work on the Skygrasper, Murdoch just shrugged and started barking orders at the other mechanics. After some time of working on it, Ryan fixed the navigation unit, he looked around to see Murdoch and the others had left, the wing on the aircraft fixed, Ryan sighed before jumping out of the cockpit and went over to Hydra, he entered the cockpit and began typing on the keyboard, several images appeared of Hydra showing where the damage was.

"Maybe Murdoch can fix the thrusters and the other damage for me, they are similar to the Strike's" Ryan said to himself as he moved the keyboard and the screen out of the way to get out. The hangar was still empty, Ryan left and made down the corridor's to his quarters to take off his pilots suit and then went to the cafeteria. Murdoch and some of the mechanics walked out of the cafeteria as he neared it.

"Hey Murdoch could you do me a favour and fix Hydra's thrusters for me?" Ryan asked standing the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Sure kid-I mean Lieutenant we'll get it fixed as quick as we can for ya." Murdoch answered walking off to the hangar with the other mechanics, Ryan walked in and got a tray of food and sat near Tolle, Mir, Kuzzey and Sai.

"Hey Ryan have you tried the simulator in the hangar?" Tolle asked kindly.

"Simulator?" Ryan replied half-heartedly.

"Yeah you know it's-" Tolle began to explain.

"I know what a simulator is but why did you ask?" Ryan interrupted, taking another bite of food.

"Well I was just asking whether you have used it or not." Tolle answered, slightly annoyed

"Why would I need to use a simulator if I already know how to pilot a mobile suit?" Ryan asked, catching Tolle off guard.

"Well it's just that Tolle's is getting pretty good at it." Mir said in Tolle's defence

"So are you thinking of fighting in a real battle?" Ryan asked, interested.

"Yeah, well just as support for you, Kira and Arli." Tolle answered smiling

"You wouldn't last." Ryan said flatly, draining the smile Tolle had seconds ago.

"What do you mean?" A bewildered Tolle asked, the other three listening in as well.

"A real combat situation is different from a simulator, such as unlike the simulator you can't start again if you die." Ryan answered seriously.

"I know that, it's why I'll only fly support." Tolle protested calmly.

"It doesn't matter what role you're doing the enemy will still try to hunt and shoot you down." Ryan argued as calmly as Tolle.

"But I won't I'll make sure that I'm careful enough not to." Tolle continued to complain.

"Ryan I think you should give Tolle a chance." Sai said

"Yeah he might be a good support for you." Kuzzey said both of them trying to convince Ryan.

"Mir what do you think?" Ryan asked turning his attention to her, who was a little surprised.

"Well…Tolle is getting pretty good and he does want to help." Mir answered nervously. Ryan sighed out of defeat.

"Alright then Tolle you can pilot the Skygrasper." Ryan said, a smile immediately spreading across Tolle's face. "But I'll be supporting you so you don't get shot down got it." Ryan continued, Tolle nodded the grin still on his face, the others looking pleased as well, Mir looked at Ryan and mouthed a 'thank you', Ryan just smiled, briefly.

"You!" Someone shouted behind them, Ryan turned his head to see Flay standing at the doorway, Ryan sighed before putting his tray on the rack and walked out, ignoring Flay's glare. Flay caught up to him as he walked along the corridor and stopped in front of him. "Do you have any idea how tired Kira is after wasting his time looking for you!" Flay shouted at him.

"You sound like you actually care." Ryan said sarcastically, Flay looked a little surprise before glaring again.

"He didn't need to waist his time searching for you." Flay said coldly

"He was looking for Cagalli as well and it was his choice to look." Ryan stated calmly. "So you can't complain it's my fault." Flay was about to protest before the alarms blared, Ryan ran off to his quarters to put on his pilot suit then made his way to the hangar, he saw Arli making her way to the Combat.

"Arli, where have you been?" Ryan asked as he made his way to Hydra

"Talking to Cagalli, and been on the bridge." Arli answered

"Have you seen Kira?"

"No."

"Oh well, good luck out there."

"I won't be able to do anything, remember." Arli complained

"Get up on deck you'll have a better chance then." Ryan said encouragingly

"Thanks." Arli said as she went into the cockpit and moved to the catapult.

"Hey Lieutenant, we fixed the thrusters and the other damage for ya." Murdoch shouted before Ryan got into Hydra's cockpit.

"Thanks Chief Murdoch." Ryan shouted back as he made his way in and prepared for launch.

"Ryan you're up against the Buster, Aegis, Duel and Blitz." Mir informed as Hydra was set on the catapult.

"Thanks Mir, Ryan, Hydra launching!" Hydra launched out of the catapult as the phase shift activated and it's legs folded back in, the Strike and Combat were shooting at the stolen G-weapons, Hydra charged towards the Duel, attempting to avoid fighting the Blitz, Hydra fired it's beam rifle at the Duel, who like other the stolen Gundams were riding on a Guul, moved out of the way of the shots and countered with it's beam rifle shots and missiles, Hydra dodged the barrage and shot back with it's shoulder cannons, the Duel flew out of the way and moved behind Hydra and fired the missile launchers on the Guul, Hydra turned and blocked in time, the Gundam then rose from the smoke and rammed into the Duel causing it to fall off it's transport, Hydra shot the transport, destroying it. Duel turned to face the Archangel and dived towards it, the Strike thrusted upwards and landed on the Duel before jumping off and stabbing the Blitz's Guul with it's beam sabre, forcing it to jump off and fall into the ocean, Hydra chased the Duel and rammed it causing it to fall back away from the warship, Hydra then shot the falling suit causing it to lose half of it's left leg before falling into the ocean like the Blitz. The Combat was repeatedly shooting at the Buster and Aegis, only for the two remaining enemy's to easily move out of the way of the incoming shots.

"Damn it, I'm still useless!" Arli shouted, Ryan rolled his eyes

"Arli get on Hydra's shoulders." Ryan suggested, Hydra moving above the Combat while the ship was taking damage.

"What?" Arli asked

"Jump on Hydra's shoulders then jump off so you can get them." Ryan explained

"Right." Arli replied as Combat jumped in to the air landing on Hydra's shoulders, Hydra flew upwards towards the Buster and Aegis, Combat jumped again and rammed into the Aegis, knocking it off it's Guul, which was now being used by Combat, Hydra moved towards the Buster and sliced it's Guul with it's beam sword, causing it to jump off, as the two Gundams were falling in to the sea the buster fired it's beam cannons in the shotgun form into the archangel's engines, the Aegis went in to it's mobile armour form and fired it's Scylla, causing further damage to the ship, before plummeting into the ocean

"Well that takes care of that." Ryan said relieved, not realising the damage done to the ship, or the fleet near them.

"Not quite there's an Orb fleet and they've made repeated warnings to change our course." Kira said as Hydra and Combat landed on the deck with the Strike.

"Orb fleet, when?" Ryan asked surprised

"You haven't heard the warnings?" Kira asked

"No guess I wasn't listening." Ryan answered slightly embarrassed

"This is your last warning if you do not change your course we will open fire." A commander of a ship ordered the Archangel, although it was too damaged to change course.

"How dare you say those things, even though you can see the mess we're in!" Cagalli shouted to the officer. _What is she doing, she not gonna blurt out who she really is. I'd rather not step into Orb territory anyway. _

"Who is this?" The officer demanded

"If you do not know who this is then you must be an idiot, connect me to your superior officers." Cagalli replied" "Connect me to my father, Uzumi Nara Attha, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha!" Cagalli shouted at the officer _Just when I thought she couldn't be anymore of an idiot._The Orb fleet, moments later then started firing at the Archangel, until the rest of ZAFT forces retreated before giving orders to dock. Hydra moved into the hangar where the Strike and Combat were.

"How pathetic calling themselves neutral yet bringing us in." Ryan said in disgust as he left the cockpit.

"Hey Ryan, you need to put on a uniform." Mwu shouted to Ryan as he was making his way out of the hangar.

"Why?" Ryan replied looking at Mwu suspiciously

"Because we'll be meeting Uzumi Nara Attha, since your one of our highest ranking soldiers you need to come so put on a uniform." Mwu ordered Ryan who glared before leaving. He went to his room where there was a uniform in the closet the same as Kira's. Reluctantly he changed into it and headed out, meeting Mwu down the corridor.

"This is seriously uncomfortable." Ryan complained, fidgeting with the collar.

"Don't' worry you'll get use to it." Mwu said smirking

"So now what?" Ryan asked

"We need to wait for the Captain and Natarle." Mwu answered walking to the Captain's office.

"How are going to have a meeting with Uzumi then?" Ryan asked Murrue once they were in the office

"That's Lord Uzumi, we'll be escorted there by Orb officials and taken to the government building where we will have our meeting with him." Murrue answered

"When do we leave?" Ryan asked half caring

"Now, Natarle will be waiting for us with the escort." Murrue answered standing up from her chair and walking out followed by Mwu then Ryan. They walked out of the ship and into an Orb car with Natarle and were taken to their government building. Once their Orb soldiers showed them to an office where Lord Uzumi was waiting. They sat down along a long wooden table, Ryan sitting next to Natarle, Ryan was trying hard not to punch Uzumi straight in the face, or shoot him.

"As you know our nation is neutral so our official document states that our fleet chased your ship out of our territory." Uzumi stated to the four soldiers.

"You didn't save us because we had your daughter now did you?" Mwu asked

"Do you believe I would risk an entire nation and it's people for the sake of one spoiled girl." Uzumi answered calmly

"Excuse me if I had implied that sir." Mwu said. _It would be better if you didn't say anything. _Ryan thought glancing at Mwu quickly before turning his attention back on Uzumi.

"Things would a lot more easier if it were only that simple." "As Heliopolis where the children of this nation were involved with the war and then volunteered as soldiers and also the achievement of the X-numbers, I have gone over this before of whether it would have been best to let that ship sink along with the mobile suits, even at this moment I'm still thinking if it was the best decision" Uzumi continued with the same calm voice, Ryan saw Natarle giving Uzumi a stern look, Mwu and Murrue looked a little surprised at first.

"I am sorry for Heliopolis and the children even though it isn't an official apology from a personal standpoint I am sorry." Murrue said, her head lowered slightly as she spoke.

"No forget it, there is plenty of blame to share since it is an inherent problem of our nation, the reason we maintain our position of being a neutral state is because we do not want either natural or co-ordinator to be our enemy; unfortunately we can not carry these intentions out without power, and yet with power we become a target. I'm sure you soldiers do not want to discuss something like this." Uzumi continued, Ryan's expression became more stern as he spoke.

"Lord Uzumi I understand what you are saying, however we also have…" Murrue started but never finished. _What is she thinking, wish I could read minds right now._

"In any case, we should explain to the main reason why we didn't let your ship be destroyed. We want the current combat data of the Strike and Combat as well as the pilots, Kira Yamato and Arli Elthsman for technical support with Morganroate." Uzumi then looked over to Ryan who was giving him a questioning look. "And we also want he combat data of the Hydra and it's pilot, Ryan, also for technical support with Morganroate." Ryan glared at him, clenching his fists under the table. "We will offer you and your ship extensive assistance in exchange." Uzumi finished.

"Lord Uzumi but that is…" Murrue protested, standing up but didn't finish, Ryan then stood up glaring at Uzumi

"It's a load of crap Hydra wasn't made by Morganroate and I don't own you or Orb anything!" Ryan shouted at the lion of Orb slamming his hands on the table, Uzumi didn't react but just looked at him.

"Unfortunately if you do not allow us to do so then the ship and everyone on board will be sent back out of our territory and into the ZAFT forces waiting, do you want that?" Uzumi asked as calm as before, Ryan stared at him before sitting back down, saying nothing. "You may return to your ship." Uzumi said before standing and walking out. They were escorted back to the ship in silence.

"Lieutenant Ryan get to your mobile suit and go to Morganroate, Mwu you tell Kira and Arli what is happening." Murrue ordered before walking to her office, Mwu went to find Kira and Arli, Ryan was about to walk when he saw Natarle having a angry expression.

"What's the matter with you Natarle?" Ryan asked making Natarle turn to face him

"What are you talking about?" Natarle asked giving Ryan her stern look.

"Why do look so annoyed?" Ryan asked

"It seems that even with my rank I don't have the authority to do anything about Captain Ramias's decision's, in this case I'll think I'll bring it up when we get to Alaska." Natarle answered, keeping the same expression, Ryan's however looked a little worried.

"Natarle when we get to Alaska, what will they do with me?" Ryan asked, Natarle looked a little surprised by the question.

"To be honest I don't know, one of the possibilities is that they might execute you, I'm sorry." Natarle answered losing her stern face to be replaced with an apologetic one.

"You don't have to apologise, we'll just have to see what happens I guess, well better carry out my orders." Ryan said reassuringly to her before waving bye, Natarle just gave a small smile before walking off also. Ryan went to his room to take off the uniform and put on his shirt and jeans then headed for the hangar. The Strike and Combat were moving out of the hangar, Ryan rushed in to Hydra's cockpit and followed the other two to the facility. _Orb, the land of peace, I'm surprised they haven't been attacked yet. _Ryan then looked at one of screens that required a password _That wouldn't be the password, would it? _Ryan thought's were interrupted when he saw the Combat had stopped, the three Gundams slowly made their way in to the Morganroate facility, the three suits carried walking through the facility until they were told to stop.

"You can come out now!" A female voice said Ryan left the cockpit and went down using the foot rope, Arli and kira joined him with the woman. "I'm Erica, so you're the pilots I've heard about." Erica introduced herself kindly

"I guess you know who we are?" Ryan asked, not as kind

"Of course you're Ryan and the other two are Arli and Kira." Erica answered "Although I don't know much about your mobile suit, Ryan." Ryan raised an eyebrow

"You don't?" Ryan asked suspiciously

"Well I presume it would be similar to the other G-weapons but I honestly don't have much data on it." The Orb worker replied "Follow me I have something to show you three." Erica walked off with Ryan, Arli and Kira following, they were led in to a hangar where several mobile suits were, all the same, black torso, white arms, legs and head with red markings and wings.

"What are those?" Ryan asked flatly

"We call them the M1 Astray." Erica answered smiling slightly

"They kind of look like the Strike." Kira said staring at the machines

"They look beautiful." Arli said, Ryan rolled his eyes at the comment

"They look impressive but what are they there for?" Ryan asked turning towards Erica

"They're for Orb's protection." Cagalli said walking towards them.

"All you got was a slap?" Ryan asked humorously, seeing the red mark on Cagalli's cheek, who glared at him before looking away.

"Can you three come with me?" Erica asked before walking in to a room, they followed Arli talking with Cagalli, they were led in to a room where three Astrays could be seen in use, but not very well.

"Do the Astrays have an OS for naturals?" Ryan asked seeing how bad the mobile suits were moving.

"No, that's why you're here we would like you to program an OS for naturals." Erica explained.

"I thought they were just bad pilots." Cagalli said

"It's not as easy as it looks." one of the pilots, a girl, complained.

"We're trying our hardest." Another complained

"Fine but I want to use what you have here." Ryan said moving to a computer where Kira was.

"Ok then Arli was going to do that to update the Combat anyway." Erica answered, Ryan turned to Arli, who just smiled innocently

"We might as well get this done now, okay with you two?" Ryan asked, both of them nodded and they set programming the OS, Arli and Ryan leaned over to the screen Kira was on, Ryan pointed out anything Kira had missed where as Arli and Kira did most of the work. Erica came over and looked at what they had done.

"Wow you guys are good, is it ready enough to install into the mobile suits for use?" She asked

"Yeah if it's connected to the mainstream." Kira replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Of course it is, just transfer it to the modem of the mobile suits." Erica told them, Kira tapped in several keys until the program went though some modems, Ryan looked up to see the Astrays performance increase greatly, he smirked.

"Erica have the Astrays been in combat before ?" Ryan asked Erica

"No, why?" Erica answered, slightly confused.

"Well how about I test them out using Hydra, don't worry I won't use any weapons that could seriously injure them." replied Ryan the smirk still on his face

"Ok then but don't go too hard on the girls they're only rookies." Erica agreed, Ryan walked out and entered Hydra's cockpit and made his way to where the Astrays in use were, all three Astrays turned to see the mobile suit

"Alright girls this is a hand to hand combat battle with Ryan and his mobile suit, good luck." Erica told the three Astray pilots.

"Ok then I'll go first." One of the pilots said as it stepped in front of the other two, Hydra's phase shift was activated as the Astray ran at full speed at it and tried to punch Hydra, but the fist was caught in Hydra's hand and countered punching the Astray in the face making it stagger back, the mobile suit charged again and tried to kick the Gundam but Hydra moved to the side and grabbed the leg, then spun the Astray around before throwing it in to the wall on the other side, nearly colliding with the other two, it fell forwards and crashed on the ground.

"Asagi! Mayura lets' get him at the same time." One of the other pilots said to Mayura. Both of them charged at Hydra, who stood still, as Mayura's Astray punched Hydra in the face while Juri's Astray kicked Hydra in the chest, the Gundam ducked from the punch then blocked the kick with it's arm, Hydra quickly moved the leg away and rammed in to Mayura's suit, causing to step back then kicked it in the torso making fall onto it's back, Juri's Astray recovered and tried to hit the Hydra by punching it, but Hydra grabbed it's arm and threw it on the floor.

"Hey Erica I thought you said they were rookies not pushovers." Ryan said to Erica, agitating the three girls

"Well then it looks like they need more training." Erica teased hearing the girls moan. "By the way Lord Uzumi has come to talk to you he's waiting in the hangar." She then informed Ryan , his eyes narrowed as he made his way out and into the hangar, he left the cockpit to see Uzumi waiting for him.

"Ryan I believe we need to talk about something." Uzumi said sternly to Ryan as he made his way over to him.

"I don't think we need to talk about anything." Ryan said coldly glaring at the Chief representative.

"And why do you think that?" Uzumi asked, at that moment Ryan pulled his gun out and pointed it at Uzumi's chest, still glaring into his eyes, the Lion of Orb however did not appear frightened or fazed but kept calm. "If you believe you should shoot me for what I've done then go ahead and shoot me." Uzumi said his voice not wavering. Ryan eyes narrowed more, there was a click of a gun then the air rang with a sound of a gunshot.

**Sorry if the chapter ended a bit fast or if I spelt anything wrong, please R&R** .


	11. Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 11 is now up so do the usual please.**

The bullet bounced off the wall and landed on the floor, Ryan was staring, slightly wide eyed at Arli who was standing several feet away her gun pointed at Ryan, the last shot a warning as it streaked between the Chief representative and Ryan. Uzumi still kept his calm expression.

"Arli?" Ryan stuttered still staring at her, his gun still pointing at Uzumi.

"Ryan, I'm sorry but I can't allow to kill Lord Uzumi, if you still try to kill him, then I'll have no choice but to kill you!" Arli warned, close to shouting, glaring at Ryan but with tears forming in her eyes. Ryan stared back before sighing and lowering his gun and putting it back, Arli did the same but didn't put it back in it's holster.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ryan asked, his head lowered, after an awkward silence, although he could already guess what it was about.

"Well it's about your family members and why we did not allow any of them into Orb." Uzumi answered, Ryan looked up slightly and almost glared at him. "The reason why we did not allow them into our country is because we did not want to make ourselves a target." Uzumi continued, receiving a questioning look from Arli.

"Is that it?" Ryan asked looking at the Lion of Orb directly. "Your already making yourselves a target by having power, like you said."

"Yes I know that, but I could not put many lives in jeopardy just to just to protect a few people, if we had then we would have ZAFT and Earth Forces trying to get in to Orb to kill them and possibly kill more innocent lives and we may not have been able to protect them." Uzumi answered sternly. "I understand how your feeling and I am deeply sorry for what happened to your family." Uzumi continued, Ryan remained staring at him, but close to tears, clenching his fists. "May I ask you a question?" Uzumi asked, Ryan looked in surprise, but nodded. "I know what you are currently trying to accomplish but, what will you do once you have done that?" Uzumi asked, Ryan's eyes widened briefly.

"I don't know, to be honest, once I get rid of Azrael I won't be able to continue with the Earth Forces and there's no way I'll be able to join ZAFT once I kill Patrick Zala." Ryan answered, unsure why the Chief representative was asking such questions.

"What if you can not do that?" Uzumi quickly asked.

"I don't know, where is this going?" Ryan said back slightly agitated.

"I'm just finding out whether you have given any consideration to the future or not." Uzumi answered "And it's clear you haven't, have you ever considered joining Orb?"

"Why would I?" Ryan snapped back

"Because you won't have anywhere to go, regardless of whether you have achieved what you have wanted or not, Arli has chosen to join Orb, in case you wished to know." Uzumi answered, Ryan looked to Arli, who had being listening to conversation, looked away from him, Ryan turned back to Uzumi with a questioning look. "She and I had a talk earlier and she decided to join Orb now, and she asked if I could offer you the same." Uzumi explained, Ryan again looked to Arli who just smiled, Ryan sighed before smiling back.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't join Orb yet." Ryan answered turning back to Uzumi, seeing Arli's smile drop slightly. "But if you don't mind Lord Uzumi I would like to have a look around the city." Ryan continued no longer giving Uzumi a stern look.

"Of course you can look around the city, just don't mention about the battle that happened." Uzumi said turning to walk away, Ryan did the same.

"Thank you." Ryan said loud enough for Uzumi to hear, Ryan walked towards Hydra and entered the cockpit, the gundam being in a crouching position, and began to type various screens popping up in quick succession.

"How comes you won't join Orb?" Arli asked walking over to Hydra.

"Because I want to make sure that the Archangel reaches Alaska, ZAFT will probably attack once we leave anyway." Ryan replied diverting his attention to her. "And there might be a chance Azrael is there." Ryan added, there was a moment of Arli's expression changing to a darker one before it was quickly hidden away.

"Will you be coming back?" Arli asked worriedly.

"Once I've done what I need to then probably." Ryan answered, Arli smiled at the answer before starting to walk off.

"Well I better get back to updating the Combat." Arli said

"What are you updating on the Combat anyway?" Ryan asked

"You'll see." Arli teased before walking quickly so Ryan didn't asked anymore questions. Ryan smiled slightly before returning to his screen which showed a box that read above 'enter password'. _If this isn't the password then I give up. _Ryan typed in 'Orb' and entered it, nothing changed then 'password verified' came up on the screen and layouts of Hydra and other blueprints of various machines appeared. _My dad had to put Orb as the password. Some of these plans may not have been built in Hydra yet, I'm sure I could get the facilities here to do that for me, but that does mean leaving Hydra here. Given the choice I'd rather not part with one of theo nly things left to remind me of my family. _Ryan thought as he scanned through all of the new information copying them onto a disk. Ryan moved Hydra in front of an Astray and left the cockpit.

"Erica!" Ryan called to the Orb mechanic observing the three Astray's

"Yes?" Erica replied turning around to face him.

"I need to look at this for me, it's quite urgent." Ryan said back holding the disk up for her to see.

"Ok then, follow me." Erica motioned for Ryan to follow, she led him to her office. Ryan followed in silence and gave her the disk, she inserted into her computer and uploaded the data, her eyes widened slightly as she viewed the data that showed up on screen. "Do you think ZAFT have built this yet?" Erica asked, not looking away from her screen.

"Not sure it's possible those plans were stolen from them then uploaded into Hydra's memory banks." Ryan replied eyeing the Orb worker as she looked though the rest of the plans. "So do you think you could build everything on there?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I would imagine so, but it would take some time. I guess you already have realised that your mobile suit would need to be kept here, in order for us to make these changes." Erica answered moving her eyes to look at the pilot.

"Yeah but what I want to know is would morganroate actually make these upgrades?" Ryan asked seriously

"Probably, it would help if Lord Uzumi gave his permission to allow something like this to be built, for the rest of the upgrades they would oblige." Ercia answered thoughtfully. "What would you say to the rest of your crew when they start asking where your machine is?" Erica asked slyly.

"I'll just say it needed extensive repairs, make sure Arli does not find out about these changes, I would like to see what she thinks of the improvements." Ryan replied

"I'll try my best we have finished the upgrades on her mobile suit so hopefully she won't visit as often to see it." Erica said smiling at Ryan who smirked back. "What will you use then if your machine is here?"

"I was hoping you would let me borrow one of your Astray's, so I can still help the Archangel until it reaches Alaska." Ryan replied

"Well the Chief representative will probably have to make that decision, but I would imagine so." Erica shrugged turning back to the screen.

"And what decision is that?" Lord Uzumi asked walking into the office startling Erica for a brief moment.

"Lord Uzumi I'd like you to take a look at this, it was found in Hydra's files, and Ryan wants to use our facilities to build them." Erica explained, Uzumi walking over past Ryan and standing behind Erica to look at the screen, his face showing no change in emotion as he was shown all the blueprints and plans. "Of course he will need your permission for these changes to be made Lord Uzumi and as you have probably figured out Ryan's mobile suit would have to remain here, therefore he will need to use one of our Astray's as a temporary replacement." Erica further explained, Ryan shifted his gaze to Erica, the screen and Uzumi.

"I trust Ryan will not misuse it so I authorise it." Uzumi after a moment's silence, Ryan smiled slightly. "However…" Uzumi started, the smile going from Ryan's face to be replaced with a questioning look. "I would like to have that system to be placed on Miss Erica's computer so that we can use it for our mobile suits." Uzumi said referring to the plan to be shown last, consisting of images of Hydra with a new weapon.

"Why that one, Lord Uzumi?" Ryan questioned looking over to see what the Lion of Orb wanted.

"I believe it may come in handy one day, if it should ever come." Uzumi answered moving to face Ryan directly. "We shall have someone move your machine to our facilities to be given the changes and we'll later have an Astray moved to the ship for you." He continued, Ryan nodding in agreement.

"I think I'll have a look around the city since I have nothing else to do." Ryan said moving to leave.

"We'll have an escort take you there." Uzumi said as Ryan was about to leave. He nodded before leaving the room, walking back to where the mobile suits were. He saw the three pilots in the Astray's as he left the observation area, still training in them and had begun to improve more. As he found his way in the hangar he spotted Cagalli staring at the mobile suits before turning her attention to Ryan and walked towards him with an angry face. _I hope it isn't about trying to kill her father. _Ryan thought hopefully.

"Why did you try to shoot my father?!" Cagalli shouted at him as she caught up, making him wince slightly from her scream.

"It was just a misunderstanding." Ryan replied reassuringly.

"About what?" Cagalli demanded not shouting this time.

"About my family." Ryan answered, Cagalli's face lost her annoyed look almost immediately. "Orb didn't allow any of my family in to their nation." Ryan quickly said before walking away, Cagalli didn't follow she walked away to the observation room, knowing she'll get the details from Arli later. Ryan was lead to the city by one of Orb's officers, taking him in a car the whole journey was in silence. Ryan was dropped off at the centre of the city, he began walking around noticing everyone getting along with their daily lives as if the battle that took place just outside of Orb territory never happened. _Were they told the ship left, who's going to believe that. _Ryan continued walking through the city not seeing anything of interest to him. _This country sure is peaceful, makes it hard to believe there is a war going on, sure hope this nation doesn't get involved, although they'll probably end up in it one way or another. _Something then caught Ryan's eye on the street floor, Ryan walked over to it and picked it up, it was a pink phone with a yellow strap.

"Shinn!" Someone cried out, Ryan looked for the person who shouted to see a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white shirt, red skirt and yellow jacket running over and stopping in front of a teenage boy called Shinn, who had red eyes and black hair wearing a white jacket over a black shirt and jeans looking down on the restless girl. "Shinn, I've lost my mobile phone can you help me look for it?" The girl asked in a kind manner, Shinn sighed heavily

"Mayu I wish you'd take care of that thing more, alright I'll help." Shinn said, Mayu smiled at him before running off. Ryan walked over to Shinn keeping the phone in his hand.

"Is she your sister?" Ryan asked Shinn, who turned towards him with a slightly agitated look to him.

"What's it to you?" Shinn asked back, Ryan held the phone in font of his face seeing if it was hers "That's her phone." Shinn stuttered. "Where did you-?"

"I found it on the ground, your sister is a bit careless isn't she." Ryan said humorously letting Shinn take the phone off his hands.

"Yeah she is, thanks for finding it saved me a lot of trouble, I'm Shinn by the way." Shinn said to Ryan

"So I heard, Ryan." Ryan greeted smiling, Shinn returned it.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." Shinn stated giving a quizzical look

"I'm here on a temporary visit." Ryan answered "I thought I'd take some time to look around."

"Well there isn't much to look for here apart from the usual stuff." Shinn said casually.

"What do you think of Orb?" Ryan asked suddenly

"Well I don't like the Attha's excuses but I guess because of that this place isn't involved in the war." Shinn answered thoughtfully, Ryan nodded. "And I do like living here." They were interrupted by Mayu as she ran towards them.

"Shinn have you found my phone yet?" The girl whined Shinn handed her the phone, with his sister quite literally jumping for joy.

"Mayu this is Ryan he's the person who found your phone." Shinn said gesturing towards Ryan.

"Thank you, Shinn we better get going." Mayu thanked Ryan before tugging on Shinn's arm. Shinn sighed again.

"I'll catch up Mayu, sorry about that but I better get going." Shinn apologised as Mayu ran off again, turning to face Ryan.

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said smiling slightly.

"Alright well I better get going." Shinn said as he made to run off after his sister

"Hold on." Ryan said quickly making Shinn stop. "Just a piece of advice I learned, what ever happens in your life don't let others make your personal decisions for you or change your opinion, if you let that happen then you'll end up making decisions that you'll regret." Ryan said seriously, Shinn blinked at this.

"What are you a soldier?" Shinn asked humorously.

"Not exactly but I am a mobile suit pilot." Ryan answered before he walked off waving good-bye, leaving Shinn to stare for a moment before putting what he was told said to the back off his mind and ran to catch his sister. _I wonder if it was a good idea to tell him that, oh well can't be helped now._ Ryan thought as he walked through the city the day slowly turning to evening, Ryan noticed four people walking in a group constantly looking around, he also saw two people he recognised who were behind the other two, Athrun and Nicol. _Must be looking for the Archangel, maybe this is a good time to talk to them even if it means they know we're here. _Silently Ryan walked behind the group, enough distance so they didn't hear them, after a few minutes Ryan quickened his pace and tapped Nicol on the shoulder, he stopped and turned around to see who it was, the other three stopped a few paces away and turned around also.

"Hey, Nicol how are you?" Ryan asked as if they had never fought against each other.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" Nicol asked back, bewildered and happy to see him outside of the battlefield.

"I'm here on a visit." Ryan answered simply, smiling. "Aren't you going to introduce me to these people?" Ryan asked

"Sure, this Athrun, Dearka and Yzak." Nicol answered gesturing to each person when he named them. "Guys this is Ryan." Nicol then said to the other three.

"Nice to meet you." Athrun greeted playing along and pretending he didn't know him. Yzak gave a quick sneer at Ryan before turning away.

"Don't worry about Yzak, he's not what you call sociable." Dearka said kindly to Ryan, who nodded. "So, Nicol how do you know him?" Dearka asked.

"Can you have your little chat while we walk I don't want to waste time." Yzak said hastily from in front beginning to walk, the others followed but hung back a little to hear the story, Ryan kept a snigger in at Yzak's behaviour.

"Ryan had stayed in the PLANTS for some time and we quickly became friends after we met in school." Nicol explained, for Athrun this was a chance to know about more about Ryan.

"But a few years later my parents wanted to live on Earth so we left the PLANTS." Ryan continued for Nicol. "That's putting it simple, but what I want to know is what you've been doing since I left?" Ryan asked

"Well I joined the ZAFT military when the war started, which is how I met Athrun, Dearka and Yzak and I have still been practicing on the piano for concerts." Nicol answered

"Same old Nicol always on the piano but why are you wearing Orb overalls if your with ZAFT?" Ryan asked faking suspicion.

"That's none of your business!" Yzak shouted angrily though Ryan didn't react to the outburst.

"We're trying to find an Earth Alliance ship we believe is in Orb." Dearka answered casually.

"Dearka!" Yzak shouted turning to face him, however he ignored Yzak.

"So you think it's in there?" Ryan asked jerking his thumb to the right, all four looked to see several Orb military buildings the entire place blocked off by a fence.

"That's what we believe, considering we're the ones who damaged it." Athrun stated.

"So all four of you are mobile suit pilots?" Ryan asked, all of them nodded apart from Yzak who grunted. "Is this ship by any chance called the Archangel?" Ryan asked slyly, receiving the full attention of everyone, even Yzak.

"You know it?" Dearka asked

"I've been travelling around and heard quite a lot about it. Apparently it's a very difficult opponent for ZAFT, I think it's because of the pilots of those mobile suits." Ryan answered, Nicol couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing what he really meant.

"One of those pilots is my sister." Dearka stated sadly looking downwards.

"Sorry about that must be tough, but I've been in Orb for a while now and there's talk going on that one of their pilots has decided to stay in this country, who knows it could be your sister." Ryan said reassuringly, Dearka's faced brightened up as he heard it as did the others. "I take it you all know her?"

"Yeah she was with us when we joined the military." Nicol answered, thankful that he would be fighting one less friend.

"Must be tough fighting someone you know so well." Ryan said, he saw Athrun sadden slightly when he said it. At that moment a robotic chirp was heard, everyone looked up to see a mechanical bird fly towards them, it landed on Athrun's hand, everyone was looking at it curiously.

"Birdie!" All five looked away from the bird to see someone on the other side of the fence looking around, Athrun walked towards the fence and handed back the mechanical bird, they talked briefly but Ryan couldn't make out what they were saying. Athrun walked back with a solemn look on his face.

"We better head back." Athrun told the other three

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Nicol said, the others walking off. "It was nice to speak to you again." Nicol said to Ryan

"Same here."

"Will you be staying in Orb as well?" Nicol asked hope in his voice.

"Sorry Nicol, I can't I'm hoping to get to Alaska to kill Muruta Azrael." Ryan answered

"Wait so your not with the Earth Forces you're using them?" Nicol asked slightly confused, Ryan nodded. "Well I better get going before I get shouted at by Yzak." Nicol continued waving good-bye and walking off.

"Yeah, see you later." Ryan said saddened, before turning away and walking to the fence where Kira was still standing with Cagalli.

"Do you know him?" Kira asked as he reached them.

"Sure do I've known Nicol for a long time, do you know the guy who gave back that bird?" Ryan said back

"Yeah we're old friends he's the one who gave me birdie." Kira answered solemnly, the bird making another chirp

"Where's the nearest way in?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence.

"Well you can try to climb over the fence, it isn't electrical." Cagalli said matter of fact tone, Ryan just looked up at the fence before clambering on and climbing on top before jumping down behind Kira and Cagalli. "Have you done this sought thing before?" Cagalli asked, Ryan just looked at her as if she asked a stupid question, she walked past him when he didn't reply and got into the car where Erica was waiting, Ryan joined her then looked to Kira.

"You go ahead I need to get the Strike back to the Archangel, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Kira said before walking back to where he came from, Erica started the car and drove off.

"We've moved one of our Astray's to the Archangel with out too much hassle and your mobile suit has been moved for the upgrades." Erica informed Ryan

"Thanks, what did you say to the crew on the Archangel about it?" Ryan asked

"We just told them it needed extensive repairs and offered to fix it, that seemed to be enough for them, you need to program the OS, we figured you'd prefer to have your own then the one you programmed for us." Erica answered, Ryan just nodded although he was thankful. The car stopped at where the Archangel was docked, Ryan left saying good-bye to Erica and Cagalli and made his way to the Archangel's hangar where his temporary mobile suit should be.

"Hey Lieutenant your working on that thing all ready?" Murdoch asked looking into the cockpit of the Astray to see Ryan working on the OS, Ryan nodded not looking up from his work. "Don't you think you should be getting some rest, you can work on it tomorrow." Murdoch continued leaning on the suit

"ZAFT will be attacking us tomorrow so I need the OS to be ready." Ryan answered with a matter of fact tone

"How can you be so sure of that?" Murdoch asked obviously confused.

"Just call it intuition." Ryan answered looking up at Murdoch. "Did they give us any spare parts for this thing?" Ryan asked as he returned to working on the OS.

"Yeah they gave us some equipment to fix it with, it's also compatible with the Strike." Murdoch said looking over at the Strike for a brief moment.

"Can they be used with the other G-weapons?" Ryan asked quickly throwing Murdoch off.

"I think so, why would you want to know that?" Murdoch said after a moment of thinking

"I'm thinking it would be better if we captured them then destroying them." Ryan answered still working on the Astray.

"That does make sense, have you told the Captain?"

"Not yet I'll tell the Captain tomorrow, by the way where's Kira?"

"He's asleep like you should be, well I'll leave to your work Lieutenant." Murdoch said moving away from the suit and walking out of the hangar. Ryan finished on the OS some time later, by then it was well into night, he left the Astray and went to his room and quickly fell asleep.

Ryan awoke several hours later and immediately went to get his pilot suit knowing what will happen when they left, he saw Kira in there already in his pilot suit.

"You put that on early." Ryan said as he changed into his pilot's suit.

"We both know what will happen when we cross the border." Kira stated

"Kira you said you and Athrun were old friends right?" Ryan asked suddenly

"Yeah, but how do you know his name?" Kira asked slightly bewildered.

"Because I talked with him yesterday, anyway instead of killing him why don't we just capture his mobile suit, that way you won't have to fight him." Ryan answered as he walked out to the hangar, leaving Kira to think about what he said. When Ryan entered the hangar he noticed Arli standing around.

"Arli what are you doing here?" Ryan called out as he made his way over to her.

"Well I just wanted to say good bye before you left." Arli answered "Just promise me something will you, promise you won't die out there." Arli spoke out, worry in her voice. Before she realised what happened Ryan pulled her into a hug, Arli just stared in disbelief, before returning it.

"Don't worry I won't get killed, I promise." Ryan said before breaking apart, smiling at her, she smiled back. "You better get going otherwise you'll end up leaving with us." Ryan said, Arli nodded and ran out, Ryan looked until she left before walking to the Astray's cockpit and getting in and turning on the main power systems. A few minutes after the Archangel left, soon after seperating with the escort fleet as it left the Orb territory, just as four mobile suit's on Guul's launched out of a surfaced submarine.

**Sorry about the slow update but I'll make up for that. Hope you enjoyed it even if there was no action.**


	12. Raging Storm

**Chapter 12 is now up. This chap will easily make up for lack of action in last chapter, well hopefully. Enjoy!**

The four stolen G-weapons on the Guuls charged towards the Archangel for another attempt of ridding ZAFT of it**. **On the legged ship the Astray and Strike prepared to go up on deck as the Skygrasper's launched first.

"Hey Ryan, Tolle said you allowed him to pilot the second Skygrasper, is that true?" Mwu asked appearing on one of the smaller screens of the Astray, giving a slightly serious face

"Yeah that's right, you have no idea how whiny he was about piloting it." Ryan said jokingly at the last part.

"Alright then I'm heading out." Mwu said as his Skygrasper launched losing the serious expression, followed by Tolle's aircraft.

"Ryan the enemies are the Blitz, Buster, Duel and Aegis, good luck out there." Mir informed as usual.

"Alright, Mir don't worry I'll make sure Tolle gets back." Ryan said reassuringly, receiving a smile from Mir as the Astray made it's way onto the deck unable to fly in the Earth's atmosphere, followed by the Strike using the launcher pack. The Archangel released smokescreen as the four Gundamsneared the ship, making the four stop in their tracks, the Skygrasper's flying above.

"Kira, Ryan I'm sending you the co-ordinates of the enemy." Tolle said as the Strike and Astray positioned themselves to fire.

"Ok then, Kira don't forget we're to capture the ones Athrun and Nicol are piloting." Ryan told Kira as the Astray's beam rifle and the Strike's Agni cannon fired, all shots narrowly missing the unsuspecting mobile suits.

"Ryan, which one does Nicol pilot?" Kira asked

"The Blitz." Ryan replied as the four suits quickly spilt up, the Strike switched to the Aile pack as it and the Astray took off, the Buster fired it's beam cannons at the Strike, it quickly dodged and tackled the Buster off it's Guul and landed on it using it as it's own, the Astray fired beam shots at the Blitz forcing it to block, when it let it's guard down the Astray was looming over it and kicked it in the chin knocking it off it's Guul the Orb suit then landed on it and started exchanging shots with the Duel, after several shot's were fired and dodged the blue gundam moved in to attack with it's beam sabre, the Astray did the same bringing one out from the hip and clashed with the Duel, neither giving ground to the other.

"Who is this guy?" Yzak asked in frustration at the new suit and it's pilot. Close by the Strike and Aegis continually circled each other, whilst firing their beam rifles at each other none scoring a hit, until one of the Strikes shot's pierced the Aegis's Guul causing it to explode, the Strike then jumped off it's Guul and kicked the red gundam in the chest sending it hurtling downwards to an island below, the Strike moved back to land on the ship's deck. The Duel and Astray broke from the clash, the Astray reacted first and lunged off it's Guul and rammed into the Duel then quickly kicked it off it's Guul and plunging towards the sea, the Duel quickly fired missiles and caused the Guul to blow up and forced the Astray to fall back and land on an island, the same one as the Aegis both near the edge. The Aegis stood back up and looked over to see the Astray a few feet away it's beam sabre in hand.

"Ryan is that you in there?" Athrun asked as the Aegis prepared itself, both wrist beam sabres activated.

"Yeah it's me." Ryan answered bluntly

"Why didn't you stay in Orb with Arli?" Athrun asked slightly angry.

"That's none of business right now." Ryan snapped back, the Astray ran towards the Aegis and swung it's sabre, the Aegis blocked with one of it's wrist sabres and struck back with the other, the Orb suit moved out of the way in time, the Strike landed in between them, now using the Sword striker pack.

"Athrun give up you've lost." Kira stated the Strike preparing to attack

"Did you forget our promise Kira! That you would destroy me!" Athurn shouted back the Aegis preparing itself.

"You promised to destroy each other, your both idiots." Ryan said agitated, the Astray moving to stand beside the Strike. The Aegis rushed towards both of them, Astray moved ahead of the Strike and stopped it's attack. "Athrun do you really want to kill your best friend?" Ryan asked, throwing Athrun off guard at the question. The Astray broke the clash and kicked the Aegis away, making it stumble.

"Kira is the enemy!" Athrun shouted in response. "He chose to join the Earth Forces!" Athrun continued shouting the Aegis thrusting forward and knocking away the Astray as it charged for the Strike, as it neared it swung it's wrist sabre at the strike, the white gundam blocked with it's anti ship sword before breaking off and punching the Aegis in the head making the gundam fall to the floor, the phase shift deactivating, losing it's red colour and replaced with a dull grey both suits neared the fallen enemy.

"Athrun get out of there!" Nicol shouted as the Blitz phased in, running towards the two with it's beam sabre drawn.

"Nicol stop!" Ryan shouted at him, causing the Blitz to stop before it lunged at the Strike.

"Ryan?" Nicol asked to turn to the Astray, which had ran towards the Blitz and kicked it sending it hurtling backwards towards the sea, before it crashed in to the water it launched it's gleipnir claw and grabbed the Astray's arm dragging the Orb suit with it both plunging in the water as the Duel and Buster landed either side of the fallen Aegis.

"Athrun where's Nicol?" Yzak demanded as the Duel and Buster fired shots at the Strike causing it to block and move back. Athrun didn't respond but stared at where the Blitz and Astray had fallen. "Athrun answer me!" Yzakshouted at him, as if in response a tower of water rose high abovethe island, the attack halting to look, the Archangel, flying above the battle fired at the enemy Gundams below as the water fell back down, nothing emerging from it.

"We have to get out of here." Dearka said with authority as the Buster moved away from the ship's attack, the Duel doing the same. "Athrun come on, we need to get out of here." Dearka said to Athrun, who was staring wide eyed at where the water had risen before reluctantly retreating with the other two.

"Athrun where's Nicol?" Yzak asked as the three mobile suits were out of range of fire.

"Nicol's…dead that new machine of their's got it." Athrun managed to say, holding back his tears, the other two had a look of disbelief on their faces, but didn't question any further.

"Ensign Yamato get back to the ship." Natarle ordered "Where's Lieutenant Ryan?"

"I don't know." Kira muttered, watching the spot where he saw the Astray fall. The Strike turned to head back to the ship when a noise was heard from behind, the Gundam turned back round to see the Astray flying out of the sea, carrying the Blitz with it.

"You weren't going to leave me now were you?" Ryan asked humorously as the Astray landed on the island, the Orb suit had lost it's top right and top left wings and had lost it's right arm. The Blitz was worse off, having lost both it's legs and half of it's left arm, there was also slight damage to the torso, the phase-shift had lost it's power.

"Ryan what happened?" Kira asked in shock at the battered mobile suits.

"He can explain when your both on the ship, both of you return now." Natarle ordered again. "And bring the Blitz with you." She added, both mobile suit's flew into the air into the hangar of the Archangel, the Strike helping to carry the Blitz, both Skygraspers had already returned, the Blitz, was set on the hangar floor before the two suits went to their positions in the hangar. Ryan opened the cockpit and quickly made his way to the Blitz, opening it's cockpit from the side, some of the crew including Mwu and Tolle, watched at how eager Ryan was to get to the stolen Gundam. When the cockpit hatch opened Nicol was slumped to one side, unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Kira asked walking towards Ryan.

"I think he's just unconscious, probably from the explosions being close ranged, better get the doctor to make sure he isn't injured." Ryan answered, turning his head to face Kira.

"What happened?" Kira asked looking over the Blitz again.

"Well, once Nicol dragged me down under the sea's surface he started firing at me, I countered by slicing the Blitz's legs off, at the same time, he quickly shot the Astray's arm which obviously caused explosions, luckily neither of the mobile suit's main were badly damaged or destroyed so once I recovered from the shock I resurfaced dragging the Blitz with me." Ryan explained.

"So the pilot of the Blitz, you know him?" Mwu asked walking over to the two.

"Yeah, we're friends." Ryan answered bluntly, Mwu didn't look fazed by the answer, but simply nodded, they heard a groaning sound and turned to see Nicol starting to regain conscious, several soldiers came into the hangar armed with guns and made their way over to the Blitz. "That won't be necessary." Ryan said to them, making the soldiers stop, Ryan pulled out one of his own guns as Nicol looked up to see Ryan looking back at him.

"Where am I?" Nicol asked sounding weary, to no one in particular.

"Well your not dead." Ryan answered "You're on the Archangel, so that makes you a prisoner for the time being." Ryan continued, motioning for Nicol to get out of the cockpit, when he did Nicol looked around , leaving his helmet in the cockpit. "Are you injured anywhere?" Ryan asked, Nicol shook his head.

"So you were the pilot of that suit, I thought it was a trick when you attacked me." Nicol said looking at the Astray.

"Yeah sure was, I just wanted to attack first before Kira did when you stopped." Ryan explained.

"Kira?" Nicol asked facing Ryan.

"He's the pilot of the Strike." Ryan answered pointing towards Kira. "Now I have to get you to the holding area, since you are a prisoner." Ryan continued, starting to walk with Nicol in front.

"Isn't Kira that guy who was on the other side of that fence in Orb?" Nicol asked as they walked through the corridors.

"That's right and the owner of that robotic bird." Ryan answered, his gun by his side. "And he's a co-ordinator."

"He is, guess that's why he's so good." Nicol said slightly surprised at first. "Where's that other suit you were using?"

"Hydra, I left it at Orb so it could get upgraded." Ryan answered as they arrived at the prisoner hold.

"Upgraded?" Nicol asked confused as to what it meant.

"You'll see, depending on how it goes at Alaska." Ryan said as Nicol walked into a cell nearest to the door. "Well I better get going and try to fix my mobile suit, I'll talk to you later." Ryan said as he walked back out and headed for the hangar, putting his gun back. Once there he saw most of the mechanics had already begun repairing the damaged Astray, the Blitz had been left where it was.

"How soon will you be able to fix it Chief Murdoch?" Ryan asked as he stood next to the Chief mechanic overseeing the repairs.

"Not sure, it shouldn't take too long to replace the arm thanks to the spare parts, but it might take a while to fix the wings and all the other structural damage." Murdoch answered.

"Well just try to get all the major repairs done, I just need it to move to fight the next battle." Ryan stated

"You think they'll attack soon?" Murdoch asked

"They probably think that Nicol, the pilot of the Blitz is dead, so it wouldn't surprise me if they attack again soon, to get revenge." Ryan answered folding his arms. "What are you going to do with the Blitz?" Ryan asked looking over at Nicol's Gundam.

"Well be able to repair what's left of it, even that could take a while so we're better off leaving it for the time being." Murdoch responded after barking orders at the other mechanics.

"Any way I can help?" Ryan asked, making Murdoch chuckle slightly.

"No, we'll take care of it, if they'll attack again as quick as you say you better get some rest at the very least get some food." Murdoch said smirking, Ryan returned the smirk before walking out to the cafeteria, when he got there and got his tray he noticed one extra then normal.

"Hey why is there another tray?" Ryan asked the chef

"That's for the prisoner but no one's taken it to him yet." The chef responded stopping from cooking for a second.

"Ok, guess I'll take it to Nicol." Ryan said before grabbing the tray and going to the prison hold. When he entered he saw Nicol sitting on the bed staring at the wall, Ryan placed the tray on the floor and slid it on the gap between the bars, which caught Nicolsattention, who looked at the tray then looked up to Ryan.

"Better then having no food." Ryan said taking a bite from his own food.

"Thanks, how the repairs on your mobile suit going?" Nicol asked after picking the tray up and starting to eat the food.

"Hopefully it'll be fixed before your friends attack us again." Ryan answered simply "They'll be looking for revenge." Ryan continued Nicol looking at him questionably. "They most likely think your dead." Ryan stated matter of fact tone.

"Yeah I figured that seeing as how I haven't returned ." Nicol said solemnly "Which means they'll probably all go for you at once." Nicol stated watching Ryan's expression

"Hey I'm not that good of a pilot." Ryan said jokingly. "I'm pretty sure Kira and Commander La Flaga will back me up." Ryan continued sounding confident

"Commander La Flaga?" Nicol asked

"He's the pilot of the Skygrasper, also known as the hawk of Endymion." Ryan answered, now leaning on the wall having finished his tray of food.

"I've heard of him but never actually known what his real name was, but who was piloting the second one then?" Nicol asked, interested

"Tolle piloted it but he's just a rookie pilot, I just hope he doesn't go into the next battle." Ryan answered looking down on the floor

"Why not?" Nicol asked curiously

"Because I promised Mir our CIC and Tolle's girlfriend that I'd make sure he didn't get shot down but I don't think I can if Athrun and the others are going to do anything to avenge your apparent death and take down the Archangel." Ryan explained

"Good point." Nicol admitted sighing. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the sirens. "Don't get killed out there." Nicol said encouragingly as Ryan made to run out.

"Me, get killed not likely, it's the others I worry about." Ryan said smirking as he ran out and down the corridor, leaving Nicol to finish what was left of his food. Ryan ran past Kira and Flay not taking notice of what they were talking about and into the hangar and saw that his Astray now had two arms again.

"I hope your not thinking of going out there?" Murdoch said to Ryan form a few feet away.

"Why not?" Ryan asked a confused look on his face.

"We may have replaced the arm and the wings but it isn't totally repaired." Murdoch explained, frowning

"It can still fight which is good enough for me." Ryan stated heading over to the cockpit and getting in, Murdoch sighing in defeat. Ryan switched on the main power and put his helmet on, then opened up communications with the Strike. "Hey Kira what were you and Flay talking about?" Ryan asked Kira who was in the cockpit and hade a blank expression on his face.

"What? It was nothing." Kira stammered.

"Did you dump here or something?" Ryan asked his mouth twitching.

"How did you find out?" Kira asked surprised but slightly miserable too.

"Because I guessed and you just practically told me." Ryan answered trying his hardest not to smile or laugh. "So why did you then?" Ryan asked curiously however Kira didn't answer so he didn't ask anymore about it.

"Ryan are we still trying to capture the Aegis?" Kira asked as the Strike made it's way to the catapult.

"Sure are, but let's try to capture the other two as well." Ryan answered

"Why?"

"Well they're friends of Nicol and he'd hate me if they got killed." Ryan answered simply, the Strike launching as he finished his sentence.

"Ryan the enemies are the Buster Duel and Aegis." Mir informed even though it was unnecessary.

"That was obvious, where's Tolle?" Ryan asked as the Astray prepared to launch

"He's here on the bridge, why?" Mir responded

"No reason just hoping he won't be in this battle. Ryan, Astray launching!" Ryan said as the Astray launched and hovered in the air before landing on the deck with the Strike. "Hey Commander try to disable the mobile suits if you can so we can capture them." Ryan requested to Mwu as the Skygrasper, using the launcher pack launched.

"That's pretty tough but I'll try." Mwu answered as the three stolen Gundams started firing at them. The Strike and Astray blocked with their shields while the Skygrasper barrel rolled and fired the Agni at the Buster forcing it to move out of the way, then countered with shots from it's beam cannons, the aircraft able to dodge each one. The Strike flew upwards and fired beam shots at the Duel causing it to move back, the Astray quickly flew upwards and attempted to slash the duel with it's beam sabre, but the Duel moved out of the way and fired it's missiles at the Astray, the Orb suit pulled back to avoid the missiles and landed on the Archangels deck. The Aegis avoid the shots fired from the Strike and jumped off it's Guul and fired the syclla cannon down at the ship, which veered to the right avoiding a direct hit but the shot still made contact and several weapons were destroyed. The Aegis landed on it's Guul as the Astray took off again and fired it's beam rifle at the enemy suit but the Aegis dodged it and fired back with it's beam rifle.

"Nicol was your friend Ryan and you killed him, why?!" Athrun shouted at Ryan as the Astray avoided the beam shots.

"You idiot Nicol isn't dead!" Ryan shouted back

"You're lying!" Athurn shouted not willing to hear as the Aegis continued to fire at the Astray forcing it to block with it's shield, the Duel came up from behind the falling mobile suit and fired it's beam rifle and missiles at it.

"What?!" Ryan shouted in surprise as he barely manoevured the Astray out of the way, the Duel flew off it's Guul and kicked the Astray.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Nicol you bastard!" Yzak shouted at him, the duel landing on it's Guul, the Strike came up and started firing at the Aegis, the red gundam moved out of the way of each one before both Gundams drew their beam sabres and clashed together. The Astray once again landed on the Archangel, the ship falling towards an island, and was going to crash land. The Duel continued to fire on the Astray forcing it to block, the Sky grasper streaked between the two as it continued to trade fire with the Buster, neither scoring a hit. The Duel turned to fire at the Skygrasper, the Astray quickly moved as the ship crash landed and fired several beam shots at the blue Gundam one hit and destroyed it's Guul another took out half of it's left leg, the Duel began to fall towards the island but fired another volley of misslies as it fell, Astray dodged most of them but one hit it's beam rifle, destroying while two were able to hit it's left arm destroying it as well. The Skygrasper fired the Agni and hit the Buster's Guul destroying it and forcing it into a free fall with the Duel nearby, the Buster combined it's beam cannons into the shot gun form and fired one last shot as did the Skygrasper with the Agni, the shot hit the Buster in the right arm, taking off half of it, one of the Buster's many shots collided with the left side of the fighter plane damaging it and forcing Mwu to crash on the sea before stopping at the shore, near the Archangel. The Astray flew above the Buster and kicked it downwards, causing it to crash onto the island, almost immediately joined by the Duel, crashing next to it on the right, the Astray landed in front of the warship. As Yzak tried to get his mobile suit to move he saw Dearka get out of the Buster, arms held up, and his helmet had been removed

"Dearka, you coward!" Yzak shouted at him, but saw momentarily why, the Duel and Buster were both in the line of fire of the Gottfried currently aimed at them, cursing and growling Yzak also got out of his mobile suit's cockpit, removing his helmet and walked out hands raised.

"Took your time getting out didn't you Yzak?" Dearka asked smirking in spite of their situation.

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak shouted back in rage which only Dearkas' smirk grow into a smile the two continuing to bicker. Ryan watched at their argument briefly before contacting the ship.

"Mir where's Kira?" Ryan asked as he searched on his scanners for the Strike.

"He's north of here by our scanners, Tolle has launched in the Skygrasper and is heading over there." Mir answered concern rising in her voice as she spoke.

"Tolle launched?! Damn it, I'll head there now and I'll make him return, don't worry he won't get shot down." Ryan reassuringly as the Astray flew upwards and went towards where the Strike was. As the Orb suit approached the battle between the Strike and Aegis, both Athrun and Ryan noticed the Skygrasper approaching the two, the Aegis broke from it's clash with the Strike and fired several beam shots at the aircraft, the Astray intercepted and block the shots with it's shield. "Tolle get back to the ship now!" Ryan shouted at Tolle as the Skygrasper turned to fire at the Aegis.

"Ryan I can't abandon you two I have to do something to help." Tolle protested back, the Astray moving in and rammed the Aegis with it's shield

"Tolle this is an order from your superior officer get back to the ship NOW!" Ryan shouted again at Tolle making him flinch.

"Ok returning to the ship." Tolle answered reluctantly as the Skygrasper veered off back towards the ship. The astray discarded it's shield and brought out it's beam sabre and clashed with the Aegis then quickly split apart, the Strike took the chance to swipe at the Aegis, but it quickly moved out of the way and landed on the ground the other two side by side as the Aegis prepared to attack again. "Ryan doesn't think I have what it takes, I'll show him." Tolle said to himself as he disobeyed orders and turned back to the battle in an attempt to show he can take the Aegis. As the Skygrasper made it's way to the battle the Aegis fired it's beam rifle at the two mobile suits, both able to dodge it's attack, the Strike lunged forward and sliced the Aegis's beam rifle in half, the Aegis moved back to avoid being hit and took to the skies, the Astray followed it and clashed beam sabres again.

"I will make you pay for what you did to Nicol!" Athurn said darkly as both suits held the clash, sparks flying everywhere.

"Athrun I already told you Nicol isn't dead!" Ryan shouted back. _I don't think he's ready to listen he's too enraged._

"Stop lying!" Athrun snapped back, the Aegis broke the clash and threw it shield at the Astray, the Orb suit attempted to block with it's arm but failed as the shield hit it's chest throwing it back. In to the Skygrasper, Tolle moved out of the way to the right but the Astray's beam sabre sliced off it's left wing, the aircraft fell downward and crashed onto the island and exploded, Ryan watched and did not see Tolle eject to safety, the Astray recovered and landed near the wreckage. He searched for Tolle, as the Strike who saw the Skygrasper crash continued to battle the Aegis, Ryan saw no sign of Tolle anywhere, when he moved closer to the wreckage he saw Tolle, or rather what was left. Ryan looked back to the Aegis with a look of rage and sped towards it, the Aegis having lost arm by the Strike, the Astray joined the fight kicking the Aegis in the back making it topple to the ground.

"Ryan…is Tolle dead?" Kira asked, his eyes having changed to the pupil smaller the size and the iris larger. Ryan reluctantly nodded, though not seeing a reaction from Kira.

"Athrun!" Kira suddenly shouted, the Strike rushed foward and slashing the Aegis, the opposing Gundam dodged it in time.

"Kira, Ryan, I'll kill you both!" Athrun shouted , a seed shattered as Athrun's pupil's decreased and the iris grew. The Aegis brought out it's wrist beam sabre and swung at the Strike, the white gundam did the same and both clashed, the Astray moved and kicked the Aegis away and stood between them.

"Do you really want to kill each other?!" Ryan shouted at the both of them.

"If Kira gets in my way then I have no choice!" Athurn shouted, the Aegis rushed towards them, the Astray tried to kick it away but the Aegis mirrored the move and brought out the beam sabre attached to it's foot, the attacks collided for a second the beam sabre slicing through half of the Astray's right leg, the orb suit fell to the floor, the Strike quickly came in and tackled the Aegis away before it finsished it's downed opponent. The Strike then quickly moved and beheaded the Aegis with it's beam sabre, the red gundam responded by slicing it's left arm off with it's wrist sabre and quickly spun kicked it in the chest creating a gash across the torso, the Strike staggered back, the Aegis charged to finish it, the Astray picked itself up using it's thrusters and ramming the Strike out of the way before blocking the other Gundams attack with it's beam sabre, with it's remaining leg the Astray kicked the Aegis away, it recovered and prepared to attack as it did the phase shift went down. The Aegis quickly backed away as the Strike tried to slash it then turned into it's mobile armour form and rammed the Strike into the battered Astray, the white gundam crashing behind it, as the strike stood back up the Aegis rushed fowards and attempted to latch onto both of them, the Astray quickly took to the skies but the remaining leg was caught between the Strike and the Aegis. _He can't fire the cannon what's the point unless..._

"Kira get out of the Strike now!" Ryan warned Kira whilst trying to get his mobile suit free, noticing Athurn abandon hte Aegis. _This isn't going to turn out well, I hope Kira got out._ Ryan thought as the Aegis self detonated completely engulfing all three mobile suit's in the explosion.

**I won't be able update for a while now as holidays are ending and I've got a load of stuff to do. Hope you enjoyed please Review.**


	13. Aftermath

****

Chapter 13 is now up sorry for the REALLY long wait, enjoy.

Ryan slowly opened his eyes to see he was still in the Astray's cockpit, the suit had lost it's remaining leg from the explosion along with having structural damage and was now unable to move, lying in a heap on the edge of a beach._ What the hell happened?_Ryan thought as he remembered the battle, as he grew more aware Ryan quickly pressed numerous buttons to try to contact the Archangel, but with no success, groaning Ryan opened the hatch and left the cockpit to be met with a shining sun replacing the dark clouds of the past battle, squinting at the light Ryan looked around to see the Astray had been thrown onto a beach. Above the island the Hydra look-a-like gazed down at the wreckage of the battle but more to the pilot who just got out of his mobile suit, before phasing out into thin air. Ryan quickly spotted the Strike, across from the beach supported by a rock looking worse for wear. Ryan jumped down from his battered suit, staggering slightly as he landed on the sand and ran over to the fallen Gundam, Ryan quickly climbed onto the Strike and quickly went to the cockpit, as he looked in through the gash that had been made across the torso, he saw the cockpit was completely wrecked, but with no pilot inside.

"Kira!" Ryan shouted looking around for the Strike's pilot repaeting this a few times, having no luck Ryan climbed down from the Strike and started to walk back to the Astray. As he made his way back Ryan sighted someone lying on the sand near the shore, Ryan quickly ran over to the person, as he neared Ryan slowed as he saw who it was, a pilot in a red uniform. _Wonder if he's still alive?_Ryan thought as he stood above Athrun, who was lying face down on the sand, without hesitation Ryan kicked Athrun hard in the side sending him to roll on he sand, and to Ryan's disappointment regained consciousness, the ZAFT pilot slowly stood up and looked over to Ryan who was glaring at him.

"I'm alive?" Athrun asked more to himself then to anyone

"You bastard!" Ryan shouted to Athrun and punched him in the face, sending him stumbling back "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Ryan asked Athrun angrily, Athrun glared back at him and tried to punch him, Ryan moved out of the way and kicked him in the back, causing Athrun to fall back onto the sand. "Do you realise you killed Kira!?" Ryan shouted at him

"I had no other choice, and I was trying to kill you!" Athrun shouted back, standing back up with some difficulty.

"Kira didn't deserve to die!" Ryan shouted to Athrun, resisting the urge to punch him again.

"Kira killed my friends and you killed Nicol!" Athrun argued, Ryan snarled at him before grabbing him by the collar and punching him in the jaw.

"How many times do I have to tell you Nicol isn't dead he's on the Archangel as a prisoner, along with Dearka and Yzak!" Ryan shouted in Athrun's face. "Unlike you I wouldn't kill my own friend!" Ryan continued seeing Athrun's eyes widen as he finally realized that Ryan was telling the truth and what he had done, Athrun felt tears welling in his eyes. Before he could say anything Ryan punched Athrun in the stomach, and let go off his hold on him as Athrun doubled over in pain tears dropping on the sand.

"So what happens now?" Athrun asked as he recovered from his pain. Tears still falling from his face. Ryan looked down at Athrun with a menacing look before dismissing it and looked over at the ocean

"We wait to be rescued, can't do much else since you busted our mobile suits up." Ryan answered simply, Athrun looked up at him questionably before following his gaze and saw an Orb ship coming towards the island.

* * *

"I can't believe we got ourselves captured!" Yzak shouted angrily at no one in particular as he and Dearka walked down the corridors of the Archangel, the ship still heading for Alaska. The soldiers taking them to the cells didn't take notice of Yzak's outburst.

"Yzak I don't think shouting will get us anywhere." Dearka calmly stated, smirking at his friends protests, neither had noticed the wrecked Blitz when they entered the ship. The two were then separated as Dearka had to go to the medical room, Yzak walked into the prison hold and saw Nicol sitting in one the cell nearest to the door, Yzak eyes immediately widened as Nicol looked up at him and gave him a small smile, before anything was said the soldier pushed Yzak into the cell next to Nicol's and locked the door then left.

"What the hell is going on, Ahtrun told us you were dead!" Yzak shouted from he sat to Nicol, who sighed.

"Well I'm still alive." Nicol said back bluntly "The Blitz was wrecked so I couldn't get back, did the pilot of that mobile suit come back?" Nicol asked Yzak looking over to his position questionably.

"After he took us down he went after the Strike and Athrun, neither of them came back, they got what they deserved." Yzak answered back coldly. "Did you find out who the pilot's were?" Yzak quickly asked, wanting to know who had humiliated him.

"I didn't find out about the Strike's pilot but the pilot of the mobile suit we faced was my friend we met back in Orb, he's also the pilot of that other suit we had fought in space." Nicol answered waiting for Yzak's reaction, the silver haired co-ordinator didn't speak, he gaped his mouth open before gritting his teeth in frustration then punched the wall.

* * *

As the Orb ship neared the shore Athrun stood back up, Ryan having taken a few steps back, looking away

"I'm slightly surprised you haven't killed me yet." Athrun said miserably, loud enough for Ryan to hear.

"I still haven't completely made my mind up so don't tempt me." Ryan said back coldly not turning to face him.

"Do you think there's any chance of Kira being alive?" Athrun asked, watching the ship dock on the beach shore near them.

"The cockpit was empty so there is a chance, but try explaining that to her." Ryan said back, seeing Cagalli, with Kisaka and several Orb workers disembark off the ship. "And just in case you didn't know your arm is broken." Ryan stated seeing Athrun's right arm hanging on a limb. Athrun had just noticed as well but his attention was more on Cagalli who was walking towards them, a serious and worried look on her face.

"What happened here?" Cagalli asked both of them, neither responded, but looked away. "Where's Kira?" Cagalli persisted, Athrun continued to remain silent looking aimlessly at the ground, Ryan looked over at the Orb workers who were searching for Kira before looking at Cagalli in the eye.

"Cagalli, Kira is-" Ryan started but stopped as he saw Arli coming towards them, having disembarked off the ship also. _Worst time to show up._ Ryan thought nervously.

"Ryan! Athrun!" Arli called out as she made her way over to them, Ryan and Athrun quickly gave each other a nervous glance before looking back at Arli. "What happened here?" Arli asked worriedly. Ryan took another look at the Orb soldiers trying to find Kira, but all that was in view was the limbless Astray, the battered Strike and pieces of the Aegis littering parts of the beach.

"I'll explain on the ship, Athrun's injured and I'd rather not stay out here." Ryan answered as Athrun remained silent, Cagalli nodded in understanding before searching for Kira herself, Arli looked at Ryan and Athrun, neither looking at her directly before she joined Cagalli.

"Thanks." Athrun said to Ryan kindly.

"Don't thank me yet you'll be explaining what happened to Cagalli, I'll tell Arli." Ryan said turning to face Athrun, who's eyes widened slightly.

"Cagalli will kill me!" Athrun protested, Ryan smirked slightly.

"And Arli wouldn't." Ryan quickly said back

"Are you sure she wouldn't kill you?" Athrun asked, tyring to wipe the smirk off Ryan's face

"I'm not the one who self-destructed their mobile suit and killed his friend." Ryan replied, growing more serious, Athrun noticed the change and said nothing else as they were escorted onto the ship to check their injuries.

* * *

Dearka walked into the cells with two soldiers and led him into the cell next to Yzak's, the soldiers then left without at glance at the other two.

"You look worse for wear." Nicol said kindly to Dearka, Yzak smirked as he saw Dearka walk with a bandage around his head.

"What did you do this time?" Yzak asked mockingly to Dearka, who attempted to glare through the wall to Yzak.

"I didn't do anything, one of the crew members attacked me and another tried to shoot me." Dearka explained sounding agitated

"So shouldn't you be dead?" Yzak quickly asked.

"No, because the one who attacked saved me from the girl who tried to shoot me." Dearka answered, both Yzak and Nicol look confused.

"Sounds like that one lost it." Yzak commented smugly, Nicol just frowned.

"I don't think so Yzak she kept shouting about her boyfriend being gone and saying what I'm doing here." Dearka said concerned for the girl and sympathetic.

"I'm guessing that was Tolle." Nicol said after a short silence getting questioning looks from the other two, although he couldn't see them.

"How do you know that?" Dearka asked interested

"Ryan told me before that last battle." Nicol answered simply

"The guy we met in Orb?" Dearka asked, eyes blinking.

"Turned out he was the one who piloted the mobile suit we fought in the last battle, and the one we fought in space and on the Lesseps." Yzak explained his anger rising again.

"Shame I kind of liked that guy, but if he's the enemy." Dearka trailed off "What were you saying Nicol?"

"Ryan told me that the pilot of the second aircraft we saw was piloted by someone called Tolle and the one you met Dearka, Mir, was Tolle's girlfriend and from what I can guess he must've died in the last battle." Nicol explained, Dearka looked solemn, while Yzak looked as though he was trying to say something.

"Well I say they both got what they deserved along with the Strike pilot." Yzak concluded leaning back on the wall.

"I don't think Ryan's dead." Nicol said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Dearka asked ahead of Yzak, who threw a quick glare at him.

"Haven't you two figured out who he is yet?" Nicol asked, smirking, when neither answered he continued. "You know the person who's family was hunted and killed and apparently him as well, Ryan is that the person the one some people called the 'half-breed'. Nicol answered, the other two eye's widen in shock and confusion.

"No wonder he could pilot something like that." Dearka managed to say, Yzak was trying to regain his composure, he was failing miserably.

"What the- then why is he with the Earth Forces it was just as much their fault as ours!" Yzak shouted out, Nicol remained silent, instead he laid down on the bed and tried to sleep over Yzak's cursing and banters, which led to another argument with Dearka.

* * *

Ryan leant back against the wall of the room he was in, the only injuries he had were a few scrapes and bruises, Athrun in another room Ryan looked to the door to see Arli walk in, a serious look on her face. "Why the gun?" Ryan asked seeing it by her side.

"Well you are with the Earth Forces still, it's just a precaution." Arli answered "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Arli quickly asked, Ryan could tell they hadn't found Kira.

"There was a battle, before that one where we captured Nicol and the Blitz, but Athrun and the others fought he was dead so they attacked soon after, Dearka and Yzak surrendered when the Buster and Duel were disabled, while me and Kira were fighting Athrun he self detonated the Aegis to try and kill us." Ryan explained watching Arli the whole time as she took it in. "During the battle Tolle died trying to support us in the Skygrasper." Ryan continued calmly but reluctantly, seeing Arli's face saddened almost immediately after he finished. "Did you find Kira?" Ryan asked seeing tears forming in her eyes although he already knew the answer.

"No we didn't, there wasn't a trace of him anywhere so they just put the Strike and the remains of your Astray on board." Arli answered sadly, her pink eyes dulled to the point where they almost looked grey still holding back tears.

"What happens now, to Athrun and me?" Ryan asked, knowing they couldn't just stay in Orb.

"Athrun is going to be handed back to ZAFT, I don't know about you." Arli answered truthfully looking directly at Ryan, who looked back. "You should get some rest we won't arrive at Orb until tomorrow." Arli said breaking the silence as she made her way out. "I'm glad you're alive." Arli then walked out and the door slid closed. _Let's hope we can say the same for Kira_. Ryan thought as he laid on the bed and fell asleep

* * *

The Archangel had finally arrived at Alaska, at the Josh-a base. The crew of the legged ship however were not overjoyed about it though seeing as not all the crew were still on the ship, having being listed as MIA.

"This is a message from the joint operations room to the Archangel of the eighth fleet." An officer of the base greeted Murrue and Natarle, both on the bridge. "This message is from Captain Sunderland. We commend you on making it here and will be de-briefing you soon, until then all members of the Archangel must stand-by on the ship." The officer informed the two, both looked surprised, as well as the other members on the bridge

"Did you say we have to stand-by on the ship?" Murrue asked slightly disbelieving.

"Yeah, with all the talk of an attack on Panama things are pretty hectic around here, just relax for now." The officer replied before shutting off the link.

"I guess it can't be helped." Murrue commented sitting back down on her seat, Natarle turning to face her.

"Do you think we should've waited a bit longer to see if they returned Captain?" Natarle asked, regret in her voice.

"I wish we could've done, we'll just have to hope that Orb have found them alive." Murrue answered although she didn't sound very hopeful. "Until the briefing get some rest Ensign." The Captain of the ship ordered Natarle, who saluted in reply and left the bridge.

"What do you guys think will happen to us, now that we're at Alaska?" Dearka asked the other two having grown bored from the silence.

"What do you think, they'll probably just kill us for being co-ordinators, damn naturals." Yzak replied arrogantly, leaning against the wall of his cell, arms folded.

"I suspect they might be busy since operation spit break will commence soon." Nicol assumed sitting on the bed staring towards the wall.

"Lets hope it brings an end to the war then we can all go home." Dearka said laying back down on the bed hands behind his head.

"We have to get out of here first you idiot." Yzak retorted back, after a moment of silence passed the door to the cells slid open as Mir walked in carrying three trays of food. Nicol gave a grateful smile as Mir passed his through the gap in the bars, she didn't return it her face staying saddened, Yzak didn't move when Mir set his tray down and pretended he wasn't hungry until he was betrayed by his stomach growling, he then reluctantly went to get his food. Dearka quickly rose to see Mir give his tray of food, he quickly got up and moved to the bars.

"Hey, wait!" Dearka called out to Mir who turned around.

"What?" Mir asked impatiently giving a glare to Dearka, who slightly flinched.

"I'm sorry about what I said before, I didn't know." Dearka answered

"It's alright you wouldn't have known, my friends call me Mir." The natural girl said her glare softening, at that Dearka's face brightened.

"Hey what are you naturals going to do to us?!" Yzak demanded, cutting Dearka off what he was going to say.

"Yzak back off!" Dearka shouted to his comrade, glaring at him, Yzak returning it.

"I don't know what will happen to you three, we are not allowed to disembark." Mir answered keeping her calm, but her gaze hardened slightly on Yzak, before she walked out.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Yzak?" Dearka asked the silver haired co-ordinator

"What was I doing? I wasn't the one chatting up a natural girl!" Yzak shouted back at him, giving a devious smirk.

"I wasn't!" Dearka shouted back

"Sure you weren't." Yzak argued back.

"Dearka was just apologising so back off Yzak!" Nicol shouting at Yzak, unlike the other two he had remained sitting instead of going to the bars to look at them, both looked surprised then Yzak scowled then moved away and ate his food the others doing the same.

* * *

Ryan awoke to see it was morning and the ship had arrived at Onogoro island. He waited until an Orb soldier entered his room and motioned for him to follow, the soldier led Ryan off the ship and into the port, Ryan saw the Strike and his Astray being carried off towards the morganroate facility. Ryan continued following the soldier until he stopped to see Cagalli and Arli waiting for him in a jeep, Arli waving to get his attention.

"So where are we going?" Ryan asked as he climbed in to the back of he jeep with Arli, the vehicle quickly sped off, Kisaka driving it.

"We're going to the morganroate facility." Arli answered simply, trying to smile although her slightly puffy eyes gave away the fact that she had not got much sleep.

"Why's that?"

"Once Erica found out you were one we rescued with Athrun she said she had something to show you, but she didn't say what." Cagalli answered looking over the front seat to look at Ryan, he shrugged.

"So has Athrun gone back to ZAFT?" Ryan asked casually.

"We had to, Orb does not hold prisoners from ZAFT or the Earth Forces." Arli answered, before a slight smirk appeared on her face. "Cagalli also gave Athrun her pendant." She added slyly, Ryan saw the Orb princess face redden as she glared at Arli, who didn't get rid off her smirk, Ryan also smiled to make Cagalli more embarrassed. Cagalli looked over to Ryan, a glint of mischief in her eyes, Ryan slightly scowled as he knew what she was going to say to Arli. She didn't get the chance as Kisaka pulled on the brakes as they arrived at the facility, making Cagalli fall forwards on her chair.

"Arli can you please escort Ryan to where Miss Erica is waiting." Kisaka requested to Arli.

"Don't trust me?" Ryan asked uncaring towards Kisaka who gave a hard stare back.

"You are still with the Earth Forces so we can't let you walk around." Kisaka answered monotone, Ryan shrugged before getting off the jeep and entered the facility with Arli. Inside were rows of Astrays and the Strike and Ryan's own battered Astray being repaired by a few mechanics. Arli led Ryan to the observation room to where Erica was waiting, watching two Astray's spar. The Orb worker turned to face them as they entered.

"There you are I guess you know why I wanted you to come here." Erica said to Ryan who nodded.

"Sorry about wrecking the Astray." Ryan said to Erica, who just smiled

"Don't worry about it, now follow me please." Erica said back walking pass them, Ryan followed, and to his dismay so did Arli, Ryan didn't object knowing it would be pointless. They were led through the hangar of the Astray's, and led into a separate hangar where the Hydra stood beside the Combat, which Ryan noticed had wings attached to it's back, Hydra itself looking the same as it was left, but it no longer had the bazooka attached to it's back.

"So did you do any work while I was gone?" Ryan asked eyes narrowing towards Erica who shrugged it off.

"We haven't done the external changes yet they're currently under construction but all the internal changes are done you just need to program it in." Erica answered, Arli watching the two interestingly.

"Does the jammer work?" Ryan quickly asked, Erica nodded while Arli blinked in slight confusion. Ryan saw this and decided to explain. "The repairs were actually upgrades to Hydra, including N-jammer canceller technology. Ryan said.

"It's nuclear powered then?" Arli asked to confirm, Ryan nodded. "Why would you want it to be nuclear powered?

"ZAFT probably have made the technology by now anyway." Ryan argued, before remembering something. "Did you say there was an attack coming up?" Ryan asked out of topic.

"Yeah ZAFT are going to attack Panama tomorrow, apparently Alaska are moving all their forces there for support." Arli answered "Why?"

"No reason, but since I am still with the Earth Forces I need to get there. But I'm not planning to go until tomorrow." Ryan said back, looking over to Hydra, which looked as if it was standing at attention. "Guess I better program all those changes on the OS." Ryan continued waving off the other two and using the foot rope to get to the cockpit, and quickly began typing away to install all the updates.

"I hope you don't mind us repairing the Strike and Astray in here." Erica called out form the floor, Ryan stopped typing to look out, seeing the Astray on supports being repaired on, as was the Strike.

"Why would you repair the Astray, I doubt I'm going to use it again." Ryan stated, looking down at the technician.

"The OS on that suit makes it the best Astray here, plus we found a few good pilots and one of them will be using it." Erica answered, smiling slightly.

"Not those girls, when I fought them they were hardly cannon fodder."

"No not them although they have improved, we can still continue with the changes on your suit if you want." Erica offered.

"If you don't mind although I doubt you'll have them done by tomorrow." Ryan said back gratefully before going back to his work. Erica just smiled to herself before turning back to telling the other mechanics what to do. By the time Ryan had finished all the adjustments to Hydra and preparing it for the other upgrades, if they ever got done, it was well into the night so he just fell to sleep in his seat, not very comfortably.

Ryan awoke slowly and quickly heard the Orb workers still fixing the two machines, then the sound of someone calling him. He looked out to see Arli standing at Hydra's feet, looking distressed.

"Ryan the attack has started, it turns out it was Alaska they were attacking!" Arli shouted out.

"I'll head there, the Archangel is most likely part of the defence." Ryan called back preparing to launch, Arli quickly ran to the launch controls, opening the over head hatch. As soon as the last hatch opened Hydra took off without warning and flew out to the open skies, the legs folding in and charged of towards the Earth Alliance base.

* * *

The attack on the Josh-a base raged on with the Earth forces fighting valiantly but slowly began to lose numbers to ZAFTs overwhelming forces. The Archangel was at the head protecting the main gate firing it's weapons frantically at any ships or mobile suits that came too close, it would've been easier for the legged ship if it had any mobile suit or armor pilots. A DINN was able to fly past it defences and about to attack the Archangel's bridge from it's side, before it fired a fighter jet quickly took out it's firing arm before finishing the suit.

"Captain the aircraft requests permission to come aboard." Sai informed Murrue who quickly granted it and ordered more commands after that as more targets closed in. The fighter jet landed in the hangar of the ship, the pilot, Mwu La Flaga, quickly jumped out surprising the crew, and before they had a chance to speak had rushed out and return moments later in his pilots suit and jumped into the ship's remaining Skygrasper, Murdoch got back to his senses and barked orders for the hatch to open, the Skygrasper rocketed out with the launcher pack.

"Mwu what are you doing here? I thought you were-" Murrue began having made contact with the aircraft.

"I changed my mind. Captain we need to get out of here the base has a Cyclops system under it and plan to activate it!" Mwu shouted to the Captain, who was immediately became shocked by the news. "I saw it with my own eyes the base command was abandoned, the defence is just a decoy to lure ZAFT in." Mwu continued trying to persuade the Captain for them to leave the battlefield. Murrue sat there shocked and undecided.

* * *

Hydra had made quick progress and was nearly within the battlefield, as explosions of ships and mobile suits could be seen over the horizon. _Come on, let the Archangel still be in one piece. What the-_Hydra swerved out of the path of a beam shot, as the Hydra look-a-like phased, in the buster rifle in it's hands ready for another shot. Hydra drew it's beam sword, ready to attack. "Not you again! Who are you?" Ryan demanded but got no reply from the pilot, instead the black Gundam fired the buster rifle again, Hydra moved out of the way and charged it attempting to stab it's enemy in the chest. The demonic suit swiftly moved out of the way and placed the buster rifle in the skirt armour and grabbed the scythe from it's back the red sickle blade igniting. Both Gundams charged the beam sword clashing with the red sickle, both trying to throw one another off, the black gundam kicked Hydra back and phased into thin air as Hydra recovered but remained where it was, unable to determine where the winged Gundam was. The sensors blared as the look-a-like appeared behind it the Scythe raised above it's head ready to strike down it's opponent. The sickle blade fell, a seed exploded in front of Ryan's eyes as Hydra turned to it's Hyper form and brought out it's second beam sword blocking the attack and slashing with the other, grazing it's arm as the twin retreated back. "I've had enough of this, tell me who you are!" Ryan shouted trying to get a response. The pilot responded showing their face on one of Ryan's smaller screens, he immediately recognised the person.

"D-Dad, you alive?" Ryan stammered not believing his eyes, at the silver haired man with blue eyes. He nodded although he didn't smile. "Why did you attack me, why didn't you tell me earlier." Ryan demanded his relief slowly becoming anger.

"Because I needed to see how good you had gotten, Ryan, and you wouldn't have attacked if I had told you. So why are you with the Earth Forces?" Ryan's father asked disappointment in his voice.

"I was hoping it would lead me to Muruta Azrael one of the people who sent our family their deaths, I've been doing that for months tracking down those responsible." Ryan answered without hesitation.

"Have you not been attacking anything else?" He enquired Ryan shook his head. "So you didn't give in to your rage, well done."

"Yeah but I need to get to that battle I need to save the Archangel." Ryan said quickly, Hydra moving to get to the base.

"The legged ship why?" Ryan's dad asked, moving his Hydra in front of Ryan's.

"You remember Nicol? He's on the ship and so are the other friends I made on there, I have to save them other wise they'll be slaughtered." Ryan answered quickly

"What would you do then?" He quickly asked

"Well, go to Orb since there would be no point in staying with the Earth Alliance. I know Orb didn't allow our family to enter their country but if they did they would've been attacked and more families would've suffered!" Ryan shouted back, knowing his father would argue. His father looked at him blankly trying to think of something to deter him. "That's why I've been taking down the ones who want to influence the war, if they have their way more people will suffer like we have, then it becomes a matter of who exterminates who first!" Ryan shouted Hydra pushing past Demon Hydra, both it and his father looking on as Hydra joined the battle.

The Archangel continued chipping away at the ZAFT forces, the Captain having made the decision to leave the battlefield, having completed it's objective of luring the ZAFT forces in. The Skygrasper after taking down several mobile suits received damage on it's wing and forced to return to the hangar. A GINN suddenly came in front of the bridge the mono-eye staring into the bridge then brought it's rifle up, preparing to end the legged ship. Murrue eyes became wide in horror, as did everyone else, Kuzzey trying to make a break for it out of the bridge, as the GINN was about to fire the rifle was torn in half by a beam shot from above, a black and white mobile suit with blue wings came down from the skies and beheaded the GINN with it's beam sabre.

"This is Kira Yamato, I'll cover you hurry and escape!" Kira said to the crew, who were staring in disbelief. Several mobile suits noticed the newcomer and surrounded it, Kira was about to shoot them, but beam shots quickly took them all out, Hydra quickly came into view for all to see.

"He's not the only one I'll cover you too." Ryan announced having heard the message and relieved that Kira was alive.

"Kira? And Ryan?" Mir asked to no one, having not caught on like the rest. The Freedom entered it's HiMAT mode as the rail cannons on it's hips and the plasma cannons on it's shoulders all showed themselves, Kira targeting mulitple suits and fired all it's weapons at the same time, disabling the targeted suits. Hydra did the same, using it's buster rifles, Gatling guns, shoulder cannons and chest beam cannons to take down many mobile suits quickly.

"There's a Cyclops system under the base, they plan to use it wipe us out, we didn't know anything of it!" Murrue informed them, still slightly shocked from the news herself. Kira quickly got over his shock and prepared to fire again, Ryan scowled but continued fighting the ZAFT forces, slashing DINNs in half with it's high energy beam weapons and it's heat rod.

"Attention all ZAFT and Earth Forces a Cyclops is about to be activated all forces retreat! I repeat there is a Cyclops system under the base all forces retreat!" Kira informed all forces hoping it would work. Not all of the forces took heed of his word and continued attacking, more of ZAFT forces entering the base through the main gate. The Cyclops system activated. The Archangel quickly retreated away from the growing explosions as did the Hydra and Freedom, as did other forces, although not all were lucky. Mostly ZAFT's forces were caught up in the massacre quickly killing many as well as those that served the Earth Alliance. An ominous silence took over the battlefield bringing it to an end the Archangel making it's way out of the line of fire.

**Again sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it. Please review.**


	14. Father and Son

**Ok next chapter up. I'll try to update as quick as I can. Sorry that it has been a long time, many reasons.**

The Freedom and Hydra landed side by side on a small rocky island away from the remains of the Josh-a base, the Archangel docked nearby. Kira and Ryan both got out of their mobile suits, using the foot-rope to reach the ground, Kira the first to take off his helmet and give Ryan a greeting smile, Ryan also took off his helmet and started walking towards him smirking back, noticing Kira in the ZAFT red suit. As soon as Ryan was close enough he quickly moved forward and punched Kira in the cheek, making him stumble back before looking at Ryan, surprised.

"What was that for?" Kira asked straightening back up, annoyed, not knowing how he deserved that.

"For making me worried, I thought you were dead." Ryan answered, he looked at the Freedom then back to Kira "Are you going to tell me where you got that?"

"I'll explain later, lets see the others first." Kira said walking towards the warship, Ryan followed. They both saw most of the crew of the Archangel waiting for them, all in one big group, they had noticed them as their faces all held looks of surprise and disbelief.

"Kira! Ryan!" Mir called running over to the two, the other crew members also walked towards them and gathered around the pilots.

"So is it really you two?" Murrue inquired standing in front of them, managing to get in front of the group

"Yeah, we're both alive." Ryan answered for the both of them as Kira saw Sai and Kuzzey walk over to the crowd. "Where is Natarle?" Ryan asked after looking around the group.

"While we were at Alaska she was transferred along with Flay and Commander La Flaga." Murrue answered "However during the attack he came back, although the other two did not." Murrue continued taking a quick glance at Mwu. _That's one less problem to deal with at least._

"So are you with ZAFT?" Mwu asked to Kira who had finished his conversation with Sai

"No, but I'm not with the Earth Forces anymore either." Kira answered, looking around to see surprised faces.

"That goes for me as well, never really planned to stay." Ryan stated after the crew recovered, although none seem surprised. Murrue turned her gaze to the Freedom and Hydra before turning back to the pilots.

"Where did you get that machine?" Murrue asked, which almost everyone else was thinking as well.

"It was entrusted to me by someone, don't worry about maintenance and re-supply as it is equipped with N-jammer canceller technology." The statement surprised everyone there, there were a few gasps and one crew member muttered 'Its powered by nuclear energy?' Kira raised his hand before anyone else could ask questions about it. "If you keep asking questions about it I'll have to leave."

"That goes for me as well, Hydra also has N-jammer canceller technology." Ryan added in, turning everyone's eyes towards him. "Its why I left it in Orb, the plans were in its database." Ryan briefly explained as if it was obvious, some of the crew nodding in response.

"Very well we'll leave the machines to you two, is that clear?" Murrue said looking behind her back to make sure everyone understood.

"So care to tell us what happened while we were away?" Ryan asked casually. "We can also figure out what to do next."

"Its going to be a long explanation, how about we talk about it in the bridge." Murrue suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and headed inside the Archangel.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Dearka asked to no-one in particular after the sounds of the battle that had occurred had died down, lying down on the bed arms behind his back.

"It must've been the operation, I think it was to commence today." Yzak answered thoughtfully leaning back on his cell wall.

"It can't be, the legged ship was heading for the Josh-a base not Panama." Nicol said in disagreement, sitting on the bed. Yzak scowled slightly as he knew that Nicol was right.

"So did they win or not?" Dearka asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course they didn't otherwise this ship would've been destroyed taking us with it." Yzak answered, slightly agitated. Silence took over the three again.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Murrue finished, having explained what happened at Alaska, such as the court marshal and the transfer of Mwu, Flay and Natarle. "We had no idea that they had a Cyclops system under the base, there wasn't even a mention of it."

"It's pretty obvious that they knew that ZAFT were going to attack for some time, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to build it." Mwu added in standing beside Murrue, who was sitting in her chair.

"So what do you plan on doing now then?" Ryan asked, leaning on the glass wall at the front of the bridge with Kira. The captain and the pilot exchanged glances before looking back at the two, both not having an answer.

"We could make the necessary repairs then head to Panama on our own." Neumann suggested, sitting in his usual seat.

"Not a good idea, they wouldn't be happy to see us and we know too much now." Mwu argued seriously

"They would probably say we abandoned the front lines and deserted in the face of the enemy, meaning we would get another court marshal." Murrue continued sighing in despair.

"And if me and Kira came along no doubt they would kill us on the spot." Ryan added in, not as serious as the others.

"What do you think we should be doing, Miss Murrue?" Kira asked solemnly. "What should we do to end all this? Who should we be fighting against?" Kira kept asking questions, as if prompting the captain.

"Well whatever you decide you might want to make it soon." Ryan said before leaning forward and walking to the bridges exit. "Before anyone asks I'm going to see the prisoners." Ryan quickly said cutting off anyone from asking, the door slid open and Ryan walked out and towards the cells. All three prisoners looked up from where they were to see the person who had entered.

"Somehow I figured you'd be alive." Nicol stated to Ryan with a small smile.

"Don't I always?" Ryan asked smiling back.

"So it is you." Yzak muttered loud enough to get everyone's attention "Why did you join the Earth Forces when you know what they did." Yzak continued his voice rising, however he kept his calm.

"Because I hoped I could get close enough to someone to kill them, I doubt that will happen now so I'm not with the Earth forces anymore, Yzak." Ryan answered, Yzak scowling as he called him by his name. "Anymore questions?" Ryan asked to all three of them.

"Yeah where is the ship heading now?" Dearka asked looking Ryan right in the eye, who shrugged

"I don't know they'll most likely head to Orb. Which means you might get a chance to see Arli again Dearka." Ryan guessed seeing Dearka's and Yzak's eyes brighten at the mention of Arli. With that Ryan turned to walk out, but before he did he turned his head to the side. "Oh and Yzak, the pilot of the Strike is still alive as well." Ryan said slyly. As he stepped out he thought he heard a dull thud, which was the sound of Yzak punching the wall in his cell, having lost his temper, again. _That's going to leave a mark. _Ryan looked to see Kira walking towards him, with a somewhat pleased look on his face.

"Miss Murrue said that the Archangel will be heading for Orb, so I'm going to put the Freedom in the hangar." Kira said, continuing to walk, Ryan followed.

"You never told me how you got that mobile suit." Ryan said after a moment of silence, apart from the sound of them walking.

"Well I was found by a reverend on the island, who brought me to the PLANTS, and I rested at Lacus's house." Kira started to explain.

"You don't mean the pink princess?" Ryan groaned more then asked, Kira ignored it.

"Yeah, after I found out that they would be attacking Alaska, from one of the council members telling Lacus's father, she helped me to steal the Freedom. So I could get to Earth and help the others." Kira finished explaining "What about you?"

"Isn't it obvious Orb found me, took me back I found out about the attack and used Hydra to get there." Ryan answered simply, thinking the question was pointless. "They also found Athrun." Kira slowed his pace when he heard and waited for Ryan to continue. "Once he got his senses back he got real miserable about killing you, or so he believed." Ryan explained, thinking about what Kira had said. "Lacus is an idiot." Ryan stated after a long pause of silence between the two, Kira looked at him questionably. "By helping you steal a nuclear powered machine there's no doubt that she and her father are being hunted, it's likely they'll be killed, after all Patrick Zala is the one ruling the PLANTS." Kira didn't respond to what his friend had said, although it did bother him. By the time they had finished talking they had left the ship and had returned to their mobile suits. After entering the cockpit and flipping several switches to turn the main system on Ryan contacted Kira. "Kira tell Murrue I won't be following them." Ryan said to Kira, who looked surprised.

"Why not?" Kira asked after getting over the shock.

"I have…an errand to deal with, don't worry I'll catch up to you at Orb later." Ryan answered as Hydra's phase shift activated. Kira simply nodded, the Freedom hovering above the ground before flying into the hangar. After a moment of silence Murrue contacted Ryan, who opened the channel.

"Ryan are you absolutely sure about what you are doing?" Murrue asked, preferring not leaving one of her crew behind.

"Yes, I'll return soon anyway so I'll see you at Orb, Murrue." Ryan answered, Murrue sighed before nodding and closing the channel. A few minutes later the Archangel's engines came to life as the ship headed towards it destination. Hydra remained rooted to the spot, until Ryan was sure they were out of the radars range before changing link to the international channel and saying. "You can come out now." As if on queue Hydra's twin phased in from the air and landed in front of it, wings folding behind it's back.

"How did you know I was there?" Ryan's dad asked, showing no surprise.

"A lucky guess, plus we didn't finish our talk." Ryan answered flatly.

"So do you really plan on joining Orb, if it wasn't for them Heliopolis wouldn't have been destroyed." He asked sternly, trying to stop his son from making a mistake.

"I know that, but it wasn't Uzumi's fault, and in answer to your question I am going to join Orb." Ryan answered seriously, staring right at his father. "And don't think you can change my mind I have to do this."

"You can't we can't trust Uzumi or anyone else!" Ryan dad quickly retorted anger rising in his voice. "We were hunted and killed like wild animals with no escape, have you forgotten that!"

"You're the last person I thought would give in to rage!" Ryan shouted back "I won't abandon my friends." Ran's dad grimaced at what his son said. "Besides what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Ryan asked, alhtough he had a feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted to here it from his father.

"I've been getting our revenge on them, everyone." He answered darkly, eyes narrowing.

"Did that include killing civilians?" Ryan yelled, his dad's face looking surprised for a breif moment before becoming a stern face.

"Of course it did. Now stop asking such silly quesitons and come with me." Ryan's dad said, becoming more agitated.

"You expect me to go with you after what you did!" Ryan shouted back

"If you won't come with me willingly then I'll drag you." He stated, the Demon Hydra crouching slightly, preparing to attack. Hydra attacked first, in one swift move closing the gap between the two and slashing at it with it's beam sword, the twin quickly blocking it with it's own. Demon Hydra broke the struggle between the two, pushing Hydra back before sheathing it's beam sword, then stretching it's arms out, three black claws shooting out of its wrists, two appearing on each foot. Hydra stepped back, before taking to the skies, Demon Hydra following and quickly taking the lead, it stopped and attempted to kick the Hydra with it's foot however the black and white gundam stopped it's flight and moved to the side, the beam claw passing beside it harmlessly, Hydra then countered with it's own kick to it's twin's head, making it stagger back, before recovering and evading a stab from both of Hydra's beam swords. Demon Hydra quickly took off in one direction, Hydra following it as they circled each other in the air, taking a chance of slashing at each other, only for the attack to miss or for the claw and blade to collide briefly, sparks dancing around the collision.

"Captain there are two mobile suits fighting behind us." Sai informed Murrue, sitting in her usual seat, Mwu beside her.

"Do we know who they are?" Murrue asked quickly.

"One of them is the Hydra captain, the other is unknown." Sai answered quickly, not showing much concern.

"Should we have the kid help out?" Mwu asked, worried about the unknown mobile suit.

"Just to be on the safe side." Murrue decided after a moment of thinking, moments later the Freedom launched turning around and flying off in the other direction.

The two suits both fired their buster rifles at each other, having given up on close combat, the beams colliding and exploding between them, making both suit move away slightly. _This is pointless, I'll have to convince him somehow. _Ryan thought as both Hydras stayed where they are, as if the pilot of the other Hydra was thinking the same. Hoping to catch him off guard Hydra quickly pulled out it's other buster rifle and fired both, only for the beam to bend away from the Demon Hydra, the EMF shielding in effect. The counter-part then closed the distance between them with a flap of its metallic wings and tried to swipe it with it's scythe, Hydra quickly rose so the blade passed beneath it and placed the rifles back to bring out it's orange sabres and slashed down at it, the demonic gundam quickly disappeared before the blades touched down on its target. Hydra quickly moved in random directions before stopping, trying to prevent a sneak attack. Demon Hydra appeared several feet behind it, making no move to show it's presence.

"Do you really think killing me will do anything?" Ryan asked through all frequencies so it reached his fathers ears.

"You're leaving me no choice, just come with me." His dad replied, although there wasn't a speck of pleading in his voice.

"I'm not about to give up everything just to go back with someone who's given in to hatred." Ryan snapped back, his father's eyes widened at what he said, and was nearly hit by a beam shot had he not moved out of the way in time. The beam shot did not come from Hydra.

"Ryan look out!" Kira yelled as the Freedom soared toward the two rapidly firing the beam rifle at the Demon Hydra.

"Kira this doesn't concern you!" Ryan shouted, Hydra turning around, not the least bit grateful for the save. "I'll handle this, its personal!" Hydra rushed towards the Freedom to stop it. Demon Hydra repeatedly dodged the shots from the Freedom and fired it's shoulder cannons at the gundam. Freedom dodged the shots and entered HiMAT mode firing all its' beam weapons at once on the enemy. Demon Hydra's EMF shielding protected it from the blast, it quickly moved back and phased into thin air. _That's ZAFT's new model, how the hell did it get here? _Ryan's dad thought as the invisible gundam left the battlefield. Hydra and Feedom hovered side by side watching the spot where it disappeared.

"Ryan what was that? How did it look like your gundam?" Kira asked. The reply was a beam slash that would've sliced the Fredom in half had it not blocked with it's shield. "What are you doing!?"

"I told you to back off, it was my fight!" Ryan shouted back, Hydra moving away from the Freedom, who lowered it's shield.

"You could've gotten kil-"

"I know that!" Ryan cut Kira off, Hydra flying away towards where the ship left, Freedom following closely behind. Neither said a word to each other as they returned to the ship, which had made progress since Freedom launched. Hydra entered first, walking to it's place in the hangar as Freedom entered the ship. As Ryan left the cockpit Mwu was waiting outside, a slightly worried look on his face.

"Hey you okay, we kinda heard your little argument with Kira. What was that about?" Mwu asked, sounding concerned as he looked at Ryan.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryan answered grimly, narrowing his eyes at Mwu before stalking off. Mwu looked on and sighed, knowing the Captain wasn't going to like this.

"Did you get anything from him? Kira asked walking up to Mwu

"Not a thing, who ever the pilot of that machine that attacked him was, the guy had done something to get on his nerves." Mwu said sighing again, scratching his head in thought. "We could always get Arli to find out for us, once we reach Orb that is." Mwu suggested, Kira nodded.

"I'll try later see if I can get anything out of him." Kira said as he walked past Mwu and walked out of the hangar, Mwu following a moment later. Ryan wondered the corridors of the ship, in his shirt and jeans, leaving his pilot suit in his room. He found himself in the bridge, he had been thinking about what had happened. The usual crew were in the bridge, apart from Mir and Sai.

"How far are we from Orb?" Ryan asked to Murrue who looked to her side to look at him, trying to look professional, although she was concerned for him.

"We're about a day away from Onogoro island. Do you know the mobile suit you were in combat with?" Murrue asked, slightly hesitant. Ryan nodded but said nothing else. "Get some rest, you look like you had a tough battle." Murrue said, it wasn't an order.

"What are we going to do with the prisoners?" Ryan asked, as if he hadn't heard Murrues' request.

"We'll have to sort that out once we reach Orb, until then we can't do much, but I guess we'll have to release them since Orb doesn't normally keep prisoners." Murrue replied, Ryan nodded in thanks and left, heading straight for the prison hold. Shortly after Ryan had exit the bridge Mwu came in and stood beside the Captain's chair. Both smiled at each other, then Murrue's turned into a frown. "I guess you couldn't anything out of him." Murrue stated more then asked.

"The kid is going to try later, if that doesn't work hopefully Arli will get through to him." Mwu said back, he didn't sound too confident. "Kira has changed a lot."

"He sure has, in a good way, he seems to know what he wants." Murrue stated, looking back out over the ocean. "I'm worried for Ryan, whoever was the pilot must've said something to him to get him upset, but I can't figure out what it could be."

"Well find out soon, hopefully." Mwu said encouragingly, feeling the same as Murrue did.

* * *

"Good news, looks like you won't be in here for much longer." Ryan stated, in a monotone to the three prisoners.

"The quicker we're out of here the better." Yzak said arrogantly, looking straight at Ryan.

"Did you punch the wall that hard?" Ryan asked seeing the red mark on Yzak's knuckles on his right hand.

"He sure did, I wouldn't be too surprised if you find a crack in the wall." Dearka answered jokingly, earning a glare from Yzak.

"Are you okay?" Nicol asked seeing that Ryan looked troubled "Did something happen?"

"Nothing." Ryan muttered in reply before turning away slightly. Yzak and Dearka only blinked in confusion. "We'll arrive in Orb tomorrow, then you'll be released, after that you can do what you want." Ryan said, then left and headed for his room. Kira wondered through the corridors of the ship to find Ryan, and spotted him heading into his room.

"Hey Ryan." Kira called out, walking into Ryan's room, where he was looking straight at him, looking annoyed. "Miss Murrue said you knew the pilot of the mobile suit that attacked you." Ryan nodded at that but didn't say anything else. "Who was it?" Kira persisted, trying to get him to talk.

"None of your concern." Ryan replied flatly, his eyes narrowing. "Now get out, I need some rest."

"Not until you tell me who the pilot was." Kira said firmly, ignoring Ryan's last statement.

"Why is it so important to you!" Ryan shouted, clenching his fists tightly.

"Because whoever the pilot was, must've said something to get you to be like this, everyone's worried." Kira explained, remaining calm, despite the fact Ryan might punch him at any minute.

"Fine you want to know! The pilot of that other Hydra is my dad!" Ryan shouted out to the point that he might burst, eyes wide open in rage.

"Your dad, but I thought you said he was dead." Kira said, visibly shocked, both at who it was and Ryan's outburst, who was taking deep breaths.

"Yeah well, so did I, turned out he was alive after all." Ryan said, calming down slightly "He even had the nerve to tell me to follow him."

"Why didn't you?" Kira asked curiously

"Kira, he had been killing civilians, innocent people to get what he wanted, that's why, the dad I knew wouldn't do that. I guess he completely gave in to his anger, although I can't really blame him." Ryan explained staring blankly at the wall, Kira stood away from him, taking in what he had revealed.

"You should get some rest, you've had a tough day." Kira said turning to leave, Ryan didn't even acknowledge him, as if he hadn't heard what he said, Kira sighed and walked out heading for the bridge. When Kira had entered the bridge the captains and Mwu's head turned round to see who it was.

"Did you have any luck?" Mwu asked ahead of Murrue, both looked slightly anxious.

"Yeah but it isn't good. Turns out the pilot of that mobile suit is Ryan's dad." Kira answered, and quickly raised a hand before anyone could talk. "He thought he was dead as well." Kira quickly said, knowing what the others would say.

"That's why he didn't want to tell us." Murrue stated, looking concerned for the teenager. "Although I don't understand why he would fight his own father."

"I think your better asking him that Miss Murrue." Kira said, looking out at the now night sky.

"Poor kid, he must be really down." Mwu said to break the silence. "We're probably better off giving him some space for now."

"Kira you can go and get some rest." Murrue said to Kira who nodded and left.

"The captain should go and get some rest too. We'll be arriving at Orb in the morning." Mwu said, smiling slightly. Murrue smiled back before standing and leaving the bridge also.

Within his room, Ryan remained where he was when Kira left, staring down at the floor, with tears silently falling down his face.

**Sorry that the chapter isn't as long as more recent ones, and that it's been a while since I've updated. Anyway please review.**


End file.
